Ghost Files 3 - Stitch in Time
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Daniel and Carolyn Gregg, along with Fox and Dana Mulder receive the promised gift from "the powers that be", but there is an unexpected twist for the Captain due to the fact that he is a spirit and he becomes lost in a previous time. Will the others be able to rescue him? And what will be the consequences of his unexpected journey?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU series that is an X-Files/Ghost and Mrs. Muir crossover series. Yes, I know it sounds like it couldn't possibly work, but somehow the characters mesh well together.

 **Before you read this story, it is STRONGLY suggested that you read "The Ghost Files" – the first story in the series. It will give you the context you need for the rest of the series.**

And this story involves two consenting, loving couples – there will be physical intimacies from time to time (nothing graphic); if that isn't something you like then don't read.

 **Summary:** Daniel and Carolyn Gregg, along with Fox and Dana Mulder receive the promised gift from "the powers that be", but there is an unexpected twist for the Captain due to the fact that he is a spirit and he becomes lost in a previous time. Will the others be able to rescue him? And what will be the consequences of his unexpected journey?

 **The Ghost Files – Story #3**

 **A Stitch in Time**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

 **Chapter 1**

"No, no, absolutely not! What is the point of such a hunt?" The ghost of Captain Gregg crossed his arms in front of him and glared at his friend.

"Come on, Danny, it'll be fun," Mulder said.

"Come on, Uncle Danny, please?" The seven-year-old boy said and ran to stand in front of the Captain.

"But…aliens?" he said the word with great distaste.

Although he tried not to show his reaction in front of his son, Mulder blanched.

"I'm sure they're long gone," Scully said taking Mulder's arm in hers and squeezing it. "We'll just be going to see if they've left any evidence behind."

Yeah, that," he agreed and gave her a grateful peck on the cheek.

"Come on, Daniel, it will be fun. We've been cooped up here for a long time, it will be good to get out," Carolyn agreed and hung onto his arm.

"I don't know. I mean, aliens," he mumbled while rubbing his chin.

"Would you rather we went for a ghost hunt?" Mulder asked.

Daniel gave him a look of disbelief and gestured slowly to himself and his corporeal form. "And really, Fox? What would be the point to that?"

"Not all ghosts are as magnificent as you, Daniel." Carolyn chuckled. "It might be interesting to find a lesser spirit."

He snorted in contempt.

"Why don't we vote?" Scully suggested.

"Do I get to vote too?" William asked.

"Yes," said Mulder.

"No," said the Captain, which earned him a look of disapproval from the boy.

"Why not?" William crossed his arms in front of him.

"You're too young to vote," he said with an exasperated look.

"Am not!"

"He can vote," Carolyn said, silencing her husband.

"Okay, all in favor of the alien scavenger hunt, say yes," Scully said.

Everyone except the Captain called out yes.

"And the nays?"

"Nay," said the Captain's lone voice.

"I guess it's settled, Danny. Scavenger hunt it is. Everyone out, we'll take the mini-van." Mulder said as his family departed through the doors of Gull Cottage.

The Captain gave his wife a long-suffering look, and she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "It won't be so bad. You know there won't really be aliens there."

"No, I suppose not. I suspect that might be too much for Fox to handle," he grimaced at the thought of his friend's horrific memories. "So, I suppose I must go with the lot of you."

"Yes, you have to, you old salt. Stop being such a curmudgeon," she chided him with a smile.

"I cannot help it, it is my nature," he grumbled, but allowed her to lead him out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888

They drove to a remote location in Maine countryside, and departed the mini-van, stretching as they got out. Daniel assisted his elderly wife out of the car seat and offered her his arm to steady herself. She looked at him gratefully and they shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

"You two kiss a lot!" Observed William who stood in front of them and stared at them. "You're almost as bad as Mom and Dad."

Mulder and Scully chuckled as they ruffled their son's hair

"And how bad does that make you?" Carolyn asked with a quiet smile.

"You don't want to know," Mulder admitted, and Daniel chuckled.

"Come on, let's look," William said and began to run along the aged, wooden fence line.

"Hey, Will, not so fast," Mulder said and jogged after his son.

"Meet you at the barn," Scully said and pointed to a dilapidated grey barn, a short distance away.

Carolyn nodded in agreement and walked arm in arm with Daniel down the dirt road filled with pot holes and overgrown with weeds.

"We won't find anything, you know."

"I know, but it's fun for William to look, and fun for them to have some family time together."

"Then why are we here?" The Captain grumbled.

"Oh, I think you know. We're family too, at least adopted family."

Daniel snorted as if the idea was unwelcome, but Carolyn only laughed. "You're not fooling anyone you know."

He sighed but smiled at her. "Well, I am rather fond of them, even Fox."

Carolyn laughed. "As I said, you're not fooling anyone, they all know it."

"Just as well." He smiled at his wife. "I am more than glad they have found such happiness."

"Through your efforts."

"I rather think it was through all of our efforts."

"True enough. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you got rid of that demon, but I don't ever want you doing something like that again."

"Such is not my intent, dearest. But I will have to see what the future holds."

"The powers that be, you mean."

"The same." He paused. "I expect they will leave me alone for a time now that we've gotten rid of that Pflaster demon. Our time is our own."

"This is much nicer," she settled in against his arm.

They arrived at the barn a few moments later but saw no sign of the Mulders. He frowned at the barn, gauging its structural soundness and was not impressed. He was about to stop Carolyn from entering when he heard Mulder calling to them.

"Daniel, Carolyn…we're on the back side of the barn!"

A few moments later after walking around the corner of the barn, they stopped short and almost tripped over Mulder who was crouched down, something on his fingers as he held them up to his nose.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Carolyn asked.

"This is a really strange substance," he said.

"He's sniffing something, he's always sniffing things," Scully said with a bemused expression as he glared at her. "What? It's true. You like to taste things too."

"Just for that," he stood up quickly and grabbed her, rubbing the strange substance across her cheeks.

"You shit!" She screeched finally wiggling out of his grasp. She found some more of the goo and planted her hand against his chest under his untucked t-shirt.

"This is cool," William said, rolling the goo around in his hand.

"Oh, dear," Carolyn said with a laugh as she took a step forward and her shoes slipped out from under her. She fell in a heap but laughed at her clumsiness as Daniel helped her to her feet. "What was that?"

"More of that strange gel like substance," Daniel said, doing what he could to wipe it away from her legs.

"Daniel, it's fine, really."

He stopped after a few moments and rubbed the remaining substance between his hands until it vanished. "I wonder what in the world this is," he muttered.

"Maybe it's not of this world?" Mulder asked in good spirits, he and his wife having resumed acting like adults once again.

"What do you mean?" the Captain frowned.

"He thinks it's alien goo," Scully offered.

"You don't believe that?"

"Why not? And don't tell me aliens don't exist. You have seen my memories, so you know that they do." He rolled his eyes. "And you're a ghost, you know that the unexplained can exist. You're the poster boy for the unexplained!"

The women laughed at Fox's observation.

"Not funny," the ghost said, but the corner of his mouth quirked just the tiniest bit. "Pray tell, Fox, is there anything else to see? Or are we done here?"

"A few more minutes, Dad, please!" William implored.

"Okay, we're not in any hurry." He watched Will ran out into the field, Dana chasing him. With a grin still on his face he looked back at his friends. "Lunch on the way home? You pick the place." Then he turned and ran after his family.

The Captain wrapped Carolyn in his embrace and held her close, happy for his adopted family.

88888888888888888888888888888888

By the time they arrived back at Gull Cottage in late afternoon they were exhausted. None could explain it but they all entered, set down their various bags and sat down for a quick sit in the living room, and were asleep before any of them realized it.

Carolyn woke first, yawning and reluctant to open her eyes. But when she did she focused on the couch where Dana and William were curled up against Fox, still asleep. She smiled at that and lifted her head, smothering yet another yawn, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

Something about the sleeping family wasn't right, something that wasn't registering quite yet, so she looked at them some more, and it struck her. They seemed younger somehow.

She stood up with more alacrity then she remembered having in her seventy something body and stretched feeling remarkably energetic. She walked across the floor and looked at them more closely as they were all beginning to wake.

"Carolyn? What's going on?" A sleepy Dana asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," she said.

"I'm guessing we fell asleep?" Fox asked and gave an enormous yawn.

"It seems we all did." She peered at the two of them and saw they were younger, remarkably so. Even William was younger. "And it appears that something happened to all of us while we were sleeping."

"Carolyn, you're beautiful!" Mulder said staring at a short, blonde, and shapely thirty something Carolyn Gregg. "Ow!" Scully poked him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude!" Scully said.

"What? It's true. You look like you're in your thirties?"

"Am I? I don't know. The lot of you are younger too."

"Mulder, we are. My God, you look like when I started working with you at the X-files. Maybe even younger."

"So do you, Scully."

"I wonder what happened?"

"And Will, he's younger too," Dana said as the boy blinked open sleepy eyes.

"What happened?" William asked.

"How old are you?" Mulder asked his son.

"I'm five. I don't want to be five again!" He whined.

It suddenly occurred to Carolyn that she hadn't seen her husband anywhere. She went to stand in front of his portrait, instinctively reaching out for him through their mental bond, and she found him though the threads seemed weakened. Within moments he appeared in the room, sort of. He was insubstantial at best and his outline seemed to shimmer in the very air in front of Carolyn.

"Daniel?"

"I am here, my love. Well, at least for the moment."

"What's happened to you? Can you be corporeal?"

"No, it would seem not. In fact, I am quickly losing my ability to be here at all," he said sadly.

"What does that mean?" Carolyn tried to control the panic she felt, the fear she felt from him.

"I am afraid it means that I am fading away."

"But how can that happen?" Fox stood up and walked over to stand in front of his friend.

"My best guess, Fox, is that alien substance that we got on ourselves could be what caused this. Where it made you younger, it seems to be removing my existence."

"No! We won't let that happen!" Dana said and joined Mulder.

"How can you prevent it, my dear?" He shimmered again. "Sadly, it seems that I am fading fast." He gave a stern look to his friends. "Fox? Dana? Look after her for me please." He turned to Carolyn and sighed. "You are beautiful, radiant, my dear, but you know I've always thought that. Know that I love you, now and forever. And I will do my damnedest to be with you when you finally pass into heaven."

"But I don't want to start over, not without you!"

"I am afraid I have no choice." The Captain's words started to cut out, like when the signal escapes the range of a local radio station.

"Daniel!" She reached out toward his insubstantial hand as it disappeared into the air. She felt for him in the house, but there was nothing. "No, no, no!" She sank to the floor burying her face in her hands.

"Uncle Danny's gone," William said sadly.

888888888888888888888888888888888 

_AN: You know the drill - author's love reviews! Thanks for reading the beginning of "A Stitch in Time." - CM_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I forgot to note this in the first chapter, any crossover story tends to lean a bit in one direction as it is difficult to completely balance the story for both sets of characters. The first story in this series, "The Ghost Files" leaned a bit more towards the X-Files. This, the third story in this series, "A Stitch in Time" leans a bit more towards "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir" series. The stories after this are a bit more balanced. I just wanted to let everyone know in case that affects your reading of this story._

 _I will be posting additional chapters for this story at least every other week - but don't worry - the story is complete. And when this is done I have two other stories in this series ready to go as well!_

 _And one chapter up and you guys are giving me reviews? You are so awesome! Thank you so much!_

 **Chapter 2**

Mulder and Scully exchanged a long look of disbelief, unwilling to accept what just happened.

"There must be something we can do," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I think so too, but I have no idea what. I mean what happened to him? Where did he go? Can we get him back?"

"We just have to find him again," Will said with a yawn, but was ignored by his parents. He walked over to Carolyn, and gently removed her hands from her face, and wiped away her tears. "Aunt Carolyn, it's okay, he's not gone forever."

She pulled the boy to her and hugged him for all he was worth, until he squeaked and pushed her away so that he could look into her face.

"He's not gone, Aunt Carolyn. He'll be back."

"Oh, Will. Thanks for saying that, but…"

"It's true. I don't know where he is yet, but I'll find him for you."

"That would be wonderful, William."

"You can find him, Will?" Mulder and Scully knelt beside their son.

"Yeah, I think so, but not until I sleep some more. I'm tired," he said and crawled into his mother's arms.

"Carolyn, can we use the guest room? Maybe we can figure this out if we stay together."

"Please, you know you are more than welcome."

"Thanks," Scully said and picked up her son. "Mulder, why don't you stay and help out Carolyn?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said and gave Scully a 'what do I do now?' look.

"I'll be back after I get Will down for his nap."

Mulder nodded as Scully left and he offered his hand to Carolyn who got up off the floor. He searched her face and could see the tears in her bright green eyes and pulled her to him in a comforting embrace as she sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, it will be all right, Carolyn, we'll find a way to get him back."

"How can we get him back when we don't even know where he is? And what if he's not anywhere? Or worse, what if Will's wrong and he's gone forever," the tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't give up. I believe Will, I believe that he's somewhere, or will be. Once we figure that out we can put a plan together, okay?"

"Okay," she pulled back at him and he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fox, I didn't mean to…"

"Think nothing of it. After what you and Danny have done for us the least we can do is to help with this, to help get him back. We may not have an immediate answer, but we'll come up with something."

"How can you be so sure?" She drew away from him and stood up straight.

"Scully and I have had a lot of practice in the paranormal events as well as being trained investigators. Will might have some ideas too. And as we continue to find out, he does have some pretty amazing abilities." He was still hanging onto her arms, so he gave them a squeeze. "Now, would you like something to drink? I could make coffee, ice tea?"

"I think a shot of whiskey might be more appropriate," she said and marched over to the side table where a decanter of Daniel's favorite whiskey stood on the table. She poured herself a glass and looked over at Mulder who nodded. When she finished pouring she walked back across the room and handed one to him before she took a sip from her glass.

"Damnit! Where are you?" She said turning to look at his portrait.

Mulder could only stare helplessly at his portrait and hope that his favorite ghost would be found and brought home.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The truth was that Captain Daniel Gregg had no idea where he was. It was a small, dark confined space with no light. And his head hurt, so much so that he was doubled over in agony, trying to get a handle on the pain he was feeling, pain he realized he hadn't felt for a vast number of years.

 _What was going on? What happened? Where am I?_

He rubbed his head and groaned.

Well at least he did still exist, somewhere and somehow, and that in itself was good news. Maybe he could find some way to get back to Carolyn. Though that was problematic as he didn't know where he was, and most certainly didn't know how he got here, wherever here was.

He opened his eyes, or he thought he did, but everything remained black, and he had the oddest feeling, that he was someplace familiar.

Suddenly there was light, and he was aware that his eyes were blinking open, only he had no control over them. His body stretched, yawned and he saw that he was on a ship, and he recognized the Captain's quarters as his. It had been almost two hundred years since he had been on his ship, _just what in the hell was going on?_

The door opened and what seemed like a very young and energetic Jared stuck his head through the opening and stared at his Captain. "Danny, up and at 'em. This is our last port before we head home."

"Home. I'm looking forward to that. It's been a very long journey." His voice rumbled without him making any conscious effort at speech.

"You look tired," Jared observed.

"I am. More than usual. Perhaps I need to consider cutting back on these trips," his other self-answered with words that he remembered speaking in the distant past.

"You? Danny? Are you all right?"

"I will be, once I get home and get some time to rest."

"You need a good woman, you know?"

"Do not start on that old tirade, I do not want to hear it. I have not met the right woman and that is the end of it."

"Oh, Danny, don't be so picky. There are plenty of wonderful women out there, you should know, you've met a great deal of them."

"Quantity is not the same as quality," he said with a raised eyebrow, "you know that."

"Aye, I do, and it's just as I've always suspected. The reason you meet so many is you keep hoping to find the love of your life."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I think we are done discussing my love life, or lack thereof."

"Cheer up, oh Captain of mine, it could be that you will meet her soon. Maybe you just haven't been in the right place at the right time yet."

"Perhaps," Daniel studied his friend thoughtfully. "In any event this ship won't sail itself and it's time for a shift change."

"I hope the weather holds as we are so close to home."

"Schooner Bay. I'm looking forward to staying in my new house for an extended period of time," he told Jared with a weary smile.

 _Oh, no._

He suddenly realized what time he had fallen into; he was on his last journey home. When they docked at Schooner Bay he would leave his ship in Jared's capable hands, and retreat to Gull Cottage to rest where he would fall asleep and inadvertently cause his own death.

 _No, no, no! Not now!_

 _What happens if I live through that again? Will I be sent back as a spirit to the future with my beloved wife Carolyn? Or will I cease to exist altogether when this version of myself passes on? Or am I caught in some endless loop? Bloody Hell! How do I get out of this, so I can get back to where I belong? How can I let them know that I'm trapped her, within myself?_

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _The house is so empty without Daniel,_ Carolyn thought as she wandered from room to room. It had always been a large house with plenty of room for her, Daniel and the children, but when the children had grown up and left the nest or flown the coop as he liked to say in jest, the house had gotten bigger and emptier.

Carolyn soon found that if her Captain was with her, she could relax into the new normal for them and was happy to settle back into Gull Cottage in a more independent fashion. The house hadn't felt this lonely in years.

And he was truly gone, she couldn't feel him anywhere and she had been over every inch of this house, every nook and undusted cranny, all the places she knew he liked to hide when he wasn't visible. She smiled to herself, both knew that he couldn't hide from her even if he wanted to as she could always feel his presence. Except for now. Now he was gone, maybe forever. And she didn't know how she could bear it. What good would being young again do her? She would have to live another entire lifetime, only this time without his love. The idea was heartbreaking.

At last she sat down on the loveseat in front of the fire, losing herself as she stared into it. She looked up a short time later after hearing a short knock on the door and Dana let herself into the Master Suite.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude," Dana said, stopping in front of her friend, "but we're worried about you."

"Don't be."

Dana bit her lip as she studied the woman before her, realizing this was someone she hardly recognized. Carolyn had short blonde hair, clear green eyes, beautiful unmarred skin, and a figure that would make men wild and women envious. She was a very beautiful woman. But even her beauty couldn't disguise her anxiety and sadness.

"Carolyn," Scully knelt before her friend. "I know how I felt when Mulder was taken from me and there wasn't anything I could do to get him back." Scully squeezed her friend's hand as the sad memories overwhelmed her. "So, I want you to know, that I do understand."

Carolyn gave Dana's hand an answering squeeze and closed her eyes for a long moment, collecting herself. "I can't live without him. Either I have to find him or…"

"Or?" Scully gave her friend a worried look.

Carolyn shrugged but said nothing, she didn't need to, her hopeless expression said it all.

Scully got off the floor and sat down beside Carolyn, realizing words were no longer necessary. As they settled against the back of the seat, Carolyn let out a long sigh, and after a few moments allowed her head to rest against her friend's shoulder.

88888888888888888888888888888888

William slept quietly on the bed, hardly moving a muscle, his face relaxed, his quiet snores filling the room. Mulder watched, envious of how easily sleep came to his son. An insomniac most of his life he couldn't sleep well until he slept with Scully. Thankfully, his son had none of those problems. He had settled into their lives and seemed content to forget the past, happy to be with his parents. And Mulder was so glad for that. His son should be able to live a peaceful life despite the chaotic lives that he and Scully had lived.

He hated the thoughts he was having, he knew how special his son was, he knew he had abilities that he hadn't seen in anyone else. And he knew that if anyone had a chance to find Danny it was his son, but somehow, he felt that he was using him and that just wasn't right.

 _It's okay, Dad_ , came the soft voice inside his head and he just barely managed to not scream at the intrusion. He relaxed at the sound of his son's quiet laughter. He looked down to see a smile on his son's face and Scully's blue eyes stared back at him. God how he loved this kid.

 _Why don't you try talking this way?_

"I can't."

 _Yes, you can. Try._

Amused, Mulder closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking about connecting with his son, willing himself to communicate telepathically.

 _You're trying too hard._

 _What do you mean?_ Mulder thought and blinked in surprise when he heard will chuckle again _. You heard me?_

 _Dad! Yes._

 _How is this possible?_ He looked at his son in wonder.

 _You just never tried before._

 _You mean I could have…_

William nodded. _Someday I'll show Mom, but she's not ready yet. She's more…closed than you._

Wisely, Mulder did not comment, even to his son.

 _Can you find Uncle Danny?_

The small boy scrunched up his face and through for a moment _. I can try._

 _That's all I can ask. When can you start?_

 _I can do it from here if you stay with me._

 _Me? Why?_

 _You can help, like before._

 _Oh, like being a battery?_

William nodded. _And you can do this too._

 _What?_

 _Look for people with your mind._

 _How?_

 _I can't explain but you can follow._

 _How do I do that?_

 _Just hang onto me and keep talking to me._

 _Uhh, okay_. Mulder got off the chair and laid out on the bed, pulling William into his arms. _Is this okay?_

 _Yeah. Just hang on Dad._

 _Okay, can we start to look for Danny now?_

William nodded and closed his eyes again settling back against his father.

 _Let's go._

88888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later Mulder led a tired little boy into the living room where he women were sitting and talking. They both seemed relaxed and calm, Mulder noted, and for that he was glad. William ran over to Carolyn and after hugging her, climbed into her lap.

"William! It hasn't been that long since I saw you last," she said and hugged him tight.

"I know, but I thought you needed a hug."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"I know." He gave her a smug smile and they all laughed.

"You look tired, Will. Didn't you sleep well?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, but Dad and I were looking for Uncle Danny."

"You were what?" Carolyn asked. "You know he's alive?"

"I know he's still out there," William said. "I think we can find him, me and Dad."

"Dad?" Scully gave Mulder a long look and he shrugged.

"Apparently, I have some of the abilities of our child, the one produced by you and me, the fruit of our loins, the…"

"Enough!" Scully said and blushed, trying to shush her husband, who only grinned at her.

"In any event he is showing me that I can be more than a battery. I can actually learn some of this stuff!"

Mulder's eyes twinkled in anticipation and Scully groaned, placing her face in her hands. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Dana?" Carolyn asked.

Dana looked at her friend and shook her head. "I's hard enough to keep up with Will, but Mulder too? And he's worse."

"Hey! I've barely started. Why are you complaining?"

"Because I know you and I know the trouble you can get into!"

Carolyn just chuckled. "Welcome to my world. You will have a man of your own with amazing abilities."

"She already does," Mulder said.

"Mulder! Stop, please," she said but was torn between anger and laughter.

"Come on, you love me, you know it," he eased over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and she sighed.

"You're incorrigible."

"Yes, and you love it." He said and kissed her again.

Carolyn cleared her throat before they could get too carried away.

"Yuk. They always do that!" William snuggled against Carolyn and closed his eyes.

"So, Fox, tell me what you and William were doing?"

"Yeah, Fox. What were you doing?" Scully pushed him away from her.

"Will showed me how to help him look for Danny, he says he is still out there somewhere, but we have to find him."

"And soon," William muttered sleepily.

"Why soon, Will?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know, just that it has to be soon… or we will lose him again."

"Then we'd better get a plan, don't you think?"

"Let's get started," Scully agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daniel hated this, trapped within himself. What an ignominious and strange way for him to end his existence.

His thoughts ran in circles as he tried to puzzle out his current predicament. It seemed that his current future spirt self was now existing within his past physical self, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He almost laughed at that unintended bit of irony.

If this path continued unaltered as it should, then his original self would die within a few days and thus create his spirit self. But since he was already here as his spirit self, wouldn't that be a paradox that shouldn't exist? And if that were true, and he could only exist as a single essence of his spirit self, logic told him that the original timeline would hold true. That meant that he, as the future spirit of this Captain Gregg would have to go somewhere else. _Did that mean that he would cease to exist?_

Now his physical self was tied, literally to the ship's wheel as he battled the elements. He remembered the storm well. They had pulled out of the last port before returning home to Schooner Bay, when the worst storm he had seen in the entire season of sailing that year had manifested itself in a very unpleasant manner. Since he was the Captain, he wasn't about to entrust the responsibility of his crew and ship to anyone else, although he did allow for Jared to give him a short break from time to time. He was exhausted as he fought the monster waves that continued to break against and over his ship. The ship was valiant and fought as hard as he did. Soaked and exhausted the two of them battled the endless storm…

88888888888888888888888888888888

Mulder concentrated, trying to focus on Danny. He didn't think it should be too hard to find the Captain given the man's eccentricities, but he wasn't as good at looking for an aura as Will was. Given the circumstances he felt he needed to look despite his lesser talent because he owed his friend that much. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Danny back.

Suddenly he felt a glimmer of something familiar, but what was it? Hoping he wasn't about to attract the attention of something evil, he opened himself up even more and felt fear. It was all he could do not to close down and retreat, because he had never completely recovered from his fear caused by the alien abduction. Instead he drew in a deep breath and steadied himself. Then he gently poked at the familiar aura that now seemed close to him.

 _Danny?_

He felt startled and then a rush of gratitude.

 _Fox? Is that you?_

 _Yeah. Surprise._

 _How are you doing this?_

 _Will showed me. I can't believe I found you. Hold on, don't go away._

 _I assure you, I'm not going anywhere._

Mulder tried to remain calm, knowing that he had to somehow reach his son. He was afraid to break his concentration, afraid that he would lose contact with the Captain and never find him again. He tried to think at his son, hoping that he would wake him.

 _Will! Will! Wake up!_

Will didn't answer so he tried again. Still nothing. He called again and felt Will stir. He mentally did a victory dance in his head and then returned to his friend.

 _Danny? Danny?_

There was no answer.

 _Danny?_ He called frantically, but it was too late, he was gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"I wish there was something I could do," Carolyn complained to Dana.

"Me too. But I guess it's up to the boys."

"I know you're right, but I hate it. I want to help. He's my husband.

"I know, Carolyn, really I do. When Mulder was taken, despite how hard I looked for him, I still felt so damn helpless." She sighed and leaned forward, holding Carolyn's hand. "We owe you and Daniel so much, trust me when I say we will do everything we can to bring him back."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Oh, Carolyn, it has to be. We can't lose him either." Dana's expression was so sad that it almost caused Carolyn to cry again.

"I suppose I should call the kids. They would want to know."

"Isn't that a tad premature? I mean, he's out there somewhere and Will is sure he can bring him back."

"They still need to know, he really is their father."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll check on the boys."

Carolyn nodded and picked up the cordless phone as she went into the kitchen, after a few moments, Dana went upstairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"What?" Will mumbled as his father frantically shook him awake.

"Will, wake up! Come on, kid. I need you."

'Dad? What?' He yawned.

"I found him."

"Uncle Danny?" Will's eyes widened in happiness. "Where is he?"

"Well, see that's the thing, I'm not good at this and I lost him. Can you help me find him again? It was only a few minutes ago…"

"Let's try. Try to find him again and I will follow you."

Mulder nodded, and stretched out on the bed. William climbed on him and rested his head on his dad's chest; concentrating on where his father's mind was going and had been. After a few moments, Will spoke.

 _I see where you were._

 _Can you get us back there?_

 _Yeah, and I see him. Uncle Danny!_

Suddenly the two of them were in contact with the Captain once again.

 _Fox? William? Oh, thank God!_ Waves of relief washed over them.

 _Are you okay?_ William asked and could feel the uneasiness from his favorite ghost.

 _I don't think so._

 _What does that mean?_ Mulder asked.

 _I don't think I have much time left here_ , he said.

 _Where are you?_

A long suffering mental sigh was heard by all.

 _I'm in myself. Myself before I died. But I am unable to do anything but be aware of what my living self is doing. And I am concerned that I will soon be wiped out of existence._

 _Why would you think that?_

 _My real self will die in just a few days. I cannot imagine that two versions of my spirit self would be allowed to exist._

 _That doesn't sound good._ Mulder thought at him.

 _Fox. Astute as usual, I see_

 _Hey, pipe down! We're trying to rescue you._

There were a few moments of silence.

 _You're right. My apologies. Can you get me out of here?_

Mulder looked at Will, who hesitated, but nodded.

 _Will says he can._

 _Good. When?_

 _Can you do it now, Will?_

Will shook his head, his expression sad. Too tired _. I need to sleep some more first._

 _Can you do it before he dies in that time?_

 _Yeah, Dad, I can._

 _Did you hear that Danny?_

 _Yes, and whatever may come of it, I do thank you for your attempt to rescue me._

 _Wait to thank us until you're back here._

 _As you wish. How is Carolyn?_

 _Upset, sad, but hopeful now that she knows you are around. She is mad that she can't be more hands on in helping._

 _She will help_ , Will's mind chirped at them.

 _How?_ The Captain questioned.

 _Don't know, only that she will help to save him too. Dad, I have to rest._

 _You hear that, Danny? We have to go. The next time we're back we'll try to pull you back. Just hang tight…_

The connection between them broke and Mulder pulled his son close, knowing that it was taking a toll on him too. He hoped that they could pull him back without any problems and put this mess behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Scully kissed her son's forehead as he continued to sleep but gave him a worried look.

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it would seem so. It's unusual for him to be so exhausted at his age." She frowned. "What are you two doing?"

"I told you, it's mind abilities, but we were able to find him."

"The Captain? Where?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me."

"He's stuck within himself."

"Beg your pardon." Scully blinked at her partner.

"He's gone back in time and his mind, spirit, whatever it is that makes him, him, is trapped within his living self."

"What?"

"He's back in time, just before he died, about a week he thinks. He is housed within his own body but cannot influence anything that is happening."

"Like being unable to change the outcome of a movie."

"Yeah, good analogy."

"How do we get him back?"

"Will thinks he can bring him back."

"You can't?"

"Hell no! I'm not as talented as the kid. I'm just learning the few things I can do. It has to be him."

"Mulder, what does this do to him? I mean he's only five."

"Well he was eight going on twenty until our incident." He waggled his eyebrow at her. "Speaking of which, we are our younger selves now. How about we put this to good use?" He inclined his head towards the bed.

"Maybe."

"Don't you want to know what it would have been like if…"

"…we had fallen into bed together shortly after we met?"

"Yeah, that." Mulder's voice dropped, and his voice indicated amorous intent as he looked at his oh so beautiful wife.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"At least not until we get the Captain back because we have to keep an eye on Will. I don't like that he has to be the one to do this. What if it harms him?" She frowned at her son.

"He's Danny's only chance, and after what he did for us…"

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry, I'm his Mom. So far he seems all right…" she took his pulse.

"Okay, right?" A wrinkle creased his brow.

"It would seem so." She looked at her husband. "Did you tell Carolyn?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I thought you'd be worried about him." He stepped forward and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I guess." She stepped into his warm embrace, and he dropped his arms around her and drew her close. "I love you G woman, and don't forget we have a date once we get Danny back."

"Deal," she said and lifted her face for a kiss.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The evening was lovely, and Carolyn sat on the porch swing trying to find some sort of peace within herself. The house was so lonely without Daniel, every room seemed to echo with her footsteps, only accentuating her loneliness. It didn't matter that she was at least as young as when she first moved into Gull Cottage, none of that mattered without him. She trusted Fox and Dana implicitly, but she wanted to be able to do something to help him, to bring him back to her.

It had been hours since Fox said that he and William would look for Daniel, and still she hadn't heard anything. She prayed that they could find him.

Sitting her calmly enough to sip her tea was one of the hardest things she had done in her life. When she called Jonathan and Candy she told the children that something unusual was going on and asked them to come home, by themselves, without their spouses or families. She knew that she alarmed them, but they agreed and were on their way. Despite the circumstances it would be a comfort to see them, and she hoped they wouldn't be too shocked by what had transpired so far.

"Carolyn, there you are," Dana said as she and Mulder came out onto the porch.

"Did you get hold of the kids, are they coming?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, they're on their way. I'm afraid I'm alarmed them though, asking them to come by themselves."

"I wonder what they will think of their younger mother," Mulder gave her an appreciative look and she laughed.

"Thanks, Fox. I'm sure they'll deal with it just fine. They grew up with a ghost after all."

"Speaking of which…" Scully poked Mulder in the ribs.

"We found him!"

"You did?"

"Yeah and talked to him. He's stuck in the past, about a week before he died, he thinks. He's worried that if that happens the current spirit version that he is now will cease to exist. He doesn't think two spirit versions of himself can exist simultaneously."

"Is he right?" Carolyn's sharp green eyes were fixed on Mulder.

"I think so. In case his theory is right we want to try to get him as soon as possible."

"Then what's the hold up?" Carolyn snapped.

"Will needs to sleep, this is hard on him!" Scully snapped back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Whoa, hold up, ladies. This is difficult for all of us, let's not fight amongst ourselves."

Dana and Carolyn looked at each other and their anger faded.

"Of course, you are right, Dana. I would never put Will in danger. Forgive me for suggesting it."

"There is nothing to forgive. We will help you, all of us including Will. But he needs to be stronger before he can try again." She studied her friend's face. "At least we know where he is."

"Yes, that's a relief." Carolyn sighed. "Nothing to do but wait now, is there?"

"We could always drink a bit," Mulder suggested.

Carolyn laughed and nodded. "Okay, but only one. We have to retain what wits we still have to get Daniel back."

"I'll be right back," Mulder said and went to fetch the brandy decanter and glasses.

Dana sat down beside Carolyn on the porch swing.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Now things start to get more interesting…_

 **Chapter 4**

Two hours later Carolyn was still sitting with Dana on the porch swing, while Mulder sat in a nearby wicker chair as they all sipped ice tea. A dark car drove up and Carolyn exchanged a nervous glance with her friends, realizing that they were all quite young compared to the last time her children had seen them. In fact, her children now appeared older than they were. She had trouble quelling the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, God, what are they going to think?" she gave her friends a nervous look, as her grown children got out of the car and talking under their breath, approached the steps, not yet focused on the trio that sat off to the side of the main entrance.

Dana squeezed Carolyn's hand and gave her an encouraging nod.

Carolyn took a deep breath, and called out, as she stood up. "Kids, we're over here."

Jonathan and Candy turned and walked the few steps over to their mother and her friends and then with shocked expressions, stopped in their tracks.

"Mom?" Candy stepped closer and reached out and touched her mother's face gently, as if she was afraid she would break. "How can this be you?"

"Candy, look at them," he pointed to the Mulder's. "What happened Mom? What's going on?"

"We went on an alien hunt, and this happened," she gestured to herself and the others and then shrugged helplessly.

"An alien hunt?" Jonathan asked, sounding rather like the Captain in that moment.

"Did you find any?" Candy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ahh, no. Just some strange gel like substance."

"Which in one way or another we all touched," Dana supplied helpfully. "When we got back here we all rested, fell asleep. When we woke up we were like this."

"Just like when we moved here," Candy said, walking around the youthful image of her mother.

"I forgot how beautiful, you were, Mom." Jonathan said with great respect.

"Thanks, I love you too," she said and smiled at her children.

Jonathan looked around and appeared to be listening for something but frowned at looked at his mother. "Where's Dad? Something's wrong or you wouldn't have asked Candy and I to show up without at least part of our families."

"Well, we didn't think we should show them our new selves until we figure out what's going on, but you need to know," Carolyn said with a sad smile.

"Danny is missing," Mulder said. "It seems that goo made us all younger, including William who is now about five. After we realized we had changed, Danny appeared to us, or tried to, but he wasn't corporeal."

"What?" Candy said.

"And then he disappeared, and we haven't seen him since," Scully said quietly.

"No, no, no, he can't disappear, not like that. He's an incredibly strong spirit. Nothing like an unknown substance could make him disappear," Jonathan said in protest while Candy looked at them thoughtfully.

"He isn't here," Carolyn said gently. "Trust me when I tell you that I want him here more than anyone, but he isn't here."

Jonathan swallowed a lump in his throat and they could all see the tears in both his and Candy's eyes.

"He can't be gone, he just can't…" the man, now reduced to a small boy once again, said in protest.

"We know where he is, or, at least we think we do," Mulder interjected.

"Where?"

"He seems to be stuck in the past. The spirit he is now somehow ended up within the physical him in the past, a week or so before his death is what he's told us."

"Us?" Candy questioned.

"Me and Will."

"Our son has some unique abilities," Scully said.

"Which includes finding our Dad in a timeline?" Candy asked, more in astonishment than disbelief.

Mulder nodded. "He's quite the boy."

"How do we get him back?" Jonathan asked, desperation in his voice.

"We're not sure we can, but Mulder and Will are going to try." Scully said.

"Danny's afraid that if we don't get him back before he dies in the lifetime he is in, that the spirit we know now will cease to exist. That creating the paradox of two spirits of himself will cause his current self to vanish." Mulder frowned.

"Is it true?" Candy asked.

"We don't know, there's a lot we don't know." Scully sighed. "But we, and by that, I mean Mulder and William will have to try soon, before he dies in the original timeline. There isn't much time."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jonathan, now the oldest man in the group ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, a nervous habit that only showed up when he was under duress.

"Will has to sleep to recharge. Without him trying to bring Daniel back to us, we have no chance."

"My Dad's fate rests with a five-year-old?"

Scully bit her lip and nodded.

"I've never heard of such rubbish!" He turned on his heel and stomped off the porch and into the house.

Candy sighed and looked at the group in front of her. "This is really weird, you know? With all of you being younger than us? And now Dad is gone and the only solution you have is a theory at best?"

"Candy, I know it's difficult, and I'm not happy about any of this. But at least he's still alive, and at least we have the possibility of bringing him home. That's a lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," she bit her lip and tried to bite back her tears. "Mom, we love him too, you know?" she said and fell into her mother's embrace.

"Trust me when I say we will do everything in our power to get him back home. We owe him so much," Mulder said with such sincerity that Candy couldn't help but nod.

"I believe you, but you may need to convince Jonathan. He's quite a bit like Dad, you know?" she gave her Mother a sad smile.

"I know., I'll go and talk to him. Fox, Dana, excuse me. I need to go and check on my boy," Carolyn said and went through doors that Jonathan had moments before.

When she was gone, Candy turned to her mother's friends and regarded them. "They're gone and it's only you and me. Is there really a chance to get him or are you just trying to make Mom feel better?"

"We think there's a chance and as soon as Will is up to it we're going to try."

Candy regarded them for a long moment. "All right, then let me know if I can do anything to help."

"We'll let you know when we're ready. Come on, Scully. Let's see how our boy is doing," Mulder took his partners hand in his and they disappeared through the doors leaving a sad Candy to stare out at the sea.

88888888888888888888888888888888

There was no need to look anywhere else in the house, Carolyn knew exactly where her son would be, she found him in the Master Suite looking out through the Captain's telescope. He ignored her entrance into the room and continued to peer out at sea. She walked across the room to stand beside him and waited until he straightened up.

"Jonathan, it'll be all right."

"How do you know that? He's not here!"

"No, he's not." Carolyn sighed as she studied his sad expression.

"I didn't think there was anything that would ever make him go away, I mean, he's so strong. I've never heard about any ghost that can do the things he can do…"

"I never thought so either. Come here," she said and opened her arms to her son, who towered over her as he embraced her.

"We still don't know exactly what happened, but what caused him to disappear caused us to become younger. We can sort out the whys later, all we care do now is try to get him back."

"I should be comforting you," Jonathan said as he straightened up and looked into her tired face. "Has it been rough?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's been rough on you. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you." He laughed as he held his mother in his arms. "The love you two share is impossible, you know?"

"I know. Leave it to me to fall into a ghost."

"But you have taste. He's an astounding, amazing ghost, and a hell of a man. I owe him a lot, you know?" Jonathan's voice had dropped to a whisper as he wiped away a tear. "Do you really think they can get him back?"

"I'm counting on it. I don't know what I'll do if they can't."

Quietly, they held each other, hoping for the best and afraid of the worst.

88888888888888888888888888888888

William blinked sleepily as he opened his eyes, and saw his Mom lying on the bed next to him. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I needed a nap too. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope," He shook his head and sighed as he regarded her with a serious expression. "I don't like being younger than eight. I hate being five." He scowled. "Do you like being younger?"

"Umm, it's a little different for adults."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah, I think I do. As long as your dad is younger too."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope. I want to be older, not younger."

"Okay, we'll have this conversation later. How do you feel?"

"Better, but hungry. Can I eat?"

"Of course, you can, let's see what Carolyn has downstairs."

"I like cereal, do you think she has cereal?"

"I'm sure she does, you're certainly over here enough. I bet she has frosted flakes, or Captain Crunch?"

"Frosted flakes," William said sitting up.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke to his Mom. "How is she?"

"Aunt Carolyn?"

He nodded.

"Sad. She misses Uncle Danny."

"I don't want her to be sad. I hope I can help," his face mirrored his sadness. "I miss Uncle Danny too."

"I know, Sweetie, I know," Scully pulled William to her and held him tight for a few moments. "But one thing at a time, first you have to eat. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, and they left the room together.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _No, no, no!_ Daniel screamed at himself, at the body and mind he had no control over. They had just docked in Schooner Bay after that horrendous storm that he piloted the ship through. He remembered feeling weary beyond reason, so much so that he turned over the docking and managerial chores to his first mate, something he never did.

He hadn't heard from Fox or William since their one contact with him, and it worried him, especially as he knew he was nearing the time of his death. And he was afraid, afraid that he would finally cease to exist altogether.

His physical self turned away from his friend with a tired smile and assurances that he would be all right; that he was heading home to rest.

 _No, no, no! Not yet, I need more time for them to get me out. Please._

But despite his internal pleadings, the man he was, the Captain that he was from this time, turned to walk back to his much-loved home, Gull Cottage. The footsteps were slow, and he physically dragged himself into the house, and out of the frigid wind that all but blew him inside.

The housekeeper had done most of her work, but it had been shut up longer than he had expected and needed a good airing out. That hardly mattered now because all he wanted to do was go up to his bedroom and go to sleep. Blasted house was cold though, cold enough that he knew he needed to start a fire in the fireplace upstairs in the Master Suite. He wouldn't bother with anywhere else as all he wanted to do was go to bed.

He shut the front doors behind him and trudged up the stairs, his body screaming for sleep. He entered the Master Suite and made his way over to the fireplace, bending down in front of it and laying down the foundation for a good fire. Then he stood up and yawned, when he was able to open his eyes again they fell on the small gas heater. Well, it wasn't a fire, but it would start to get the room warmed until he could get a fire started. He looked out the window as the wind rattled the glass and he swore at the weather, wanting nothing more than to open it and let the fresh air in. There was nothing for it, it was too bloody cold.

He brought a chair over next to the gas heater which he placed in the center of the room, and gratefully sat down. He started the heater and felt the tendrils of warmth that began to come from it, and sank back in his chair, relished the heat. He closed his eyes for just a moment…

 _No, no no! Fox! William! Get me out of here now! Please!_

Suddenly, without warning, Daniel's perceptions went black. Not dark but pitch black with no trace of light. There was nothing that his senses could see, nothing for him to grasp. He had perception of speeding too fast and having no control over where he was or where he was going.

Then the pain started, pain he hadn't felt in over a hundred year. It felt as if needles were inserted in every fiber of his spirit body, and every ounce of pain was multiplied one hundred-fold. He cried out in agony, sure that he must be on his way to hell, nothing good could hurt so much.

After what seemed to be a very long, painful journey he came to an abrupt halt, thrown out of the blackness and onto the hard ground. He blinked, saw grass just in front of him, and some bare feet. He followed the path up the shapely legs of a lovely young woman all the way up to her face, and he saw the face of his beloved.

"Carolyn?" he whispered in astonishment as his world went black once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: There are intimate encounters in this chapter – if that is not your thing, then don't read. If you don't mind this, then please forge ahead…_

 **Chapter Five**

"Jesus," Mulder swore, as he took a deep breath and started breathing again.

William whimpered beside him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Scully scowled at her husband who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Scully, what the hell are you talking about?" he gasped. "I feel like crap." He sat up in alarm and groaned. "How's Will?" He studied his son who lie beside him.

"Better than you," she said and pushed him back onto the bed. "He seems to cope with this better."

"It's because he's a natural and I have to work at this."

"Excuse us for interrupting, but where's Dad?" Jonathan interrupted the family discussion from where he, Carolyn and Candy were anxiously waiting.

"I wasn't strong enough," William murmured. "I couldn't bring him all the way back."

"Will, what happened?" Mulder asked.

"I'm too little!" The boy's eyes flashed open angrily. "I still think like when I was eight but I'm only as strong as five!"

"Honey, it's okay, but did you get him?" Scully placed a soothing hand on her son's cheek.

"You could do that for me too," Mulder grumbled softly, but she ignored him.

"Yeah, he's real again. I left him with Aunt Carolyn," he sighed and rolled against his father's chest.

Four sets of eyes looked at Carolyn, who regarded them calmly.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Candy said.

"No, I don't. Should I?" She extended her feelings into the house searching for Daniel, but he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, she looked at her children and shook her head.

"Mulder, do you know…" Candy started, but realized that his eyes had closed, and he was fast asleep, arms draped protectively over his son.

"They're out for the night," Dana said and looked at the others. "They need to sleep, that was especially hard on Mulder, he was starting to have heart palpitations."

"But he's all right now?" Carolyn frowned.

"He seems to be. I'll stay with them and check him out when he wakes up."

"I don't want him risking his life," Carolyn began, but Dana only laughed and then looked at her friend.

"And do you really think that you or I could talk him out of anything that he has his mind set on?" She smiled fondly and ruffled his hair.

"I suppose not. He's much like Daniel that way."

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait," Jonathan said. "We'll leave you alone." He stopped and looked at Scully. "Thanks, Dana."

"Yeah, it's appreciated," Candy agreed.

Dana nodded as they all left the room, and she turned back to her boys, wondering if there was enough room for her on the bed with her boys.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The day seemed interminably long, and though weary, Carolyn wasn't tired. Her thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of Daniel. No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering about him, hoping that somehow, he would come back to her. She just couldn't believe that after all this time God would take him from her.

She was encouraged because William and Fox said that they had found him and that he was now alive, truly alive. How could that be possible? But how was it that the rest of them had found their long-lost youth again? So, maybe they could get him back?

She stretched out her senses, reaching for him through her mind but still found nothing. He wasn't here.

Carolyn sank down onto the bed, musing to herself. William said that he had left him with her, but he wasn't here, so, where was he? What did that mean? It sounded like they were trying to pull him back through time, but how could that be done? And if that could happen, how would that change things? Would it change anything? Or would meeting him earlier in her life change everything?

She sighed and stretched out in her lonely bed, praying that he would soon be back and that everything would work out for the best.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _What just happened?_

A young Carolyn Muir wondered as she looked down at the very handsome, very naked man that was lying on the ground in front of her. She turned away in embarrassment hoping that he would get up and run off as he should, but when she peeked over her shoulder he was still there, groaning as if in pain.

 _What in the hell was going on here?_

She had two weeks away from college, it was spring break, and she had talked her parents into letting her use the family lake house, she really couldn't call it a cabin, it was much too ostentatious for that. There was a lot going on in her life and she needed time to sort it out. Soon she would graduate from college with a BA in both journalism and English. And though it was still a struggle for women to be respected by men who had similar jobs, she was determined to make a career for herself.

That path was now complicated by the man in her life, one Robert Muir, better known as Bobby to her and her college friends. He was handsome, with sandy blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, and the body of an athlete with abs that were to die for, and somehow, he had fallen for her. She wasn't sure how that happened, but it had. He had a reputation as a playboy, a wild man, a bad boy, and Carolyn wanted none of that. Yet, he had pestered her until she agreed to go out with him, and what she thought would be a single date turned into several, and eventually after a long, serious discussion he swore that he would be exclusive to her. As far as she knew he had honored his word. Despite his reputation, her parents were thrilled with her choice and approved of him whole heartedly. He came from well to do parents and a very prestigious family out of Boston, they couldn't have imagined a better match for their daughter.

She was happy at first, deliriously so, it was the romance she had always dreamed of, and the life she had always been told she should have. Bobby was charming and handsome, and had a way with all those around him, especially women. She didn't think anything of it at first and he had convinced her it meant nothing, until a month ago. She had let herself into his apartment and had walked in on him in his bedroom to find him kissing another girl, one that she knew from one of her classes. Bobby and the girl separated immediately, the girl gave Carolyn a look of pity, and Bobby tried to convince her she was imagining things that weren't there. This time she didn't buy it and walked out on him. There were phone calls and one gigantic argument in which bitter words were exchanged and nasty accusations were leveled. In tears, she had left him and retreated to the family's lakeshore home for solitude and privacy.

She had been here for a week and only had one more week left until she had to resume classes and face him again. The only thing that Carolyn knew for sure was that she was going to get her Masters degree before she got into the job market as she wanted to be as prepared as she could be when she had to face the realities of job hunting. Her parents humored her interest in having a job but were more interested in her settling down with Bobby and producing grandchildren for them to love and spoil. And though part of her wanted that kind of traditional life, part of her rebelled against the very thought, part of her wanted more. And on occasion she wondered if Bobby was actually the man for her?

She looked around her but saw nothing out of place. It was a beautiful sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky. The yard in front of the house was clipped and neat with a large clearing, and there was no one around as far as she could see. There was no way that anyone could have snuck up on her or suddenly appeared in front of her without seeing him approach. Yet, this incredibly handsome man was suddenly here in front of her, on the ground, naked.

 _Again, what the hell just happened? And how did he know her name?_

She peered over her shoulder again, but he continued to lie on the ground, moaning in agony.

"Damn," she muttered, her compassion winning out over her better judgement. She turned and knelt beside him, tentatively touching her fingertips to his forehead, and found that he was warm, feverish. Cautiously, she placed her hand on his chest, his nicely sculpted chest, and found it to be warm, too warm beneath her hand. He was very ill.

She bit her lip.

 _What to do with him?_

She couldn't very well lift him, he was far too heavy for that. Even if she could get him into her car she wasn't quite sure how she would possibly explain a delirious naked man to the local authorities! And when her parents and Bobby's parents heard about that she would never be able to live it down. No, that wouldn't work. But she couldn't let him suffer, nor leave him lying on the ground.

He was still conscious, sort of. _Maybe she could help him to his feet and then get him into the house_? She could put him in one of the spare bedrooms and see if she could find some way to help break the fever that she thought was causing most of his difficulty. She could call up one of her nursing friends and indirectly ask her advice Then while he was sleeping she would go out and get some clothes for him, maybe at a second-hand store as no one would recognize her there. Once he was well and clothed she would feel better about this whole thing.

Strangely though, despite how strong he looked, she didn't feel at all threatened by him. Instead, she felt a jolt of electricity between when she touched him for a few brief moments. _How could that be?_

"Hey, Mister? You need to get up."

He groaned but his eyes blinked open, and he looked through her.

"Can you hear me? You need to get up. I want to get you into the house, but I need your help because I can't lift you."

"Uhhh, what?" He focused his gaze and looked into her eyes and she was struck by the clearness of his blue eyes, it reminded her of the Mediterranean Sea and the amazing colors she saw in photos of it. She felt that unfamiliar jolt of something within her but didn't recognize what it was, only that it made her uncomfortable.

"You have to get up. I can help you into the house, but you have to walk. Do you think you can do that?"

"Carolyn?" he murmured and looked at her with an adoration she had never seen, no man had ever looked at her with such regard.

"Get up," she ordered, taking a new tract. Maybe he would follow orders.

"Aye, for you I will try," he mumbled and with her help, sat up. Then after another brief time he managed to get to his knees. A few more minutes and he was on his feet, leaning heavily on her.

It was difficult to get him into the house, but he was functional enough to follow orders and without stopping, she led him into the nearest bedroom where he collapsed onto the large bed, finally lapsing into unconscious.

Carolyn did her best to nudge him into a comfortable position but before she left, she paused in the doorway to look at the man on the bed. She hadn't had a chance to study a man so unobserved and she was enjoying the opportunity. He had a body that was well muscled in all the right places, broad shoulders, muscled chest, that led down to well set hips, and she did her best not to observe his privates although her eyes might have strayed a little bit. His legs were also muscular and well defined. And his face was very handsome, even as ill as he was. Short reddish blond hair, and a neatly trimmed beard set on a strong face, with eyes so loving it made her heart melt.

She shook herself out of her musings with that thought. She didn't know this stranger who had fallen from the sky, and he'd said nothing to her except for to speak her name, so how could she have any feelings for this man? She shrugged the question away and turned to leave. If she wanted to help him get better, she needed to call up Jenny, her college friend in nurses training.

88888888888888888888888888888888

There was no doubt, she was worried. Carolyn had managed to hold a thermometer in his mouth long enough to take his temperature a couple of times over the last hour, but it remained a steady one hundred and three, and she knew that was bad. She had done everything her friend had suggested, cool rags on the forehead, and since she couldn't get him into a tub of cool water, she gathered her courage and with washcloths dipped in ice water, pulled the sweat soaked sheet away from him and bathed his body. His extremely well proportioned, well-muscled, masculine body.

She tried valiantly to pull her thoughts back from the naughty place they were going, but she couldn't help herself. He was handsome, in great shape, all in all a fine specimen of a man. Though she was relatively new to sexual activity, rather inexperienced, she wasn't a virgin as she had been with Bobby several times since last year. But she was more mature now and had a better idea of what she wanted. She believed that sex with Bobby was good, but she truly had nothing to compare it to, no one to compare him to, and she wondered about the man on the bed.

She sank down to the chair beside the bed, washcloth in hand and stared at him.

 _What would he be like? Would he exert his strength and have his way with her? Or would he be a tender, caring lover? One that would see to her needs as well as his own?_ And he did seem rather well endowed, she noticed, glancing ever so curiously at his mid-section. He seemed to be quite well put together and she wondered how it would feel to have a man like him make love to her. For he was a man, several years her senior if she guessed correctly. She sighed and allowed a slight smile to cross her face as she let her imagination run away with her, until he shifted in bed, and groaned.

"Carolyn, where are you? Carolyn?" his plea was filled with desperation and she couldn't help herself, she leaned into him, laying her hand on his cheek.

"Shh, it's all right, I'm here. I'm right here."

"Carolyn? You're really here?" His blue eyes opened, and she saw the tears there. What would a man like this cry about?

"Yes, I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"Oh, thank God! I thought I had lost you."

"Lost me? I don't understand."

"We were separated, and I didn't know if I would find you again…" he rasped, sounding desperate again.

She suppressed the shiver that ran through her at the sound of his voice; she'd always had a secret liking for a sexy voice and this man was blessed with one.

"It's okay I'm here." She frowned, somehow feeling awkward about asking him his name, it seemed that he thought she should know who he was.

"Are you feeling better?"

"As long as you are here I can bear anything. Where are we? Gull Cottage?" He raised up on his arm and looked around him in puzzlement.

She put her hand on his head again and realized he was still far too hot. "You're still ill. Your fever seems a little better but…"

"I'm sick? Why am I sick?"

"I don't know, I found you that way."

"You found me? Was I lost?" He frowned trying to put pieces together. "I missed you…"

"Were we separated?" She asked, trying to get some answers that made sense from this enigmatic man.

"God, yes! I was trapped…afraid I wouldn't come home again…but here you are…"

"We're together? We've been together a long time?" She asked, not understanding.

"Yes, we've been married for over thirty years…and every moment has been a blessed moment in my life…but that's not right, is it?" His clear blue eyes appeared confused.

 _Married?_ Her eyes widened in surprise, _they were married?_ She didn't marry Bobby, or anyone else that she knew? She married this man who was a stranger to her? She was so preoccupied that she didn't see him sit up, nor see that he was watching her with a rapt expression.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and with a smooth motion pulled her into his embrace. He looked down into her eyes for a few moments, and she felt her heart pounding. She saw the sheen of perspiration on his forehead and felt the heat radiating from his body and realized that he was still not well, possibly even delirious.

"You should rest," she managed to say, keeping her voice calm though her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I'll rest later," he said and placed his lips on hers. He was surprisingly tender and though his lips were only slightly parted, she knew he was asking permission to go further. She parted her lips and moaned as their tongues touched, fenced, and their kiss deepened. She could hardly believe the feelings this man was evoking in her from just a kiss. They kissed until they had to come up for air and Carolyn knew she had never felt this aroused in her entire life.

He smiled at her and without a word, asked her to lift her arms so that he could remove her shirt. Mesmerized, she did so, and her blouse was thrown on the floor, then before she knew it, her bra was on the ground as well. Almost shy, she blushed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why so shy?" he murmured as his lips began to kiss her neck.

She shivered, knowing she should stop him, her mind was screaming at her to stop him, but her body was in overdrive and heart wanted to follow him wherever it was that he was leading her.

God, she wanted him like she had never wanted anyone in her short sexual life, and she was going to have him despite what her mind was telling her.

Somehow, her shorts and panties had been removed and she was as naked as he was.

"Carolyn, come for me," he growled and before she was aware of what he was going to do, he dropped his face to her center, his tongue doing things she wasn't aware a tongue could do. She writhed and moaned under his ministrations, until she screamed, reaching the kind or orgasm she had never experienced before. She was still coming down from that when he rolled on his back and pulled her astride him. He looked up at her imploringly.

"You want me to?" Carolyn questioned, she had never been astride a man before.

He nodded. "Please, otherwise I'm afraid I'll not be able to finish with you."

She shouldn't, she knew she shouldn't, but she was unable to break away from his gaze. Slowly, with his assistance, she guided him in to her. She hissed as she slowly lowered herself down, he was large, large enough that it was slightly painful as she took him all in. She sat for just a few moments as she adjusted to him and then with him lying beneath her, she began to move. Slowly at first and then with more confidence as their friction increased. He moaned and began to thrust up into her, and she began to match his thrusts. overwhelmed by the second orgasm that was breaking over her.

"Carolyn, my love," he gasped as she felt him flowing into her and shivered in delight, unwilling to come down from her astounding height of ecstasy.

When she looked at him, she felt tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by feelings that she couldn't begin to name for this stranger.

"I love you so," he whispered, and then his head lolled off to the side as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Alarmed, he gently released herself from him, settled in against his left side and reached out to feel his forehead. It glistened with sweat, as did the rest of his body, but he didn't seem any warmer than before their activities. He had already settled into sleep, but he seemed less restless than when she had previously watched him. She started to get up and out of bed but was stopped when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her firmly against him.

She tried to move again but he made a slightly angry noise in his sleep and kept her next to him.

Carolyn debated with herself for all of a minute, knowing that the right thing to do was to remove herself from his company, clean herself up and be the nurse that he needed. That's what she should do. She heard him sigh behind her and felt his breath on her neck as he finally settled into a normal sleep, and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The dream was wonderful, one that she didn't want to wake up from, one that made her feel wanted and loved. She was in the arms of the stranger she had made love to, and he was endlessly declaring his love for her. She felt the same about him and returned the love tenfold. Her whispered endearments were mixed with cries of pleasure as he moved within her and she met his thrusts with her own…

As she woke she realized that it wasn't a dream, that somehow, he had pressed into her, her body was open and willing to him and responding in ways that she didn't know she was capable of. She had heard that this circumstance sometimes happened in couples that had been together for a while, that those couples sometimes woke up in compromising positions such as this. But his thrusts were lovely, and even, and the last thing her body wanted was for him to stop.

"Carolyn," he murmured in a sleepy voice, "say my name."

She didn't know his name and he was making love to her like he had known her for years, this was so wrong.

"Say Daniel," he repeated. "Say it." He slowly pushed in and out of her and she groaned at the bliss her body was feeling.

Her mind registered that he had offered up his name to her and that is was a useful piece of information. "Daniel, please…"

"Please what, my love?" his deep voice growled in her ear.

"Make me come."

"My love," he dropped his fingers to her core and moved them over the areas that he knew would finish the job.

"Oh, God, Daniel!" She screamed as he found the place within her that sent her spinning into the most passionate release she had ever experienced, and as he groaned, she heard him compare her to a host of deities that she didn't know existed as he spilled into her. His sweet words of love whispered against her ear.

Still joined, he pulled her close again, nuzzling her neck as he drifted off to sleep.

She considered getting up, considered removing herself from this cocoon of love and warmth and facing the real world and the consequences of her actions but found that she couldn't, at least not now. Instead, she pushed back against him as he dropped a possessive arm across her breast and closed her eyes, content to stay like this for a while longer.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Well, what would you do with a handsome, naked Daniel Gregg in your bed? Lol Things pick up from here. Thanks for sticking with me._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks for your kind reviews – each one is appreciated. And X-Files fans – don't give up. We will be back to the present soon where Mulder and Scully will do what they can to set the situation right. Well, when they aren't causing trouble themselves…_

 **Chapter 6**

His first conscious thought was that he felt rested, and much better. He couldn't detect an ounce of pain, which was his last real memory. He stretched and took in a deep breath, expelling it slowly and smiled. He felt good. His heart beat strongly within his chest _and…wait, what?_

The Captain bolted up into a sitting position and opened his eyes. He found himself in a bedroom that he was not at all familiar with and quickly became aware that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. And he was sticky in an area of his anatomy that could only lead him to one conclusion _; just who was I with and what have I done?_

He groaned, having no idea where he was or when it was for that matter.

He heard noises from the adjoining bathroom and realized that someone was in it. Steeling himself for some sort of confrontation he drew a deep breath, and for just a moment marveled at the feeling of it, and then focused on the door to the bathroom anxiously waiting to see who was going to come out of it.

When she emerged in a casual blouse and respectable shorts, there was no mistaking who it was, though much younger, it was Carolyn, his Carolyn. He was speechless.

"Oh, so you're finally awake?" She walked over to him, crossed her legs and sat down on the bed next to him. He almost jumped as she leaned in to place a hand on his forehead. "Your fever is gone, thank God! I had no idea how I could get you to a hospital.'

He looked at her, uncertain what to say or what to do. "I was sick?"

"You had such a high fever I was afraid for you." Her hand caressed his cheek in a very familiar gesture.

"I was delirious?"

"Very. You said some most interesting things…Daniel."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So, you know that I'm Captain Daniel Gregg."

She nodded.

"And you are Carolyn Muir?"

"Muir?" She laughed at that. "I know a Bobby Muir, but I am Carolyn Williams and definitely not married."

"Oh." Was all that he could think to say for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"You will think me quite old. I am thirty-five."

"Old enough to be interesting," she laughed.

"None of this makes any sense," he said.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Her sharp eyes were fixed on him.

"Nothing makes any sense." He paused for a moment before looking at her. "What is today? I mean the date?"

"It is Tuesday, April 2, 1957."

"1957? Good God what am I doing here?"

"Being taken care of by a wonderful young woman," Carolyn smiled at him and it was so carefree that he felt his heart leap within his chest. Which reminded him of something.

"You are that, and you have my eternal thanks and undying gratitude for your effort in saving me."

"You're welcome."

"Now if you would be so kind. I would like a knife, and some clothes," he said remembering the other thing that he needed to attend to.

"The clothes I understand, and I have some for you in the chair on the corner. I hope they fit. I did my best to guess but I'm not used to buying clothes for a man."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. Now do you have a knife?"

He laughed at the sour look she gave him.

"I assure you that I mean myself no harm, but there is a matter of the utmost importance that I have to check."

"You promise you won't hurt yourself?"

"I swear to you that I will not. And if you will give me a few minutes I will get properly attired."

"Of course. Just come out to the kitchen when you are ready," Carolyn said and with a last look over her shoulder at him, left the bedroom so that he could get dressed.

88888888888888888888888888888888

He emerged ten minutes later, dressed and looking rather dapper in the dress pants and dress shirt that Carolyn had gotten for him. In the end she couldn't bring herself to go to the local thrift store to shop for him, she wanted to see what he looked like all cleaned up. Instead she stopped in a store where she had gotten suits for her father and bought him some clothes. He was quite a sight to behold, more handsome than ever, and she tried to stop her heart from the flip flops it was doing in her chest.

"Everything fits all right?" She asked, fussing with the dark blue sweater he wore over his shirt.

"You did an excellent job estimating my size in clothing. Thank you for your kindness." His blue eyes gazed into hers with sincere appreciation and she felt that odd melting sensation once again.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" she blurted out and then felt embarrassed by her outburst. "Sorry."

"No, it's quite all right. If I were you I would be confused too." He paused and entered the kitchen, looking around until he found a set of steak knives sticking out of their block. "Yes, this will work just fine," he said as he removed one, and then with only a slight grimace, drew the knife across the top of his arm. A red line of blood immediately appeared, and he stared at it in shock, blanching at the implications.

"Daniel, are you all right?" Carolyn rushed over to his side and grabbing a clean washcloth began to clean the blood on his arm.

"My God," he muttered at last. "How is this possible? How can this be possible? My God, I'm alive!" Without thought he pulled Carolyn to him and kissed her passionately. When he released her, he suddenly remembered that it was not his Carolyn that he held in his arms. "My profuse apologies, I meant no disrespect to you, nor to take any sort of advantage of you…"

Carolyn stared at this odd man, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I think we need to talk," she said.

"Agreed. Oh, you've prepared coffee? Please allow me to get you a cup." She sat down at a chair at the kitchen table and he returned a few moments later with a cup for both her and himself, her coffee was fixed just the way she liked it.

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How I like my coffee?"

He frowned but remained silent as he sat down. "Where should we start? Maybe you should tell me how you found me? And fill me in on what has happened since you did?"

"Okay," Carolyn said with a slow nod, unsure of how much she wanted to tell him of what had already transpired between them, especially if he didn't remember on his own. "I was out in the yard, pretty much just staring at the lake, I have a lot on my mind," she said. "And suddenly you were there. There was no where you could have come from without me seeing you, it was as if…as if you fell out of a hole in the sky or something. But that's not possible, is it?"

Daniel tugged on his ear and waited for her to continue.

"You were conscious, but barely. I didn't think I could get you into the car to drive you in to the hospital. And I certainly had no idea of how to explain a naked, delirious man that just happened to be at my residence, I'm afraid my parents would have a fit. That makes it almost worth it though," she gave him a wicked little smile and he laughed.

"A bit of a rebel, are you?"

"Just a little. I get tired of being told what to do, who to see, and so on. It gets very old."

"I can imagine," he said gaining another insight into his beloved.

"You were just functional enough for me to get you into the guest bedroom before you lapsed into unconsciousness. I called a friend of mine that's a nurse and she told me how to cool you off, what to do to try to bring the fever down. I'm not strong enough to get you into a tub filled with cold water so I did the next best thing and that was to cool you down with ice water."

"I'm guessing it helped that I wasn't clothed?" He teased her just a little and was rewarded with a lovely blush.

"Yes, well that," she ducked her face. "It did help," she squeaked. "I did as I was told and continued to bathe you with washcloths dipped in ice water." She shyly met his gaze again. "You are very hot…"

"I am? Don't you mean I was very hot?" A smile played on the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, that's it. I mean you were very hot. I'm very glad that you're feeling better now."

"As am I. Thank you for your tender care." He gave her an intimate look that made her blush again.

Then he cleared his throat uneasily. "And there is a matter that I am reticent to bring up, but I feel it needs to be addressed. My apologies if any of this subject matter embarrasses you."

After giving him a curious gaze, she gave him a nod to continue.

"That is to say, well, when I woke up I found…" he cleared his throat again. "Oh, blast! Why is this so damn hard to say?" He swallowed and gave her an earnest look. "Nothing untoward happened to you, did it? I did not do anything to compromise you? Or cause you dishonor?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't remember a blasted thing and because it is in my nature to…well to be with a woman."

Carolyn's heart sank, was he a playboy?

"Oh, I see," she said in a defeated tone.

What was she expecting? He was obviously a handsome, intelligent, well-travelled man, and she was just a young New England socialite who had very little experience with men. She was surprised to find that part of her was nurturing some feelings for this man who was still a stranger to her, but the rest of her was busy raising her defenses so that she didn't get hurt by a playboy, no matter how charming he may be.

"Well? Did I do anything reprehensible?" His expression was so earnest and concerned that she almost laughed.

"Did you what?"

"Did I compromise you? You look very much like the woman I love so I wouldn't be surprised if I tried to do something that I have no right to do."

There was a long silence and Carolyn weighed her options. In general, she believed that being honest was the best thing for all parties involved, but these were unusual circumstances. There were no two ways about it she had sex with a stranger; a charming, handsome stranger but a stranger non-the-less. A man she had only known for a little over three days and for two of those he had been delirious. She supposed she could be accused of taking advantage of the situation. It seemed he had no memory of them and while it made part of her sad, part of her was relieved, because if he didn't remember than none of his actions would be out of obligation to her, but rather because that was what he wanted to do. Some insane unreasonable part of her wanted him to stay, to be with her and find out if they might possibly have something together. Until now, when he spoke of the woman he loved with such emotion behind his words. If he already loved a woman that deeply, how could she ever hope to compete?

"No, nothing happened that I didn't want to happen," she said. It was true enough.

"So, no unwanted advances? Or actions on my part?"

"No, not at all." At least he was making it easy for her to give him an honest answer.

He frowned and drummed his fingers on the table as he stared at her.

"What?"

"Forgive me, but I had dreams of you. Dreams in which we…" he gestured in a way that left no doubt as to what he was referring to.

"Were they good dreams?" She asked, crimson creeping up past her collar and into her face.

"Oh, they were exceptional, and I shouldn't tell you that, should I?"

 _Yup_ , she thought, _he's flirting with me._ She was happy for a moment until she remembered the wife, but then she also remembered that he had called her his wife when he was delirious. Was he compromised by fever or was there something strange going on here?

He reached out his hand across the table to her and she took it, surprised at how natural the moment was between them.

"Where are you from? Your accent isn't American."

"Ireland originally, though I spent most of my life in Britan. So, it's British."

"But you live in America?"

"Yes, Schooner Bay."

"And that would be?"

"Maine." He frowned, wondering if he had given out too much information. She was bright it wouldn't take her long to investigate the facts if she chose to do so. But still? What sane woman would believe in a ghost or a time traveler when the information matched dates over one hundred years ago? Yes, he should be safe. She would probably believe the records got confused, or that he was a liar.

"And how long have you lived there?"

"That is open to interpretation. A very long time is my answer."

"You're not being very helpful," she said with a frown.

"My apologies, my intent is not to add to your frustration. It is just that I am not at liberty to reveal certain details of my existence. I do not wish to change too much."

"Change what? What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course, you can't." She let go of his hand, leaned back and stared at him, crossing her arms in front of her. "How did you really get here?"

"I assure you that I have no idea. I was in a room filled with gas from a malfunctioning heater and thought I would die of asphyxiation. I remember being in great pain. Except for the marvelous dream, I have no other memory until I saw you a few hours ago."

"You have no transportation?"

"No."

"No clothes except what you're wearing?"

He gave her a sad nod.

"Friends? Family?"

"None."

"A place to stay?"

Again, a sad shake of his head.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I am hoping that I am only passing through and not here for long. But I am not even certain of that." He sighed. "I do not know if my friends, who are not from around here can get me a ticket home."

"What kind of ticket? Maybe I can help?" She smiled. "I have a bigger allowance than I know what to do with; maybe I could buy you a ticket back home?"

"No, I would never ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"Thank you, my dear for the gracious offer, but trust me when I tell you it's impossible. I can only hope that I am found and allowed to return home."

"What if you aren't?"

"Then I really don't know what I will do. Find some sort of a job, a place to stay…I'm not quite sure how to do that anymore."

"Why not? It's not that hard."

"This world is very different from the world I grew up in, and I'm afraid most of my skill has to do with being on a ship and on the ocean. I don't know how that would translate into this world." He sighed and looked so lost that Carolyn reached for his hand again.

"Well, you at least have a friend in me, hopefully that's a start? And I'll help you find your way around if you want me to?"

"You would do that for me?" His face lit up with a smile of appreciation.

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

"You are far to kind to me. And trusting I many add. Haven't your parents told you not to trust strangers?" He teased again, and she discovered that she loved the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"They have and believe me when I tell you, that you are an exception to those rules. I feel as if I know you, but how can that be?"

He gave her a very innocent look and shrugged.

"And when I was…bathing you…you called me your wife and said we had been married for thirty years…"

"I said that?"

"Yes, you were very clear about that and the fact that you loved me."

"Dear God, I must have been very sick."

"None of that's true?" Her green eyes were just a little imploring.

"Well, since we just met how could we have been married for thirty years? You are nowhere near that old."

"And you're married?"

"Yes, happily."

"Then how can you speak of feeling something for me too?"

"Trust me when I tell you it is not a problem."

"You have an open marriage?"

"An open marriage?" He blinked in shock as the meaning behind her words sank in on him. "Good God, no. I would never betray my wife."

"Then how can you have feelings for me?"

"I can't explain. I can only tell you to have faith. That everything will work out in the end and that you will find your true love."

"Is that you?"

"I can't answer that. That is something you will have to discover."

"You called me Carolyn Muir earlier? You think I'm married to Bobby?"

He bit his lip, said nothing, but looked exceedingly unhappy at that thought.

"And you don't like that thought."

"It is not for me to say. I am trying very hard to offer no opinion on the matter as it is indeed your life."

"Why not Bobby? He's handsome, funny, smart, comes from a good family."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." The Captain admitted reluctantly.

"But you don't like him? You've never met him; how can you not like him?"

He shrugged, indicating he wouldn't answer.

"Fine. I'm tired of you and your guessing games. I'm going to leave for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Into town. I need some more groceries, I wasn't planning on having any company while I was up here," she said with a saucy tone.

"If I am disturbing you, I would be happy to leave." He looked uneasy. "I really should leave." He started to stand up and Carolyn pushed him back into his chair.

"You will stay. You are my guest and despite your oddness I will not throw you out into the world until you can better fend for yourself. And I need to know more about you. There is nothing to stop you from leaving once I go out the door but I'm hoping you will be courteous enough to stay as I would like you to be my guest while I am up here on vacation."

"You're on vacation?"

"Umm, yeah. If I wasn't alone up here I don't know how I would have explained you." She offered him that happy carefree smile again. "It's not like you're a stray cat that I decided to take in."

"Thank you, I think." He offered her the amused look again.

"Stay put and I will get us more food. Feel free to wander about the house and grounds, just don't get into trouble. Remember, I'm trusting you not to be some sort of social deviant."

"Oh, on my honor I assure you that I am not any sort of social deviant. Just a man that is a little lost, I'm afraid." He looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, well we'll work on that." She walked over to a small table in the hall entry way and grabbed a set of keys.

"Carolyn?" he called, and she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"If I do suddenly disappear while I am here, please know that it is because I had to leave you. Not because I wanted to."

"That's very cryptic."

"At the moment it seems to be what I do best."

"You got that right. Okay, stay put and I'll be back in a bit."

"As you wish," he inclined his head and sighed ever so slightly as the door closed behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Carolyn lie in her bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Daniel and his nearby proximity in the guestroom. She found herself wishing he was with her, wishing she was in his arms. It felt so right, so natural, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She could break down and tell him what really happened, and offer herself to him again, but that seemed desperate and that was one thing she did not want to be. But remembering the things he did to her, the way he made her body feel, it was tempting non-the-less.

She willed her brain to shut up and go to sleep, otherwise it was going to be a long night.

88888888888888888888888888888888

At first Carolyn wasn't sure what woke her up, she was in the house alone at Gull Cottage. She groaned, aware that she was very aroused due to the dream she had about Daniel and making love to him. She was still getting used to her new twenty something body and she was astounded at her level of need just from that damn dream. While she was seventy, she and Daniel did still have sex, but he was respectful, and it was a much more languid pace than that of her younger days. She had forgotten the yearnings of the physical at this age.

Those dreams were so vivid, so real, why did she have them? Was it because she was missing him so? Because she didn't know where he was? When he was?

"Oh, Daniel," she sighed as she sat up in bed. "Where are you? What are you doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: A bonus chapter this week! I want to get past this section to get back to the present where all the characters are once again involved in the story. For those of you that are more X-Files fans, thank you for your patience as the plot of this story has unfolded._

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Carolyn and Captain Gregg sat across from one another at the kitchen table. She had put together a reasonable breakfast for the two of them. French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, her secret vice. Also, coffee, orange juice and toast. It was more than she normally ate but Daniel looked like he could eat quite a bit and she knew although he hadn't talked about it, he still wasn't feeling well.

He smiled as he put another forkful of food into his mouth. "This is quite good," he commented once he had finished chewing.

"You sound surprised. Didn't I cook in your delirious little world?"

"Not very well," he chuckled.

"Well, I can, it's just not my favorite thing. I usually don't have time for it. And like anything else if you don't practice…"

"Point taken. It's delicious. My compliments to the chef. And my humble thanks," he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"You're welcome. We will talk more today?"

"We shall see."

"That will do for a start. It's not an outright no."

She was surprised to hear a doorbell ring around them.

"Are you expecting company?" He asked, suddenly wary.

"No, no one. I have the place to myself until I go home."

"Shall I leave?"

"Nonsense. You are my guest and we are having breakfast. Stay right where you are, and I'll take care of this. Probably some salesman."

"At your back door?"

"They can be very aggressive."

He nodded and went back to eating his breakfast as she went to the door and opened it.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" The shock in her voice was evident.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The small group of people in Gull Cottage watched tensely as Mulder and William settled on the bed, side by side.

"We're just about ready to start," Mulder said.

"Do you think you can bring him back this time?" Carolyn asked as she studied her friends.

"Yup, we'll get Uncle Danny," William said, reassuring his adopted aunt.

"If it gets to be too much for you, I'm bringing you back," Scully said. "Will does better, but Mulder you have some serious medical reactions."

"It's fine," he said, trying to shush her with his look.

"It can be that bad."

"What happens to him?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, does he get hurt?" Jonathan asked.

"He can. His heart rate rises drastically, his blood pressure increases to alarming levels, sometimes I'm afraid he's going to have an aneurism."

"Scully, it's not that bad."

"Not yet. Mulder, I know you feel you have to do this, but don't take long. Your body can't stand an extended session."

"It will be fine, Scully."

Carolyn walked over to the side of the bed, took Fox's hand in hers and searched his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want anything to happen to you, and I know that Daniel doesn't…"

"Then how will you get him back?"

"I don't know." Carolyn's voice was tinged with sadness.

"Carolyn, we'll be fine, just let us do this." He squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"You're sure?"

"Yup, we are Aunt Carolyn. It's okay. Dad and I will bring him back."

Carolyn stepped back to stand with her children as she watched Fox and William look at each other and nod.

"Ready Will?"

"Ready, Dad."

"Let's go get Danny."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Bobby glared at her.

"I'm here to see you! Where have you been? I've been calling for over a week with no answer. It's not like you to ditch me."

"Who told you? Was it Martha?"

"Martha?" He snorted. "I couldn't get a word out of her."

"Good. Then who?"

"Your father. He thought it was time you spoke with me."

"He's wrong. That is for me to decide, not you." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Come on, you should be over being mad at me. It was a mistake, that's all."

"Whose mistake?"

"Yours. I've already apologized, now I just need you to accept my apology."

"You're unbelievable! You were kissing another woman."

"She was kissing me! And she means absolutely nothing to me."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Then you're wrong. Come on, let me in," he said and stepped past her and into the kitchen. He was surprised to see another man there, a man who stood facing him, linen napkin in hand and an unmistakable air of confidence. "And you are?"

"He's a cousin of my neighbor. Bobby meet Roger, Roger Smith."

"Really? Roger Smith?" He gave Carolyn a skeptical look but stepped forward and offered his hand to Carolyn's guest.

The Captain set his napkin on the table and folded his hands in front of him, not taking the offered hand.

"Oh, like that is it?" Bobby stood taller, taking up the Captain's challenge. "And how is it that you know Carolyn?"

"Just as she said, through her neighbor," the Captain said helpfully

"And which neighbor is that?" Bobby asked turning to face Carolyn.

"The Smith's. They live a few streets over."

"I didn't know that you knew anyone named Smith."

"Umm, yeah. Met them last time I was up here."

"They sound pretty common to me."

"Careful, Bobby, you might get a nosebleed from that height."

The Captain bowed his head unable to keep a chuckle from escaping.

"Funny, huh? Afraid to laugh outright?"

"No, you pup, I was trying to be polite."

"All right. Man to man, why don't you tell me what you're really doing here?" Bobby stepped across the room so that he was a foot away from the Captain.

"I am having breakfast with Miss Williams. Isn't that obvious?" He spoke as if he were talking to a slow child and standing behind Bobby, she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

He spun around and before Carolyn could move, advanced on her and grabbed her arms within his hands in a very tight grip.

"Bobby!" She protested in a harsh whisper.

Before Bobby was aware of movement, her neighbor, Roger Smith, was standing behind Carolyn, an arm draped around her protectively. "Do you need any help Miss Williams?"

"No, I'm fine. Bobby was just letting go of my arms. Weren't you Bobby?"

There were a few moments of hesitation on his part, but then he released her arms and took a step back to regard the two of them. The Captain removed his arm from around Carolyn's shoulders.

"Carolyn, we need to talk."

"All right." She looked at Daniel. "Will you excuse us please?"

"As you wish. I will wait in the living room. If you should need any assistance do not hesitate to call."

"I won't, I promise." They exchanged a warm smile, before the Captain retreated to the living room. Then, crossing her arms in front of her she turned to face Bobby.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Concerned, Daniel paced back and forth in the living room; trying not to eavesdrop but desperately wanting to, his manners at war with his instincts. Still he promised Carolyn that he would wait until she called, and he was determined to honor his word. He bristled at the thought of Bobby Muir lying a hand on her, and even though he had never met the man before now, he had always believed Carolyn deserved better. And meeting him in person had done nothing to change his mind.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, disoriented and sat heavily on the couch, holding his head in his hands. And then the pain started, and he remembered feeling the same thing when he had been pulled out of his original life.

 _Was he was leaving again? Had his family figured out some way to retrieve him?_

Realizing his time was short he reached for a nearby pen and a napkin and as quickly left a note for Carolyn; he didn't want her to think that he had willingly abandoned her.

He paused to think if there was something to add, or if he had said too much when he doubled over in pain and disappeared. The pen clattered onto the table.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Back in the kitchen, Bobby glowered at Carolyn, arms folded in front of him, demanding an answer.

"What was that about?" Bobby sniped.

"Nothing. Why do you insist there's more to this?"

"Carolyn! You're having breakfast with the guy! You know what that implies."

She did know what it implied but she wanted to hear him speak the words.

"No, I don't, why don't you tell me?"

"It implies that you slept with him," Bobby said.

"You can accuse me of that after what you did?"

"I kissed that girl I didn't sleep with her."

"You didn't?"

"No, I swear it." He stepped closer. "Carolyn, please."

"Bobby, I just don't know. I need time to think about this."

"You've had time, you should be over it now."

"Why do you think there is a timeline to this?"

"Shouldn't there be? Look, we both made mistakes and you got mad, I understand that. But it's time to be over it."

"No, it's up to me."

He paused for a few moments. "I bet that's not what your parents think. They like me and want us to be together. What do you think they will think if I tell them about your breakfast with Roger?"

"Bobby!"

"They don't know as much about your rebellious side, I'd be more than happy to tell them."

"You wouldn't."

He nodded slowly. "I will; unless you come home with me."

"I can't go home with you. But I will be back when Spring break is over. We'll talk then."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Bobby. I promise."

"Good." He smiled and stepped closer to her. "I do love you, Carolyn. You know that, right?"

"Of course," she offered him a confused smile as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, that he deepened into a more searching one. She stopped him and gently pushed him away.

"Something wrong?" He regarded her with puzzled eyes.

"No, nothing," she murmured, surprised that she was mentally comparing Bobby's kiss to Daniels. And Bobby was not the winner.

"You'll come home?"

"As soon as I'm done with vacation. It's only a few more days. Okay?"

"All right. You swear there's nothing going on with him?" He couldn't hide his jealousy.

"Nothing. I've just met him. Certainly, you can give me more credit than that?"

He studied her for a moment and then nodded a slow smile coming out of his face. "Of course, you're Carolyn Williams. You would never take a stranger to bed. I should know better than that."

"Yes, you should."

"You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. We're just going to have some more coffee and then he'll be on his way."

"Great. I'm sorry if I was an ass," he said and stepped close again and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, one she enjoyed more than his first kiss.

"I'll accept that apology, but I'm still working on the other one."

"We'll talk when you get back, all right?"

"Yeah, now please go. I need to get back to my guest before he thinks I am a poor hostess."

"And we can't have that." He laughed. "Okay, babe, I'll see you soon."

Carolyn stared at the door after Bobby left, then she went to it and locked it because she did not want him returning unannounced. Then she took her cup and went into the living room only to find it empty. Daniel's coffee cup was there, but he was not.

Alarmed, she searched the bedrooms, and then the rest of the rooms in the house but he was gone. Shocked that he would run out on her, she sat down on the couch where he must have been sitting and saw a scribbled note.

 _Several years from now you will have the opportunity to lease Gull Cottage in Schooner Bay, Maine. To assure our future together you must do so. I will be there but not as you know me know. Please don't be alarmed if I don't know you. It will all work out I promise you…_

It was just another thing to add to the strange, mysterious man that Daniel Gregg was, a man she was already falling in love with despite the caution issued by her mind. It would be quite some time before she could accept another man's touch, even Bobby's. So much for starting a relationship with the handsome new man in her life.

Depressed, she sipped her coffee, knowing that she would want something more substantial later.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The atmosphere in the room shifted and they all looked at Mulder and William as they groaned and then cried out together. There was a sudden noise and the sound of something crashing into the nearby Master Suite. Carolyn raced out of the room followed by the children as they raced to the room and threw open the door.

In the middle of the floor, clearly unconscious, and lying in a heap was the Captain. Not in his usual Captain's clothes but some outdated trousers and dress shirt that Carolyn recognized as belonging to the fifties She ignored the feeling that there was more of a reason that the clothes seemed so familiar to her, but she pushed the thought away determined to deal with it later. Her immediate concern was to make sure he was all right.

"Jonathan, help him onto the bed," she ordered but her son was already helping the barely conscious Captain. With great care he laid him down in a more comfortable position and did a quick check of his pulse. And put a hand over the left side of his chest, before he turned and grinned foolishly at his mother.

"Mom, he has a heartbeat," he said in a hushed voice.

"He what?" Carolyn's world suddenly tilted abruptly, and Jonathan caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'll be fine, really," she said, but Jonathan ignored her and walked her to the other side of the bed where she could sit down until she felt better.

"Stay there," Jonathan ordered. "I'm going to get Dana to look over the two of you, and then I'm going to find where the hell Candy has gotten to. I know she likes to sleep in but with all the noise we've been making this is ridiculous. Plus, she has to hear the good news."

"Yes, do that," Carolyn said, still feeling faint.

The Captain was unconscious but mumbling things that she couldn't make out. She felt his head, and although warm, it seemed to be nothing more than a low-grade fever. Sighing, she placed her hand over his chest and listened to his beating heart.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thank you for reading! Remember writers love reviews - honest!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for all your reviews – you guys are great!_

 **Chapter 8**

Jonathan stumbled into the guest room, his face a mixture of shock and excitement. Scully looked up from where she sat holding Mulder's hand and wondered what else had gone wrong.

"Jonathan? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Dad, he's back!" He bounced up and down, unable to contain himself. "And he's alive!"

"He's what?" Dana's jaw dropped.

"He's alive, oh, Dana!" Unable to help himself, he pulled Scully around in a circle and held her close, even giving her a kiss on the cheek.

There was a soft growl from the bed and they looked over to see Mulder watching them with bleary eyes. "None of that, Jonathan. She's mine."

"What? Oh, sorry," with a grin Jonathan released her. "But can you please go check on him? Make sure he's okay? Oh, and Mom too?"

"Carolyn? What's wrong with Carolyn?" Scully's alarm was genuine, but she spared Mulder a smile as he held her hand.

"Not too much, I think she was just overwhelmed because Dad's back and that he's alive! Please, just go check on them? I have to go get Candy, I don't know why she isn't here yet." He bounded out of the room.

"Wow!" Mulder yawned.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. How do I look?"

"Like you were hit by a truck," Scully chuckled, and he smiled at her.

"Did I hear right? Danny's back? We got him?"

Scully nodded, and couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek. "You and Will did it, you brought him back. I'm so proud of what you two did."

"Hey, no tears, G-woman. We're fine." He yawned again. "Did I hear right? Danny's alive?"

"That's what Jonathan said. I'm going to go check."

"I wanna go with you."

"You should rest." She tried to push him back against the mattress.

"I like when you manhandle me, you know?" He leered at her and she laughed. "But seriously, I'm going with or without your help. With would be more pleasant."

"But you need to rest. You survived better than last time, but it was still hard on you."

"I'll rest later. I need to see Danny. He's my friend too you know."

Their eyes met for several long moments as they exchanged their unspoken communication and after a few long moments, Scully nodded.

"All right, let's get you up. Will is sleeping and should be out for a bit."

"Then we'll leave him. We can come back later," Mulder said.

Scully nodded and helped her husband to his feet, where he leaned against her for a couple of minutes. With a sigh he pulled away from her and bent his head to offer her a sweet kiss.

"What's that for?" She asked with a smile.

"Because I love you, because you're you."

"I'll take it. Come on. We need to go check on Daniel and Carolyn." He leaned against her as they made their way out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Jonathan pounded on the door and rattled it and called to his sister from outside the door. When she didn't answer, he opened the door and entered the guest bedroom. She was standing in front of the mirror on the closet door seemingly frozen in place as she stared at herself.

"Candy, come on, you have to come with me."

"Jon, what is it?"

"Dad! He's back. And more than that he seems to be alive! Candy, he's alive!" Not having paid attention to her until this moment, he spun her around and then froze as he stared at her.

"Candy? What happened to you?"

His sister's appearance had changed overnight. Though she had been pretty, and grown into a lovely young woman, now she was drop-dead gorgeous. With thick, wavy strawberry blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders, a face that was subtly altered to enhance the best of her features, and clear blue eyes that Jonathan associated with only one person, the Captain.

"Sis?" He squeaked.

"Jon! I don't have a clue! I went to bed as normal but when I work up I was like this. What is this? What does it mean?"

"Umm, I have a thought, but I think we need to talk to Mom and Dad. Maybe they can shed some light on this."

"Fine. Better than freaking out in here. Let's go."

Shaking his head, Jonathan and Candy headed to the Master Suite to see what they could do to solve this mystery.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The Captain groaned and concentrated on thinking past the pain he was feeling in every joint, every pore of his body, and opened his eyes to find a room full of people staring at him.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" He grumbled.

"Daniel," he heard the whisper of Carolyn's voice and turned his head to look at her. There were tears streaming down her face.

"My love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He felt her hand in his and squeezed it. "It's all right, I am back with you again."

"Do you know where you've been?"

"At the moment no. Just that every fiber of my body hurts," he winced in pain.

"Congratulations on that, Danny. That's a good thing," Fox grinned broadly.

"How can being in such pain possibly be a good thing?"

"Think about it…yeah…that's it…"

The Captain frowned trying to get his lagging brain to think why it would be a good thing to have pain, and then it occurred to him, he hadn't felt pain in a very long time; in fact, the last time he remembered feeling pain such as this was when he was alive…

His eyes widened as that thought sank in, nestled into the corners of his mind, and he couldn't help himself, he smiled, and looked at Carolyn who was still crying. "I'm alive?"

"You most certainly are," Scully said with a grin matching Mulders. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Daniel."

Carolyn fell into his arms and they hugged, both wrapped up in the emotion of the moment.

Jonathan came bounding into the room at that moment and stopped dead in his tracks, he smiled and wiped a tear away from his eyes before anyone saw.

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt the moment, but something has happened to Candy…"

"Candy?" Carolyn said, her head snapping up.

"Is she all right?" Daniel finished before Carolyn could.

"Calm down, she's fine, but she's…different. We're kind of hoping that the two of you might tell us what happened?"

"Lad, what do you mean?"

"I'll show you," he said and with a nod to Candy who was waiting in the hallway, she entered. Everyone in the room gasped at her new appearance then looked at Carolyn and Daniel whose features conveyed their shock and alarm at Candy's new look.

Feeling a bit under the microscope he sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard. "Why are you all looking at me as if I've done something wrong?" He chafed under their scrutiny.

"Umm, Danny, look at her," Mulder said.

He did and saw the young woman that he loved with all his heart, but now that he was studying here, he saw what everyone else saw. He'd always thought Candy was lovely, not quite as stunning as her mother, but a quiet beauty just the same. Now her hair color was a vibrant reddish blond, long and flowing; her once slender figure now more full and voluptuous, and her face was more beautiful than ever. But when he looked in her worried eyes he saw his own looking back at him.

"I don't understand…"

"Candy, honey, are you all right?" Carolyn asked her eldest as she held out a hand and called her over to the bedside.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what happened." She sighed and went over to grasp her mother's hand.

"I'd say it was pretty obvious," Fox started but Dana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fox, if you're implying that I took advantage of Carolyn while I was on my way back here…" he was so angry he was sputtering as the color in his face rose.

"Daniel, it's all right."

"But he's insinuating that you and I…that we…I would never take advantage of you like that."

"I know, really, I know." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which reduced him to quiet grumbling.

The air pressure within the room changed and for just a moment everyone felt a cool breeze as Sucellos appeared in their midst and gave them a polite bow.

"And what brings you to these shores?"" Daniel growled.

"If you must know, I'm here to straighten out a mess that all of you have created."

"Us? What have we done?" Mulder asked.

"What haven't you done is a better questions Mr. Mulder." He paused. "You remember that 'alien hunt' that you went on?"

"Yeah?"

"It was that gel like substance, wasn't it?" Scully said. "Was that was caused all of us to become younger?"

"Yes, of course." He gave all of them an impatient look. "Are all of your memories so dense? You do remember my saying that there was a reward in your future for getting rid of that problematic demon, don't you?"

"He was a bit more than problematic, Sucellos," Daniel growled again.

"Stop taking that tone with me, you know better." He turned back to the lot of them. "Your reward was in place and working until you mucked it up."

"Working? You can't be serious." Carolyn got off the bed, and hands on hips stood in front of the powerful spirit. "Yes, we all became younger and that is all well and good, but Daniel was gone! There is nothing good about that!"

"Ahh, the fire that the Captain so loves. Sit down, Mrs. Gregg, and listen to what I have to say."

"But…"

"Sit down," he said in an authoritative voice and with some reluctance she did.

"Yes, Daniel was gone, but in order to become as the rest of you are he had to be. We had to reunite him with his true body and the only way we could do that was to send him back to it in the past."

"What good would that do?" Scully asked trying to grasp what the elder spirit was telling them.

"That, my dear Mrs. Mulder would give his present spirit self time to accumulate some physical matter. To restore him to a living person he needed to accumulate as much of his physical matter that he could. Upon the death of his physical self, his current spirit self would be brought here again, and he would be transformed into a living person. Not quite the same as the lot of you because he has been a spirit for so long, but close enough."

"There was no other way for you to accomplish this unless you reunited him with his physical body?"

"There is one other way, Mrs. Mulder, but it is most unpleasant."

"You would have had to dig up what was left of his body?"

"Yes, as I said, most unpleasant. And somewhat possible he would have been resurrected disfigured. That wouldn't make anyone happy, least of all Daniel and his lovely wife."

"So, if we hadn't done anything to rescue him?" Mulder queried.

"Then he would have been returned to you in this time, alive." He spoke to them as if he was speaking to a group of children that didn't understand. "All you had to do was wait." Then he blew out an exasperated breath and ran a hand through his hair before he turned to look at Candy, appraising her with sharp eyes.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You really don't know? Look at yourself. Who do you think you look like?"

Candy bit her lip, she knew who she looked like now, she knew whose eyes stared back at her. "I look like Mom…and like the Captain…" she whispered.

"Glad you can see that, perhaps there is some hope for some of you in this room." He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor before turning to look at Carolyn and Daniel. "Look what you have done!" His focus was on the two of them.

"I did nothing! I didn't touch her in that manner!" Hid blue eyes were stormy as he lifted himself off the bed to stand up.

"Tell us what you remember, Daniel."

"I just did."

"Say it again for me please."

"I felt like I was yanked out of my real body just before I was going to die…"

"An apt description…"

"And I hurt tremendously, I can't remember the time I felt such pain. I had a vague recollection of landing hard, on the ground, there was green grass…and feet…and when I looked up I saw Carolyn."

"Then what?"

He frowned as he struggled to remember. "I had some rather vivid dreams, but when I woke two days later I was at the lake house of Carolyn's family. She was the only one there and she nursed me back to health. We had two more days together, in which we talked and ate together, but nothing else!" His blue eyes stared into those of his mentor, but the older spirit didn't flinch.

"Dreams you say? What kind of dreams?"

"I am not at liberty to say. It would be impolite of me."

"They were sex dreams," Mulder smirked and glanced at Jonathan, who reddened in embarrassment at such talk about his parents, but he laughed anyway.

Daniel refused to say any more, but Carolyn quietly looked to the floor.

"Mom? Do you have something to add?" Candy asked, noting her mother's behavior.

"No, nothing."

"Oh, come now, Carolyn. You need to be honest and tell everyone what really happened because if you don't I will. What happened has affected everything that was set in place."

"Really? No, it can't be that serious."

"No?" Sucellos nodded over to Candy. "Think what you did, didn't change anything?"

"My dear?" Daniel turned a questioning look on his wife. "What did you do?"

Carolyn closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to pull images, thoughts from her mind that eluded her all day. Glimpses of things she knew couldn't be true, dreams that had a strangely real quality to them, dreams that seemed more like memories. As she concentrated they all pulled together and coalesced into a lifetime different from the one she had already lived. She gasped and opened her eyes looking at Sucellos who nodded in acknowledgement.

"No?"

"Yes, it's true. The original timeline has been altered."

"Carolyn?" Daniel laid his hand on her arm, and she turned to him.

"Umm, I thought that these things in my mind were dreams, or daydreams but instead maybe they're new memories?"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Start with what you know about meeting Daniel at the Lake House," Sucellos suggested.

"Okay, as good of a place as any." She gathered up her courage before she spoke and looked at those around her. "My new memory of that time is this. I was staying at my parent's Lake House. I was in grad school, and twenty-three. I was going with Bobby, but we had had a fight and I needed some time away from him to sort things out. I was at the Lake House alone, I was out in the yard, and bear in mind it is a yard with a rather large so it's impossible for a person to sneak up on you, and suddenly this strange naked man was at my feet."

"Naked?" Mulder grinned, and Scully couldn't help herself, she laughed. Jonathan and Candy bit their lip to refraining from commenting.

"Naked, not a stitch of clothing, anywhere." Carolyn covered her eyes and felt herself blushing as she remembered the moment. "I looked around to see if there was anyone else with him and where he could possibly have come from, but I had no clue." She sighed and looked at Daniel. "He was barely conscious and babbling rather incoherently. He seemed to know me though I had no idea why as I had never seen him before that moment. I couldn't just leave him there. I could either try to get him into the car, take him to the hospital and then try to explain why I had a delirious naked man at my house…"

"Which would have created quite the scandal…" Scully said.

Carolyn exchanged a grateful look with her friend.

"Yes, or I could try to get him into the house and a guest room. I had a nurse friend that I knew would help out with information and thought that maybe I could nurse him back to health myself."

"Which you clearly did as I woke up two days later feeling quite myself. Well, except for being a bit weak." He smiled at her in appreciation. "What could have possibly happened?"

"Well, you see, I found myself rather admiring your physique while I tended to you. Since I couldn't lift you to get you into a bathtub with cold water, I had to do the next best thing, I had to bath you…all of you…" She bit her lip and giggled. "I found you very intriguing. I had limited experience and I wondered how you stacked up against someone like Bobby…"

Daniel shot Mulder a look and the other man bit his lip as hard as he could to refrain from his normal smart-ass remark, and let Carolyn continue.

"The second day you were delirious, but your fever was starting to drop, you were mostly sleeping and had only an occasional rant of strange things that you said. One point I had my hand on your forehead, checking for fever and you opened your eyes and grabbed me. It was quite…exciting. Your intent was clear, and you pulled me to you and kissed me."

"I didn't cause you harm, I didn't force you…" The Captain was horrified.

"No, Daniel, nothing like that. You kept telling me how much you loved me, how long we had been married, and when you began to touch me it was as if you knew what I liked best." She sighed. "I couldn't have stopped you even if I wanted to." She shrugged and looked at Scully. "What would you do with a gorgeous naked man telling you with great sincerity that he loves you? That he only wants to be with you?"

Dana nodded in understanding and turned her gaze on Mulder.

"So, we did it," Carolyn finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Carolyn!"

"Oh, Daniel, don't be so shocked. I was young, and you were a delicious treat even if I didn't know you. And don't think that I slept with strangers because I didn't, don't, whatever until that time with you. You were so fascinating, and so sincere in stating your love for me that I somehow believed you. Maybe I wanted to believe you, believe that someone could love me as much as you said you did? I let things happen." She paused and gave him a satisfied smile. "And when we woke up, I let it happen again."

"Carolyn! Twice! And I can't remember?"

"If you were lucid would you have let it happen?"

"No, by God! It's wrong for it to be like that between us."

"I hate to break this up, but Daniel, accept the fact that Carolyn is telling the truth and that you two had sex and changed the timeline."

Troubled, he frowned. "And then what happened?"

"We had a couple of more days once you were conscious, we spent time together, ate together, and had conversations, and you met Bobby."

"You met our father?" Candy asked.

"Yes, yes I did. And forgive me, but I was not impressed." The Captain said as kindly as he could.

"You were jealous."

"Of course, I was jealous, but even with that I stepped away and did my best to not interfere."

"You were very good," Carolyn said with a smile for him. "But after I got Bobby to leave, I went into the living room and you were gone. I searched the house but all I found was a note that said…"

"When you have the opportunity to lease Gull Cottage in a few years, do so. And don't be alarmed if I don't know you. It will all work out I promise you…" He quoted.

"Yeah, that. I hardly knew you, but I was heartbroken. I felt a bond with you that I couldn't explain, compelled to be with you. It's as if my heart recognized you and knew that we were meant to be together." She looked at the others in the room that were quietly listening to her story. "I know how hopelessly romantic and sappy that sounds, but it's true. And believing that helped me through things until the time had passed and I could move to Gull Cottage."

"Things? What things did you need help with?" Daniel's tone was grave.

"Well, you see, here's the thing I didn't plan on." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "A month after you were gone I found out that I was pregnant. I hadn't been with Bobby as he was still trying to get back together with me. It was your baby." She exchanged a long look with him.

Several emotions passed across the Captain's face; shock, astonishment, and horror. "I abandoned you while you were pregnant with my child? My God!"

"Daniel just don't! You had no control over your leaving, you didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't even know I was pregnant. You would only have abandoned me if you had known and then walked out on me. I didn't even tell you that we had…you know."

"But still.."

"Daniel, stop feeling guilty, you didn't know and there was nothing you could do as you couldn't stay in that time frame. You know that," Sucellos said.

"What happened after that, Mom?" Candy asked.

"Well, nine months later I had you."

"That means that he's my real Dad now?" Candy looked from her mother to the Captain in wonder.

"Cool!" Jonathan exclaimed from nearby.

Daniel Gregg shrugged helplessly, overwhelmed by what had been revealed to him.

"Danny, you dog you! And Carolyn! Who knew you were such a hot number?" Mulder cheered his friends in his own unique way.

"What else, my dear?"

"Nothing special from what I remember. I almost married Bobby, but at the last minute I couldn't go through with it. He said he loved me and that he would treat this child as his own. But I couldn't do it, I just couldn't let him be intimate with me." She looked back at Daniel, tears in her eyes. "He wasn't you, you see."

"I ruined you," he said, disgusted with himself.

"No, I was young but made my own choices. I was a single mother, and with some reluctance my parents helped to support Candy and me. I eventually found a job at the local newspaper and made a reasonable career of things. I found out more about Captain Daniel Gregg and that he died long before I was ever born. I even found an early photo of you and it left no doubt in my mind that was who I had rescued that fateful day. And you lived in Schooner Bay. I watched for years to see a rental listing for Gull Cottage. When it did I called and rented the property sight unseen. And everything else happened the way it did the first time with one exception."

"You have not mentioned Jonathan."

"No. I only had Candy."

Everyone turned to look at Jonathan.

"What? What do you mean that you didn't have me?"

Sucellos came over and placed a gentle hand on the shoulders of the taller man. "It means that in this timeline you don't exist."

"What? That's impossible!" Daniel roared and walked across the room to stand in front of his mentor. "You have the power to fix it so do so!"

Sucellos regarded him with great patience and gave the same look to everyone in the room.

"I told you there was much to be discussed and now there is much to be decided. When we did this reset we did not expect that any of you would be able to interfere in what was happening; we did not realize that young William had the ability to pull someone through time. Or that he would make you aware of some latent abilities that you have, Mr. Mulder. Your interference has created this dilemma."

"We were trying to rescue Danny, make sure he came back to us. We couldn't just abandon him."

"He means so much to all of us," Scully stated in a firm voice.

"I don't doubt your intentions are good, but the execution left something to be desired."

"Now what? I don't want to be erased from existence, there must be a way to make sure that doesn't happen."

"We can't lose Jonathan, Carolyn agreed, and the Captain stood taller and glared at the spirt in front of him.

"I will explain the two options that you have left and then all of you will be given time to think about them and decide what you want to do."

"What are they?" Jonathan said, his expression grim.

"Option number one is simple; all of these changes are removed. Things will be restored to the original timeline. Carolyn will be seventy something, Daniel will be the spirit he was, and the Mulders will be the ages they were before the change. Jonathan and Candy will be as they have always been."

"Is there another option?" Candy asked.

"Yes, but he will not like it," Sucellos briefly inclined his head towards the Captain.

"To have Jonathan appear in this altered timeline you would need to go back to that time a few years later and create him. Just like you did with Candy," he couldn't help but grin at his charge.

"What? You expect me to seduce Carolyn and then abandon her again? I will not do that! It's unpardonable to ask such a thing. I love her, why would I leave her pregnant with my child and knowingly abandon her a second time? No! I'll have no part in this!" He crossed his arms in front of him and glared at his mentor.

"Be that as it may, that is the only way to make this alternate time lime workable. And with it the gifts of youth, and in your case, a restored life." He leaned forward and dropped his voice. "Think of it, Daniel. You will be able to live the life that you've always wanted to with Carolyn. And the Mulders will also be free to live the life they so richly deserve. The children will truly be yours as you and Carolyn have always wished them to be. Is that such a dreadful thing?"

"I will not seduce Carolyn just to impregnate her! How can you ask that of me?"

"Dad!" Jonathan's voice cut through the Captain's tirade. "Please, consider it." The man that Jonathan now was swallowed as he was trying to control his emotions. "I'm good with this whole change, and I'd love to truly be your son."

"Jonathan? You know how honored I'd be to have that privilege, but to do that to your mother…"

"Maybe his mother has a say in it too…"

Daniel turned to face his wife. "You would actually consider this?"

"I think Sucellos is right. We all need to talk about this and come to a mutual decision. Am I right?" she asked the spirit.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, you are. I will give you a day to decide, that is all of the time that can be spared." He looked from Carolyn to Daniel. "But you must behave yourself in

the here and now. No…canoodling."

"Canoodling?" Carolyn laughed. "That's a rather quaint term."

"Yes, but appropriate to convey my meaning without being vulgar."

"Agreed. This decision is too weighty to do something as frivolous as that."

"Thank you," Sucellos said and then turned a somber luck on the Mulders. "And that goes for you too. No canoodling. When we get this sorted out you will have plenty of time to do that on your own."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and shrugged, then nodded at the spirit.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." Then he turned to Jonathan. "And I am sorry to tell you this, but you will begin to experience pain and some anxiety."

"Why?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"Because you are beginning to fade from existence. I can keep things on an even keel for a brief time, but…" he shrugged.

Jonathan paled and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Now that you have all of the information you need to make an informed decision I will be on my way. I will return the same time tomorrow, so be prepared." And with a final nod to everyone, he was gone.

The occupants of the somber room filed out quietly, leaving the Captain and his wife alone to contemplate their decision.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for sticking with me – reviews are greatly appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The late afternoon weather was nice, a pleasant seventy something degree day, light breeze coming off the ocean, and if not for the uncertainty that lie before them, Scully would have been a very happy. She leaned back into Mulder who had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her quietly as the gazed at the ocean that was a short walk from their house on the outskirts of Schooner Bay.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mulder whispered into her ear.

She sighed but said nothing.

"That's not an answer."

"I don't know what to think. I mean, it's really not our decision is it?"

"No, I guess not. But one way or another we do have Danny back and that's a good thing."

"Yes, it is." She turned around within his arms to look into his eyes. "Do we really have any say in this decision when it is so personal to Carolyn and Daniel?"

"I don't know," he brushed her cheek softly with his fingertips, "Maybe not."

"What's your opinion? Given the choice do you want to stay like this and start over or go back to what we had before the Captain disappeared?"

Mulder snorted in amusement. "You mean old and decrepit?"

Scully laughed. "But we were finally happy. I was, weren't you? I thought you were?" She searched his face.

"Scully as long as I have you, and since we got Will back, I couldn't ask for anything more, really. You two are the most important people in my life. I thought you knew that?"

"I do, really I do, but…"

"It's tempting to stay like this, to start over and have the life we would have had if we had not been so slow to give in to each other."

"Yes, that.'

"Scully I'd love that, but as you said it's a more highly personal decision for Danny and Carolyn."

"I agree, I think we need to go along with whatever they decide. But I'd love to start over with you, Mulder."

He grinned at her wolfishly. "Well, we are this age until tomorrow…"

"But we promised that we wouldn't…"

"You really have no interest in knowing what it would have been like if we had conjoined much, much earlier in our relationship?" He pulled her close and began to nibble on her neck.

"Mulder!" She squirmed as he bit a sensitive spot, and then giggled.

"We never did do it in our office."

"No, no we didn't." Scully paused and then blew into his ear sending shivers of anticipation rushing through him. "We do have an office in our new house…"

"Oh, honey, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to their home as fast as her little legs could go.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The evening was truly lovely, Candy thought as she looked off the porch of Gull Cottage. She looked away from the ocean as her brother arrived with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we needed something stronger than soda, tea, or coffee."

"Good choice," Candy favored him with a smile.

He poured them both a liberal glass and then they sat back, enjoying their long-established camaraderie.

"How are you feeling, Jon?"

"Do you mean physically or emotionally?" He gave her a wry smile that reminded her of the Captain.

"You're very like him, you know?"

"Thanks, Sis. I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is."

They sipped their drink and were quiet for a bit.

"What do you want to do, Jon?"

Jonathan laughed, a deep helpless laugh. "I want to be born, I want to grow up with Mom and the Captain as my parents."

"For real?" Candy smiled.

"Why not? In every way that ever counted he is my Dad. You know that."

"Do you remember anything of our father, Bobby Muir?"

"No, sorry, Sis, but not really." He grimaced. "I know he means more to you than me, he always has. I guess that's because you remember him."

"What do you remember?"

Jonathan closed his eyes and concentrated. "I remember two things. Riding around on his shoulders and laughing because he threw me in the air."

"And the other?" Her now blue eyes regarded her brother with the intense gaze of the Captain.

"The other is not a good one. I remember playing with my toys and it was noisy. You were scared, and Mom and Dad were yelling at each other. Seeing you scared was hard…"

"I remember that, you began to cry…"

"Well, I was what? Three?"

"I think."

"I was always kind of scared of him after that."

"Sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to add to it."

"You were a kid too, Candy. You have nothing to apologize for." Jonathan finished his drink, enjoying the warmth that trickled down his throat. "That's really good. Dad always did have good liquor around here."

Now Candy snorted in amusement. "Which explains why you got drunk more than once on it!"

"Yeah, until I did it the night before we went sailing with him. I was so sick!" He laughed. "Maybe the Captain was right, maybe I deserved it."

"He's really smart, even though we didn't believe it growing up."

"Does any kid think their parents know better? Do your kids? Do my kids?" He shook his head. "It's normal not to believe your folks."

Candy got up and poured them both another round before looking back at her brother. "What do you want to do?"

"I want him to go back and seduce Mom. I want to be his actual son. In every way but that I am."

"I know…"

'But?"

"But is it right? Is it right to redo our history and erase Bobby Muir from it?"

"I dunno. I never gave him much thought. See, I think that part of things is up to you. Are you okay with the change? Can you accept being the Captain's daughter?"

"So melodramatic! Sounds like the title to a romance novel."

Jonathan laughed and took another sip of his drink. "I guess it does. But seriously, Candy. You remember more than I do."

"Yeah, our father was kind of a mystery to me too. I was older than you but not by much. He was good at first, and I remember riding around on his shoulders just like you do. He played tea with me once. I remember having breakfast with him and Mom. I didn't know what was going on, but they didn't always talk much. And when Mom was pregnant with you he was gone a lot. Mom said he was working, and she's never told me different, probably doesn't want to tarnish my image of him any more than it already is, but now I wonder."

"Why haven't you asked her? We're all adults now."

"I guess I figured if she wanted me to know she would tell me, so I didn't push it."

"Huh, okay."

"Would you have wanted to grow up anywhere else, Candy? I mean, even having a ghost as our father figure?

"No, I can't imagine it." She paused and laid a hand on her brother's arm and waited for him to look at her again. "He's my dad too you know? At least he was once I got past being mad at everyone for not telling me he was here that first year."

"Oh, you still upset about that?" Jonathan laughed again.

"Nah, I got over it."

"What do you want, Candy? Do you want everything back to the way it was? Or do you want things to be the way they are now?" Her brother's eyes glittered with happiness. "He's alive, Sis. Really truly alive. Mom and Dad can finally have a real life together! And their friends Mulder and Scully have a chance to start over too. That's a great gift and I think they all deserve it."

"And you're okay with being his son?"

"More than all right," he beamed at his sister. "You?

"Yeah, I guess. He's special. But the things we remember for growing up will be different. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, it will be interesting as hell, and probably harder for Mom until we get to Gull Cottage, but I'm okay with it."

Candy took a deep breath and nodded. "Then let's tell them to go ahead. Let's tell Dad that he needs to go back and seduce Mom so that you can be my brother. Again."

"That's my Sis," Jonathan said and pulled her to him hugging her tight.

"I still can't believe you got that tall," she said when he released her.

"Well, we'll see how tall I am later. I wonder what I'll look like?" He mused, his voice eager.

"Doesn't matter, you'll still be my bratty brother."

"Damn straight." He sighed. "How's William?"

"Still asleep. I can hardly believe what he can do, it's amazing."

"You'll have time to talk to him and Mulder later." Jonathan grinned to himself.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Do you really believe they went home for a change of clothing and a shower?"

"Sure, why not?" Candy bit her lip at looked at her brother's grinning face. "Oh, they wouldn't. Not when they were told not too..."

"It's Fox, and we don't know him as well as Mom and Dad, but I bet he doesn't always play by the rules."

"I can't argue that. I wonder if that will change things?" Candy asked.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning. I doubt we'll see them before then."

The two of them laughed and poured another drink as they sat down once again and quietly enjoyed the day.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Bent over the desk, Scully let out a long low moan as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. A bit of bad language ensued as he came after her, her name laced with profanities and deep reverence. Collapsed over her, they panted at their exertions. Then with a kiss to the back of her neck, he helped her to straighten up. She turned around into his arms and they wordlessly kissed one another, exchanging tenderness with their soft exchanges, lips gently touching and exploring.

"God, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she laid her hand on his cheek.

"That was…amazing. Why the hell did we wait so long to do this?"

"You know. But maybe we shouldn't have."

"Do you think?" He laughed, pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "We should have used that office," he said wistfully.

"And have it smell like sex all the time?" She snorted. "The X-files and our life would have been very different. Besides you weren't ready for this back then. Hot sex, maybe, but a commitment?"

"And you were?" He questioned her.

"Maybe not, probably not." She laughed. "I guess everything went the way it was supposed to for us."

"Maybe, but it's fun to wonder."

"It is, and I did. I had fantasies too, you know?"

"Ohh, Scully. Care to share?" He pushed against her and she felt him half hard once again. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Mulder?"

"Umm, I guess I didn't tell you that I have an unusually short refractory period, especially when I was younger. And I'm younger…" he leered at her.

"Mulder, we agreed to not do this at all."

"Right now, it's kind of like closing the barn door after the horse is out." He turned her around and started marching her out of the home office.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs, to the bedroom."

"Mulder?"

"Scully, I'm going to canoodle the hell out of you…" he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The Captain sat on the wingchair in the Master Suite while Carolyn sat on the loveseat they stared at each other in silence, not sure what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Captain said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't know in the here and now. Apparently, the memories of the timeline change take a bit to catch up."

"Carolyn?"

"Really, it's true. When Sucellos told me to tell you what happened, it all clarified in my mind. Until that moment it was like a dream, wild imaginings. I couldn't even contemplate it was true until…"

"Candy," he sighed.

"Yes." She studied the face of her husband. "Are you upset that she is your child?"

"Oh, no, never. You know better than that." He paused. "It was the way it happened. The fact that I was some place I was not supposed to be and then I took advantage of you."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow in some amusement. "You have no memory of making love to me? Twice I may add. I obviously knew what I was doing when we…coupled…but you still it's your fault for taking advantage of me?"

"Yes."

"You are a stubborn, mule headed man, you know that don't you?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"As you tell me from time to time. I often pay you the same compliment," he said in a monotone.

"Stop beating yourself up and stop feeling guilty for something you have no control over. It's not your fault. Let's go on from here and decide what is the best thing to do."

"Agreed," he said with a long sigh and she looked into his sad blue eyes. "But Carolyn, I have to ask, I was a stranger to you, how could you…have made love to me?"

"Because you are you, my heart must somehow have known that. My body sure seemed to," she said with a smirk and Daniel dropped his head and blushed.

"And what happened to Bobby?"

"He continued asking me to marry him, and I thought about it, really I did. I didn't look forward to being a single mother as there was still a lot of bad stigma attached to it at that time. I was with him once after you, within a month after you left. I found out I was pregnant days after that, so I knew it wasn't Bobby's child, but it was yours. The mysterious man that had captured my heart and left only a strange note behind for me." She leaned back against the loveseat. "I could have married him and tried to pass the baby off as his, tried to live that life with him, maybe even have more children with him." She frowned. "But after being with you, even for such a short time, it was easier for me to see his faults. And I just couldn't settle into that life with him."

"So, you went on to life as a single mother."

"Yeah, and it was hard. My parents were horribly disappointed in me, my father especially, but they did their best to understand and support me. It helped when I actually had the baby and they had their granddaughter around. Once she was old enough I found a job at a local newspaper, and it was tough to raise a baby and hold down a job. Things just went along until I found Gull Cottage was available and then I rented it out and met you. But you were not the man that I fell in love with, at least not yet."

"Was I difficult?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She laughed at him and he chuckled.

"But we found our way through it and we fell in love with each other and you became a father to her."

"But no Jonathan."

Carolyn shook her head.

"I don't know what to do, Carolyn. I don't feel right going back to seduce you just so I can make you a single mother once again." He grimaced in distaste. "Especially knowing that I won't be with you to raise the children, our children."

"I know, Daniel. It's not ideal and not what I would have chosen, but neither was my life with Bobby. And I wouldn't give the children up for anything."

"Of course not."

She got up and went over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and she placed her ear against his chest and heard his beating heart. "I'll never, ever get tired of that."

"What?"

"The sound of your heart. It beats and that means you're alive. I don't want to give that up." She studied his face. "I am willing to go through whatever happens to that version of me to get here. I will raise both of our children alone until I meet you as your spirit self as I know it will eventually lead to here." She leaned forward and placed a gender kiss on his lips. "I want us to have this life together, the life that we've been denied for so long."

"But…"

"But nothing. If you can tell me that you don't want this life, that you don't want us to be alive together to share everything that entails, then we can go back to what we had before. Though I rather like being young again, especially when you are alive and young as well." She kissed him again and waited for him to speak.

"But to knowingly to seduce you just to impregnate you…"

"Daniel, from what you've said you've seduced countless women in the past, I'm sure you can manage. What's the difference?"

"The difference, my love, is that I love you and I have no wish to use you. Certainly not just to bear a child." He frowned in disapproval.

"That child is Jonathan, if this is our decision you will have to do this."

He groaned and buried his head against her neck. "How will you ever forgive me?"

"That part I can't answer." She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart again. "We'll get through this, Daniel, we will. But you must do this. We're finally together and I won't give you up."

"If there were some other way," he began.

"There isn't. Can you do this or not? And be honest."

"I think so. It will be difficult, but I don't want to give up our new life together either; and we will get Jonathan back. Those are all good things."

"Yes, they are," she sighed and snuggled against him and he put his arms around her and held her close.

They remained quiet, uneasy in their thoughts and upcoming choices as they remained together the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next afternoon, the group of them, along with William who was once again an energetic five-year-old, waited uneasily in the living room for Sucellos to appear to them. He appeared at the designated time to his waiting audience and immediately saw a sea of glum expressions.

"Why so sad? You have a choice that not many people do. Either way you will all be together." He sighed, knowing he was not going to be able to cheer anyone up. "All right then, let's get down to business. Wait there's something that's changed." He wheeled around and shook his finger at Mulder and Scully.

"What?" Mulder said defensively.

"What did you do?"

"Really? You want me to answer that?" He gave him a shit eating grin.

"After I expressly told you not to…"

"Not to make love to my wife? No, I couldn't follow those orders, and neither could she." He intertwined his hand with Scully's. "I canoodled the hell out of her."

"You what?" Daniel stood up as his voice rose in anger. "You couldn't follow a simple order?"

"Oh, he could, he just didn't want to."

"Scully?"

"And neither did I," she admitted. "We wanted to see what it was like in our younger bodies, we never had a chance to when we really had them."

"And all five times were wonderful!" Mulder puffed up, ego in full display.

"And the halves…" Scully added.

"The halves?" Carolyn asked, and Daniel gave her a significant look. "Oh," she said.

Jonathan and Candy leaned on each other and laughed. William sighed and leaned into his mother.

Sucellos pinched the bridge of his nose and counted mentally to ten, very slowly.

"I thought to help you by taking this assignment. I had no idea you would muddle it up and then continue to muddy the waters by being so obstinate." He glared at Mulder and the house shook, just a little.

"Look, we're sorry if we offended you, but we thought we might only have one night together with these bodies, so we decided to make use of them. What's the harm?" He shrugged. "I bet Carolyn and Danny did the same."

Carolyn and Daniel shook their heads and looked at him with a grim expression.

"It was only one night," Scully interjected. "What possible harm can that do?"

"They are all children, why don't they understand?" Sucellos beseeched the ceiling. After a few more moments he turned and focused on the two of them. "The harm is that you have added another complication to the mix, one that everyone will need to consider."

Daniel grasped the implication first and his mouth dropped opened for just a moment before he swore. "Blast! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked the elder spirit who only nodded.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Scully asked, pressing into Mulder.

William tugged on his mother's arm until she looked down at him. "Mom, it's because of Sissy."

"Sissy? Who is…" she began and then froze as she looked at Mulder in shock.

"No, no, that can't happen. Dana can't get pregnant, we've tried…"

"You tried before you had these bodies. For the most part they have been reset but that part of things was to be explained to you when we got past everything else. The abridged version is that yes, now she can. And due to your activities, she already has."

"But how can you know? I mean, it was just last night?"

"He's right, Mom. You have Sissy in your tummy." William smiled up into his mother's shocked face.

Sucellos turned back to Daniel and Carolyn. "My apologies for this Daniel, I expected that Mr. and Mrs. Mulder would understand the seriousness of my request. Obviously, I was wrong. So now you will have to take this into account as well."

"What happens if he doesn't go back?" Candy asked.

"Everything will be reset to as it was before; it will be as if none of this ever happened."

"And the baby?" Scully touched her stomach in wonder.

He shook his head.

"Blast!" Daniel muttered some very unflattering thoughts under his breath.

"You all have to cast your vote, but the ultimate choice belongs to Daniel and Carolyn." Sucellos paused and turned to where Candy and Jonathan sat together. "Candace?

"I vote for them to go ahead; I want Dad to go back."

"Jonathan?"

"No question; I want him to go back."

"Very well," Sucellos turned to face the Mulders. "And the two of you, how do you vote?" he asked with some disdain.

"We vote that he should go back," Mulder said and squeezed Scully's hand. She nodded her agreement.

Sucellos walked across the room and placed himself before Carolyn and Daniel. "Carolyn?

"I want him to go back, to do what he has to so that we can get back to this point," she said in a calm voice, eyes locked with her husband's.

"Damn it all to hell! I don't want to do this. I know all of the good reasons I should do this, but I don't want to seduce her and then leave her to raise my child. What kind of a cad does that make me?" Agitated, he got up and walked out of the room.

They all heard the front doors slam behind him.

Fox jumped out of his seat and followed him, motioning for everyone else to remain seated.

88888888888888888888888888888888

He found him on the road outside of Gull Cottage, staring off the cliff at the ocean.

"Danny?" He asked, approaching him slowly. "Danny?"

The Captain finally turned to face him, and Mulder saw the sadness etched there.

"Hey, it will be okay."

"Fox, how can you possibly say that when you and everyone else in that room wants me to go back in time and not only seduce but impregnate the woman I love and then abandon her." He stopped talking for a moment and swallowed with difficulty. "How can I do that?"

"It's for the greater good…"

"Don't give me that line of poppycock. How would you feel if you were forced to do this?"

"How would I feel?" Mulder had to pause and think about that for a bit, he hadn't put himself in his friend's shoes, but when he did, he realized the enormity of what they were asking this man to do, how completely foreign it was to his code of ethics. Mulder contemplated having to travel back in time to save Scully by impregnating her, which he could wrap around, but to leave her knowing he had done that? He didn't know that he could, but he realized that in a sense this had already happened when he left her alone with William, even though it was done to save them.

When he looked back, he saw that the Captain was waiting for his answer and he blew out a held breath. "Well, you see, Danny, the thing is I kind of have already done this; not the time travel part, but Scully was pregnant with my child when I was abducted. And when I returned and finally got my head on straight, we had a couple of months of joy where we thought just maybe we could have something normal in our lives. But then I had to leave them to keep them safe. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." Mulder said, and swallowed with difficulty.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I had briefly forgotten that."

"It's okay, Danny, I really do get it. I'm sorry I didn't think of what you might be going through." He took a deep breath and addressed his friend by looking him in the eyes. "If you really feel you can't do this, then don't. We can go back to the way we were before, we were all reasonably happy."

"But the baby?"

"We won't know, will we? I'm assuming our memories will be reset as well and then we won't have to remember that. So, really, it will be okay…"

As the Captain looked at Mulder, he didn't know which one of them he was trying to convince.

"If I go back in time, I do not know how I can lie to her, how I can whisper things that aren't true and then leave her…"

"Then don't." Fox shrugged. "Tell her the truth."

"But I can't; that could confuse things even more."

"Or straighten them out." Fox stepped forward and placed an encouraging hand on Danny's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to break the rules, Danny. And this may be one of those times. If you feel you have to tell her and she believes even half of it and goes to bed with you…it's all good."

"Hmm," he mused stroking his chin. "Perhaps."

"We don't have much time, what do you want to do, Captain?"

"Respect, Fox? From you?"

"Hey, I respect the hell out of you. I just thought you needed to know that. Whatever you decide. It's okay." Then he stopped and drew something out of his pocket and handed it to the Captain.

"What's this?"

"Look at it."

Daniel found he was looking at a picture of Carolyn with Candy and Jonathan as young children. He quirked an eyebrow in question at his friend.

"I thought you might need to break the rules and this will help to explain things when you do."

"Ahh, very astute. Thank you, Fox."

Mulder nodded his acknowledgement as the Captain turned away again.

Daniel turned to the ocean again and stared at it for a couple of more minutes. Then without another word, turned and walked into the house.

He marched in and stopped in front of his spirit mentor, sparing an apologetic look to Carolyn, who nodded her encouragement, understanding without words what he was about to say. Fox quietly entered the room and assumed the spot next to Scully.

"All right. I will do it."

Jonathan couldn't help himself, he stepped up to his father and pulled him close, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"As I do you," he whispered into the other man's ear and hugged him fiercely. After a few more moments, they separated, shamelessly wiping the tears away from their faces.

Sucellos cleared his throat.

"Just to be clear, so that all of you understand. This is your do over. Daniel has an opportunity to straighten out this alternate time line so that all of you end up here and now and alive and well. The other option is to reset to what you had before, and you would not remember any of this." He paused and looked at all the faces in the room that were watching him. "Are you all sure this is what you want?"

Without exception, they all nodded. He looked at the Captain last.

"You are certain, Daniel?"

"Yes, now let's get on with it before I change my mind."

"Daniel, it will be all right. Just remember that I do love you, and I'm pretty sure my earlier self does too, even if she doesn't completely realize that yet."

Unable to look at Carolyn for more than a moment knowing what he had to do, he turned away from her and faced Sucellos. "I trust that this time I will at least have clothes."

"Of course, and you will be lucid, though a bit disoriented at first, and weak. Nothing for it, time travel can do that to a person. I will place you in Carolyn's proximity about three years later. You will be there for a week before you have to be pulled back here to your correct time."

"Only a week?" Daniel echoed faintly.

"Daniel, I've seen you woo women in far less time, I'm sure that is adequate. I dare not keep the time portal open longer than that for you, it would lead to all sorts of nasty complications." He sighed. "And be sure you do your part or there will be no Jonathan."

"No Jonathan? But I thought that if I fail we would simply revert back to what we were before."

"No. It is only this now. With or without Jonathan." He took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I understand." He said solemnly.

"Very well, then good luck in your endeavor; we will see you in a week." Sucellos clapped and Daniel disappeared from the room as if he had never been there at all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Well, what do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thanks for all your kind reviews, and I appreciate your following what happens in this time travel story…_

 **Chapter 11**

"Gods, not again." The Captain awoke with a raging headache, a fever, and every pore of his body aching. He took some deep breaths and tried to calm his queasy stomach. After a few minutes the room stopped spinning and he was able to sit up. He did, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

He had obviously landed, or whatever the hell it was that happened when he fell out of time. At least this time he wasn't delirious, which was a definite plus. He stayed still for what seemed an insufferably prolonged period, and he even dozed for part of it. His head dropped to his chest and a loud snore startled him into waking.

He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. He realized that the headache was finally gone, and he no longer felt disoriented. He didn't know when in time he arrived, nor how long he had been out, but the rest had done him good.

He looked around the room and realized that he must be in either a hotel, or a motel room. He stood up and went over to a nearby table and found an upscale room service menu, and was delighted to find it was a lovely, upscale hotel. He gave a quiet thanks to Sucellos for that consideration. He found that when he opened the door, it led to an adjoining room that had an oversized sofa and chairs, along with a large coffee table and end tables. It was all rather ornate as far as he could tell, and he could only assume this was his home base for the time that he was here.

He went back into the bedroom and when he looked in the closet he found a wide variety of clothes ranging from casual to formal, it seems all the bases had been covered for the duration of his stay. There was also a luxurious bathroom in the suite, far too posh for his tastes but maybe one that his dear Carolyn would find appealing.

On the dresser he found a wallet that had all sorts of appropriate ID for him that matched with this period of time, and cash, and credit cards.

At least this time he wouldn't be a pauper to throw himself on her good graces. This time he could do things properly. Yes, it seemed everything was in place. That was when he noticed the neatly folded slip of paper on top of the dresser. Curious, he picked it up. When he opened it what he saw made him take a deep breath.

The paper held Carolyn's name and phone number. He had even been supplied with the way to contact her. Now he had to come up with a plausible story to convince her to meet with him again, and it appeared he could start with a phone call.

 _But what will I possibly say to her knowing that Candy is my daughter? Knowing that I left her alone like some worthless wandering scallywag that had no intention of doing the responsible thing? How can I possibly convince her that I'm not like that when I obviously have been?_

88888888888888888888888888888888

Busy couldn't begin to describe the state of Carolyn's William's life these days. She graduated from college in the top two percent of her class with a master's degree in journalism, all done so that she could get a job in her chosen field. That had worked out well except for the unexpected surprise she received in the middle of that plan, and that was the fact that her secret indiscretions with one Captain Daniel Gregg has resulted in her being pregnant. And after a suitable nine months, she produced a healthy, beautiful baby girl that she named Candace.

She had been with Bobby once within the month after Captain Daniel Gregg had abruptly disappeared, and she thought that she must have given in to a tryst with Bobby because she was feeling sorry for herself, because she was lonesome for the man she had only known a few days. How was such a thing even possible? But there was no question in her mind, the child was Daniel's, and after her one time with Bobby, he no longer held any interest for her

When Bobby found out about her pregnancy, he was convinced it was his child, and he put intense pressure on her to marry him. She almost gave in to that pressure, but when she was about to cave she would remember the feeling of Daniel touching her, of being intimate with him, and she found no matter what her logical mind said, her heart wouldn't let her go through with it. She turned Bobby down.

Although disappointed and displeased with her, her parents did what they could for her and her daughter, at least for the time being. They were as supportive as they knew how to be, but she was independent in a way that they didn't understand. To their minds the best thing she could do was to marry Bobby and reunite him with his child. She had told Bobby that the child wasn't his, but she didn't offer up anyone else as a possible father, and he never connected the dots. Her parents had no clue about her secret liaison and she wasn't about to enlighten them. Let them believe Bobby was the father, it was one less reason for them to be disappointed in her.

She had a long day at the newspaper and was glad to be home. She needed to eat and spend some quality time with the most important person in her life, her beautiful three-year-old daughter.

"Hi Mom," she said as she closed the front doors of her parent's brownstone behind her.

"Carolyn, there you are!" Her mother looked a bit frazzled as she handed the toddler to her daughter. "She's yours for a while. Your father has been bellowing at me, so I need to see what he wants."

"Sure, thanks Mom." She took her daughter whose outstretched hands wrapped around her neck and sighed as she held her close. "Mommy missed you, Sweetie."

"Mommy," she said and giggled into Carolyn's ear, causing Carolyn to smile.

She looked up when her mother stopped suddenly and turned around. "Oh, and dear, there were some messages for you while you were out. Bobby called twice, and as you know, you really should marry him…"

"Mother!"

"Yes, I know. Mind my own business. And some man called and said he was a business associate of yours. He said he was long overdue in getting back to you about some sort of article on the effects of delirium." She frowned. "He wasn't very clear."

"Delirium? I'm not writing an article…" She stopped mid-sentence as the possible implications of that statement sank in to her stunned brain. "Did he say who he was?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I was in a hurry, so I don't remember. He said he was a Captain something or another. I wrote his name and number down for you. It's next to the phone. All right?"

"Yes, fine. Thank you, Mom." Carolyn tried to still her drumming heart, telling her it couldn't be him. _How could he suddenly be back? And how could he possibly have found her?_

She approached the note warily, almost as if she were afraid of it. After a few moments of holding her daughter and speaking with her, the toddler began to get restless. Carolyn finally gathered up her courage and opened the note. A name that she never thought to see again, Captain Daniel Gregg, was on the paper in her mother's familiar handwriting along with his contact information.

Squeezing her daughter to her tightly, she took her into the playroom to contemplate this new turn of events.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Carolyn watched as her daughter stacked the wooden building blocks of letters in a small tower and clapped in delight at the laughter from the toddler.

Being a mother wasn't something that Carolyn had planned, at least not so soon after finishing her degree, but she knew she could never be unhappy to have this wonderful child in her life. She had questioned a lot of things when she found out she was pregnant, herself included. What had led her to such reckless behavior with a man who was a stranger to her? Why hadn't she taken precautions? She wasn't stupid, she knew how birth control worked, and she had never had sex with Bobby unless he wore a condom. Putting a condom on Daniel was the furthest thing from her mind, all she could think about was how he made her feel, how she felt completely connected to him and not just physically. Her logical mind dismissed the ideas as ludicrous. It was a badly timed one-night stand in which she didn't even tell the man what happened. She regretted that, a bit, but he vanished so abruptly that she never could quite figure out what to make of his disappearance. And then that note to find him in Gull Cottage in ten years or so and to rent it out. So strange, yet, intriguing.

She had done her research after he left, she was a good journalist after all and she managed to answer some questions, but they only let to others that she couldn't answer about the mystery man that had appeared in her life. The only Captain Daniel Gregg she could find as a resident of Schooner Bay, Maine lived a very colorful life indeed, but died over a century at a rather early age of thirty-five due to an unexpected accident of some sort.

Her Daniel was a vibrant, living man and certainly not that old. Gull Cottage was the house in Maine that Captain Daniel Gregg, the one from the past, had built. How could all of this be connected? That was what she had never figured out.

But her world changed when she had her daughter. Bobby hounded her incessantly, proclaiming to one and all that he was the father. Carolyn quietly told everyone that he wasn't but offered no other explanation, so the relatives put it down to her unwillingness to acknowledge him.

She never expected to hear from the man of her fantasies again. He left as abruptly as he entered and with no explanation. She tried to put away her hurt feelings, scolding herself for becoming so attached to a man that she had only known for days, but she knew there was something deeper between them, something unexplored. She spent so many days daydreaming about him, wishing he would return so she could confess the truth and tell him he had a daughter.

 _But what would he think about that?_ She had taken shameless advantage of him and couldn't rightfully expect anything from him. _Did he even want children? Or a relationship?_ He had been warm, and she thought, loving while in her presence. He made her feel as if they had always been together, so it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he might want more if he ever returned.

That message left her completely unnerved. She didn't know what to do. Despite her daydreams, they were just that, and they were safe; _but to talk to him again? To maybe get to know him and then deal with the reality of introducing Candy to her father?_

 _But what if she never tried? What if there could be something for them together and she never bothered to find out? How could she ever forgive herself?_

Seeing that Candy was still happily amused with her building blocks she placed a loving kiss on the girl's forehead and gathering her courage, went over to the nearby end table where the nearest phone sat. Pulling the message from her pocket, with shaking hands, she dialed the number.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The sky was grey, and the cool wind that blew on the coast was brisk, creating a blustery, unsettled sort of day. The adult children, Candy and Jonathan, sat on the porch in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. The creaking of the porch swing where Candy sat, and the occasional muffled roar from a gust of wind were the only sounds.

The front door opened, and Mulder stepped out, regarding the two of them quietly as he shut the door behind them. When he received no acknowledgement of his presence, he cleared his throat, loudly, and the other two adults jumped, startled by the sound.

"Fox? What was that for?" Candy scolded.

"Trying to get your attention. You both seem a bit…lost." He paused. "Are you guys all right?"

Jonathan just looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Candy said.

"You don't look all right, you look…well…sad."

"Maybe a little," Candy said.

Jonathan remained silent.

"Why?" Mulder went over and sat down on the wide railing so that he was opposite them.

"Don't get me wrong, this is what I want, I mean, he is our Dad…" Candy started.

"But?"

"But Bobby Muir was our father. And I wonder if this is fair to him? Will he ever be married? Will he ever have kids? Is all of this being taken away from him?" Candy asked, frowning.

"And if it is? Do you want things to be the way they were?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I remember them fighting when I was little, so I know they weren't happy."

"And if the Captain was alive like Carolyn was when she met Bobby? Who would she have chosen?"

Jonathan snorted in amusement. "Who here doesn't know the answer to that question? Mom and the Captain are an epic love story."

"Then maybe this strange series of events is correcting what should have happened all along."

Candy and her brother looked at each other and then back at Mulder.

"Makes sense to me," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I guess," Candy agreed.

"I don't care about Bobby, I just want Dad to do what he has to," Jonathan said at last.

"You don't think that he will? Why would you think that?" Mulder questioned.

"He has to seduce Mom and lie to her, he doesn't want to do that," he said in a sad voice.

"He's always had trouble lying to Mom. For a man so experienced in being with women I've never completely understood that. I mean, I'm glad he can't lie to her, but he should know how to."

"He does, but he loves her. It's very hard to lie to someone you love, but as you are both married and have children I'm sure that you know that."

They both nodded their agreement and were quiet again.

"Sooo, what if he cheats during his trip?" Fox said in an innocent voice.

"What does that mean?" Candy asked, sounding very much like her mother when she was scolding someone.

"What did you tell him to do?" A hopeful look was beginning to form on Jonathan's face.

"I told him to tell the earlier version of your mother the truth."

Candy's jaw dropped as she looked at him. "You can't be serious. You told him to tell her that he is a time travelling man that used to be a ghost? One that when she meets him a few years in the future, her time, will be a ghost that doesn't know who she is? Even though they have had two children together?"

Mulder smirked. "Yeah, something like that. Think she'll believe him?"

Jonathan laughed for the first time in a day and grinned at Mulder. "That could work. Mom has always believed in crazy things."

"I think she's a latent psychic," Candy added. "But won't her knowing change things again?"

Mulder shrugged. "I don't know, maybe? Still a better choice than not having your brother around." He looked over at Jonathan who was suddenly ashen and gasping for air.

"Jonathan?" Candy and Mulder rushed to his side to keep him from falling over.

"Give me a sec…I'll be okay…" he protested in a quiet voice.

Mulder felt his forehead. "You've got a fever too. Come on, you need to be in bed." He helped him to his feet and then assisting him into the house, Jonathan leaning heavily as on him.

"Come on, Jon. I'll even let my wife, the doctor check on you. I don't offer that to just anyone…"

"Yeah, right." Candy rolled her eyes as she followed them. "As if you could tell Dana what to do…"

"That's beside the point," he mumbled as they made their way up the stairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Maybe if he stared at the phone long enough he could cause it to ring, Daniel thought as he glowered at the useless contraption. He had called her residence over two hours ago and left a message with a woman that he surmised was her mother. Now all he could do was to wait for her to return his call.

 _But what if she didn't call? What if she was so upset by the events that transpired after he left her that she didn't want to see him again?_ Well, that wouldn't do at all. He may have to find another way to contact her. _How to best go about that?_

He frowned and drummed his fingers on the bed he was sitting on.

 _Surely, she must work?_ If he could find out where he could arrange to call on her there. He may catch her unprepared, but it was better than not catching her at all. So perhaps a bit of dutiful research on his part would give him the information he needed. With one last glance at the silent phone he left his motel room closing the door behind him.

A minute later the phone rang in the emptiness of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888

AN: I love reviews, please let me know how I'm doing…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Work was always a busy place as being in the middle of a thriving newspaper was not a job for the feint of heart, but it was something that Carolyn relished. Having a job where she could prove herself, make a difference, and make others realize that she was a good journalist and an excellent writer was exactly what she wanted.

She was running late today due to a fussing toddler that she had left in the capable hands of their trusty employee, Martha. She was hired as a housekeeper, but then progressed to cook, and truth be told she could do anything. She hadn't any children of her own and was quite protective of Candy, and Carolyn was always relieved to leave her daughter in Martha's capable hands. Truth be told, she was better with children than Carolyn's own mother.

It was Martha that took the cranky toddler when Carolyn ran out of the house to work. She was dressed in a navy skirt that went to her mid-thigh, nylons and sensible heels, along with a powdered blue, silk blouse. Her hair was a bit of a mess as all she did was to run a quick comb through it, but it would have to do. It wasn't her best appearance but not a disaster either so on this particular day she would settle for it.

She raced in to the building and towards her desk but stopped when one of the better-known feature reporters, folded her arms in front of her and blocked Carolyn's path. She regarded her with an amused expression.

"Excuse me," Carolyn said and tried to move around the other woman. Her name was Judith McMillan and she had long, flowing brunette hair with clear blue eyes set in a lovely face, and a body to die for. Today she was dressed sharply with a coral colored skirt/blouse ensemble that fit every luscious curve of her body.

"No, excuse me," Judith said as she looked at Carolyn.

She gave Judith a puzzled look as she blinked at her. "Can I help you Miss McMillan?"

"Yes, introduce me to your friend."

"My friend?"

"Didn't know you had it in you, you look so prim and proper."

"What are you talking about?" Carolyn said as politely as she could, just wanting to get around this woman and to her desk so that she could go to work.

"Surely, you know. Your friend, the Captain. He's here to see you," Judith glanced over her shoulder and Carolyn saw a small knot of people in the corner by the water cooler, most of them the nearby women, but she couldn't discern who was in the middle of the small crowd.

"The Captain?" she echoed faintly, her heart now pounding a mile a minute.

"You seem surprised."

"Just a little. I didn't know that he was in town."

"Well, he is, and he wants to see you. If it's true you're only a friend to him, please do me a favor and introduce me to him properly. And if you are more than friends you need to keep him under lock and key. He is one delicious morsel."

Judith looked over her shoulder again as the Captain and worked his way out of the small group of adoring women. He looked up and saw Judith and a frown crossed his features until he noticed Carolyn next to her. Then his face lit up and he began to walk towards them.

"Oh, honey, he really does like you. Good for you." She turned to face the Captain. "Look who I found, Captain. Turns out she was running just a bit late today."

"Thank you, Miss McMillan, I do so appreciate your assistance." The Captain inclined his head and gave her just the slightest of bows.

"Anytime, Captain. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask, all right?" She spoke in her best sultry voice.

"I will most certainly do that. And thank you again, dear lady."

Carolyn watched with some amusement as Judith damn near melted on the spot; and this was a woman considered a hunter by one and all. Looking over her shoulder, she turned and left the two of them alone, or at least as alone as they could be in a busy newspaper room. Carolyn met his eyes and then looked away, not knowing what to say. There were so many monumental life things to tell this almost stranger that she couldn't even speak.

"Hello, Carolyn," he said, and she swore her name had never been spoken with such a caress.

"Captain." She inclined her head in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?" She squeaked. "I mean, why are you here? What do you want?" Carolyn finally gave up and counting to ten, buried her face in her hand.

"I came looking for you. Did you get my message last night? I left one at your home for you. A woman, that I assumed to be your mother, answered and said she would pass it on to you." He studied her and waited for her response.

"She did, but I didn't get home until late."

"I am sorry to hear that, but I hope you do not think it too forward of me to come and seek you out at work? I mean no harm, it's just that I found myself unexpectedly in town and could not resist the possibility of seeing you again. You nursed me back to health and I will be forever grateful."

Gratitude? Really? Is that what he felt for her? A knot was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

"What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly.

"I am here to repay my debt, at least in part. I will be here for approximately a week and would like to see you if you are so inclined." He paused and waited for her gaze to meet his. "And I would like to start by taking you to dinner tonight?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of time after work I have to get home to…to things that I have to do for my job."

"You could spare a couple of hours, couldn't you?"

She felt herself wavering. She really did need to get home to her child, but she knew a quick call to Martha would take care of that problem very easily. And spending two hours with the Captain was so tempting. It would be a better thing for all involved if she was more familiar with the man who was her child's father She pushed away the thoughts about how gorgeous he looked today. No wonder all the women were falling over him.

"Miss William? Please say yes. You can pick the time and the place, but please say yes."

Unable to speak, Carolyn nodded mutely.

"Would six this evening work? That should give us time to have an enjoyable dinner, but early enough for you to get home to complete what you need to do."

"Yes, six would be fine."

"Excellent!" He offered her a dazzling smile and she reminded herself that she was a modern woman and no swooning was allowed. "Shall I pick you up here? And would you please pick a restaurant that you favor as I am not familiar with this city and its food establishments."

"Okay, I'll find something suitable."

He paused for just a moment and then reached for Carolyn's hand. Drawing it too his lips he gently kissed her hand.

"My dear Carolyn, you honor me with this agreement. Thank you. I will do my best not to disappoint you." He held her hand for just a few more moments then necessary and then slowly let them go.

He stepped away from her and with a last lingering look, turned and walked away. Carolyn made a bee line to her chair so that she could sit down and give her wobbly legs a break. In a few moments when her head cleared, she laughed quietly to herself. The Captain left a wake of dazed women behind him, and without exception, all the females in the room watched as he left.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Leaning back in her chair next to Jonathan's bed, Scully regarded the fifty-year-old man before her, knowing that a short time ago she was of a similar age.

Though she hadn't known Jonathan long, the man before her appeared exhausted, as though he had been up a week and then some. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked sunken. His eyes were dull, and she could tell he was in some sort of pain. The fever was low grade now, but persistent, and he was just starting to develop a cough. But even with all of that, Scully couldn't find a rational explanation as to why he was feeling this way. There were no telltale signs of normal sickness that would cause these reactions within him.

She frowned at him.

"That's not a good look for you," the deep voice said, and he offered her a weak smile.

"You sound like Mulder."

"That was not what I was going for," he said and they both shared a laugh.

"Jonathan, how do you feel?" Scully put a hand on his wrist and took his pulse.

"Bad, really bad."

"How long have you felt like this?" Scully asked, already knowing the answer.

"It started when Dad came back the first time, when Candy changed." He chuckled. "Is this like that movie 'Back to the Future' where the kid disappears if his parents don't get together?"

"Umm, maybe. But we don't have a picture to tell…" Scully tried a joke, which failed.

"it's okay. I don't want to see myself disappear little by little."

"I think you could use some sleep? I can give you some sleeping pills…"

"That would be good, I haven't been sleeping well since all of this started."

"Understandable." She went to her purse and pulled out a bottle, putting two in her hand before walking over to Jonathan who gave her a questioning look. "Mulder has trouble sleeping," she shrugged.

"Okay, thanks," Jonathan said, and took the pills and the glass of water she offered him. "Tell everyone not to worry, I'll be fine," he said and then settled back into the bed, and after punching his pillow a couple of times, he closed his eyes.

Dana looked at him and sighed quietly. She couldn't imagine Carolyn and the Captain without their kids, even though she only knew them as adults. She prayed that the Captain would do what he must.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _What had she been thinking when she had agreed to go out with him?_

Carolyn scolded herself as she did her best to spruce up her appearance with the work clothes she had on. She didn't even give herself a chance to go home and change into some more date worthy clothes. That was probably a mistake.

 _And why am I so nervous? Maybe because I've known him for less than a week and still managed to have sex with him and have his child? Plus, the fact he has no clue, and it's a nightmare waiting to happen. But maybe if we go out? If I get to know him better? Find out how he feels about marriage and children? Wait a minute, what am I thinking?_

Carolyn brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt.

 _I barely know the man and I'm already planning a future with him? What in God's green earth is wrong with me?_

She checked her makeup one last time and offered herself a shaky smile in the mirror before she turned and left the company bathroom. She thought she had a few minutes left but found out she was actually ten minutes over the appointed date time. She looked around and found that he was sitting patiently in the chair across from her desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" she began.

"No need for an apology, I'm used to your being a bit late."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am used to women running a bit late, and beauty such as yours is well worth the wait." He offered her an engaging smile and bent to kiss her hand.

She felt her heart beat wildly and she flushed. It was going to be a very long evening.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner was at a nearby restaurant. She didn't know what kind of income he had so she picked a pleasant restaurant that offered above average steaks, and good American fare. She had been here a couple of times over lunch and found the food both satisfying and filling. And he struck her as a man that would enjoy a good steak and hearty food, and she thought a smaller portion or perhaps a salad would suit her just fine.

They were seated in a quiet little booth, one just a bit too intimate for her liking, but she smiled at him as they sat down.

"I hope this is all right with you, I'm not really sure what kind of food you like but it has a varied menu and are rather well known for their steaks."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. A delicious dinner with a lovely woman, how could I possibly go wrong?"

 _Damn him, he was far too charming._

"I don't remember you being quite so charming the last time we met."

You had me at a disadvantage, I was quite a bit under the weather as you well know."

"But you're feeling better?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her concerned expression. "My dear, that was three years ago. I should hope I'm feeling better."

"No ill effects?"

"No, though I am a bit tired from my latest journey."

"Where have you been since you left?"

"Travelling the world, going to places you can't even imagine."

"I don't know, I have a pretty good imagination. Try me."

He gauged her, amused blue eyes meeting confident green ones.

"Perhaps later," he said softly.

"Why did you leave?" She asked and then bit her lip, annoyed at her mouth for betraying her.

"I know you won't understand, but I had no choice." He lightly rested his hand on hers for just a moment. "I'm sure you think me a cad."

"I should, shouldn't I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That is for you to decide. I can only offer my humblest apologies at the manner of my departure."

"And the note?"

"Oh, yes, that." He tugged on her ear and looked briefly uncomfortable. "I didn't think I would be able to see you for quite some time and I wanted to be sure that we met again."

"And you know for a fact that you will be at Gull Cottage in Schooner Bay, Maine at that time?"

"Yes."

"I have some more questions for you," she began, as her mind began to search though all the questions she had for him if she ever met him again.

"Ahh, the waiter has arrived; shall we order?" He offered her a genuine smile filled with warmth and she felt that strange melting sensation once again. _Damn him anyway._

The rest of their dinner was wonderful. Good food, good wine, and amazing company. She found out many things she did not know about Captain Daniel Gregg, but not the things she wanted to know most. By the time she realized this, she realized that her allotted two hours for dinner had already passed by, and it was time for her to go home to her daughter.

"I'm afraid I have to go," she finally forced her mouth to say.

"So soon?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yes, I have to go home to…to my daughter," she said, feeling that she had to know his reaction to those words.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, since I saw you last." She watched his expression carefully.

"A boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"How delightful." He offered her a smile that nearly knocked her off her feet. "And since you are out with me I am guessing that there is no possessive man vying for your attention? You are not married?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Excellent." He beamed at her.

"What about you? Fair is fair."

"I have come back only for you."

"That's not an answer," she said.

"I never contemplated marriage, except for that rare, exceptional woman."

"And has there ever been a right woman?"

"No. Not until I met you." He lowered his voice and his gaze, and she blushed, his look causing her to look at the table until she gathered her composure. "I have been too forward. I offer my apologies."

"No, it's all right, Really."

"I believe it is time for us to depart? It is important that you make it home to your daughter, Candance."

Carolyn gave him a startled look. "How do you know her name?"

"Why you said it, of course."

"I didn't."

They got up and he offered her his arm as he escorted her outside. It was clear he was not going to enlighten her on her question, so she changed the topic at hand.

"Did you drive?" she asked.

"Alas, no. But I am staying in a fine establishment, hotel downtown. This one," he offered her a slip of paper. When she opened it, she found the name of the hotel and his room number. She gave him a questioning gaze.

"I would like to see you again. Please call me when you have time."

"Okay," she said.

"Where are you parked?"

"Just up the street."

"Allow me to escort you." He quietly took her hand in his as they walked along the quiet street.

After a long block, she stopped and with a rather annoyed expression gestured to the car. "Here it is."

"Ahh, I see." He paused for just a moment before meeting her eyes. "I do have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me again tomorrow night? This time let me pick the place."

"Another date?" Her eyes twinkled at him in amusement as her heart did flip flops in her chest.

"If you would be so kind." His eyes implored her, and she couldn't say no.

"Yes," she squeaked before she got her voice under control.

"Splendid. I shall call on you at what time? Seven pm? Will you be able to arrange to have someone babysit your child?"

"I will work something out, and once I do I will let you know."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Carolyn Williams." He leaned forward and placed a peck on her cheek. Then he tenderly took her face between his hands, their lips so close they were almost touching. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, Daniel, please."

And he did. A sweet, tender kiss, that deepened only briefly. Then, much to her dismay, he stepped away.

"Goodnight then until tomorrow, my dear."

And with a bow he turned away from her and walked down the street towards the post hotel where he was staying. She watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

No matter how hard she tried that night, Carolyn could not get to sleep, all she could think of was Captain Daniel Gregg, and his kiss.

It was wonderful, and even thinking about him made her heart pound faster. She didn't understand why he affected her so, why she so wanted to be with him, to be near him. She yearned for him to touch her again, for the sweet kiss they shared to be deepened into something more passionate. She had never forgotten the feel of his hands as they caressed her body, the feel of his hot lips on her, the heat generated by the two of them as they joined together.

She groaned quietly to herself, shoving her face into the pillow to smother the noise. She was not a woman that slept around, and though she was young and open to more sexual encounters she didn't want them to be meaningless, and so it had been a long time since she had been with a man. She had thought she was in love with Bobby until she had met the Captain, then she realized that just wasn't true. And though she hated it, she knew she had fallen in love with the Captain despite their short time together.

There was also the small detail of her daughter, his daughter too, although he had no knowledge of that. She had been careless, caught up in the moment and the passion that he offered her, and several months later she had paid the price. She couldn't regret the result though, Candy was a wonderful child and already a pretty girl with a personality that belonged only to her, she was special, and Carolyn would never regret having her.

And in truth, after the passage of so much time, she never thought she would see him again. But now here he was, larger than life and taking her out, and it was driving her to distraction. Though she knew she shouldn't be thinking about a future with him, she was. They already had a daughter, and if she could somehow convince him that was a good thing, maybe, given time he could fall in love with her and they could be a family.

It was an incredible fantasy, but she couldn't help imagining it, it was quickly becoming her fondest wish.

She finally fell asleep, remembering the feel of his hands on her body, and the sound of his voice in her ear…

88888888888888888888888888888888

The door was open to the Master Suite, so Candy entered, and saw her mother standing on the balcony looking at the ocean. Quietly, the opened the French doors and joined her mother.

"Candy," Carolyn said and opened her arms to her grown daughter who fell into her embrace.

"Hey, Mom." She hugged her Mom back before stepping away. "I wanted to see what you are up to? You've been pretty quiet for a while."

"Just standing here, looking at the ocean, contemplating how things will change."

"Are you glad?"

"Glad? I don't know if that's the right word. This is all so complicated and mixed up." She sighed and looked over at Candy. "I am very, very glad that when all of this is done Daniel will be here with me and that he will be among the living. I am glad that we will finally have a chance to have the life together that we've always wanted. Though I understand most of it, I am somewhat confused as to how it is actually happening."

"Do you know what is going on? Do you know if you…well…if you?"

"Slept with him again? Let him seduce me?" She laughed at Candy's blush. "I don't know. I don't have new memories, but when I sleep I get snippets of a life that seem like dreams. I now know that the time before with him was a new reality, those memories seem more like something I dreamed up." She shook her head.

"But nothing now?"

"No, honey. Sorry. You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"Duh! He was sometimes an annoying little brat while I was growing up, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Carolyn laughed. "We all know that, even Jon."

"Will everything work out?"

"Yeah, I think so. Given our nature and mutual attraction I don't know why it wouldn't."

"Unless Dad refuses to…"

"That thought has crossed my mind, but with Jonathan's life at stake I have to believe that he would follow through and seduce me." She gave her daughter a rueful smile. "It's not like he can't."

"Mom?"

"Oh, no, not any man, my darling daughter, just your father. He kind of has me wrapped around his finger."

"As you do him."

"True enough."

"And Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you okay? I mean, this is a lot for me and Jon to take in, it must be worse for you."

"It is, but in a way, it feels right. Like something that went wrong is now being corrected? I don't know." She shrugged and laughed.

"That's a weird way to explain it."

"I think you and Jon were always supposed to be our children. Are you okay with that?" Carolyn gazed into her daughter's now very blue eyes, concerned for her.

"Yeah, I guess. It took me a little while to think about it because I still remember our father, Bobby, but he made us unhappy. Dad was always around for us despite his problems with physicality at first."

"Yes, he was rather challenged, wasn't he?" Carolyn grinned. "And it was difficult enough for me knowing that and trying to deal with the fact I could never be with him. I wonder if it will be better or worse for the younger me knowing that we will someday be together in that manner? I mean, it's a long time to be celibate, but at least I would know…"

"Mom!" Candy blushed again, and Carolyn laughed.

"Glad to see you can still blush." Carolyn paused. "I have no idea what my new memories will be though. I expect things will be mostly the same once we move here, but the times in between? And having not one, but two children out of wedlock? Not a good thing in the era I was in. Do my parents disown me? I don't know. But no matter what I am sure that we will all end up here at home in Gull Cottage." She gave her daughter a bemused smile.

"You are an amazing woman, Mom. And can I tell you how incredibly weird it is that you are now younger than me?"

They laughed together at that.

"Yeah, honey I know. Weird for us to. And I imagine Fox and Dana, though they also seem to have adapted quite well."

"No kidding. They couldn't wait for a day? Really?"

"They've had a tough road too. I don't begrudge them anything."

"I need to get out of the house for a while and stretch my legs. Wanna come with?"

"That's an excellent idea. It will give us both something to do. Let me grab my jacket."

Moments later the women departed the house, taking a well-travelled path onto the beach.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Daniel stared at the ceiling, unable to keep his eyes closed as the thoughts whirled through his mind, keeping him awake.

If the first day he arrived in this time counted, and he only had a week, tomorrow was almost halfway through it and all he had done was go on a date with Carolyn. In the past he had been able to seduce a woman the same day or evening he had seen them, but that was the past, and truth be told he had no interest in more than a night with them. He wanted, no, had a lifetime and more with Carolyn.

 _This was all so blasted confusing!_

He was still at odds with himself over having to seduce Carolyn, but he knew how serious this was and for Jonathan's sake that he had to succeed. For his beloved son to exist, truly exist as his son, he needed to sleep with his love, and more than once. He would have to man up and seduce Carolyn to his bed. He hated the idea of leading her on and lying to her to achieve his goal, but he promised his boy, and his Carolyn told him to do it. Even with all the consent and all the encouragement it still felt wrong to use her this way.

He put an arm over his eyes and sighed, knowing that he would get very little sleep this night.

Dinner the next evening was more than Carolyn had ever imagined that it could be. Daniel took her to one of the most posh, expensive restaurants in Philadelphia. They were seated in a quiet, intimate corner, softly lit to make them feel like they were the only patrons in the restaurant. They talked about many things and by the end of dessert, she was feeling quite relaxed. When she said she had never stayed at his hotel, he offered to show it to her, and the suite he was staying in.

After the tour of the hotel, they walked arm in arm up to his hotel suite. He opened the door and with a question in his eyes, asked if she still wanted to go in. She nodded and entered the suite. She was immediately amazed at its decadence. Once they were in, he offered to take her jacket which he hung up on a nearby hook, and then went around to the supply side of a bar that was well stocked with liquor.

"What would you like?" He asked, planting his hands on the bar as he smiled at her.

"Umm, how well stocked is that bar?"

"Quite well it appears," he turned around and peered at the contents, and upon seeing more hidden on the lower shelves, bent down to look at them.

Carolyn laughed as he disappeared and decided she needed to see her selections for herself, so she went around the far side of the bar and knelt beside him.

He was absorbed in his task and didn't hear her movement or know that she was there, so when he turned within the small quarters he suddenly found himself face to face with her, their lips inches apart.

"Oh," was all that he could say, surprised by her nearness.

Unable to help herself, she smiled and kissed his warm lips. And he kissed her back, tentatively at first, and then she felt his tongue asking permission, and she granted it, opening her mouth ever so slowly. The slow exploratory kiss, deepened, and he ran his tongue across her lips. They came up for air and stared into one another's eyes, and Carolyn saw not only desire, but love for her and his gaze was so strong that it couldn't be her imagination.

He pulled her up and leaned into her and kissed her eagerly, passionately and she embraced him and his desire, enjoying the feel of him against her, the strength of his arms, the muscular body that held her close, and his obvious arousal which was now pressing against her.

"Carolyn, I would like to make love to you," he said, whispering softly in her ear. "Will you allow me too?"

The sweet way that he asked melted her heart, and she couldn't say no, she didn't want to say no.

"Yes, Daniel, please."

He stepped away from her and offered her his hand, which she took as he led her to the bedroom. She stared at the incredibly large, luxurious bed and couldn't help herself, she laughed.

He arched an eyebrow in amusement and looked at her.

She gestured at the bed. "A bit much don't you think?"

"It came with the room," he chuckled quietly, "I could hardly turn it down."

"Oh, I see." She bit her lip and the smile that lit her face reminded the Captain of how much he loved her. But, he had to remind himself that this was not his Carolyn, yet. She hadn't met his spirit self, that was to happen a few years from now.

He stepped closer to her, took her in his arms, and brushed hair away from her face so that he could gaze into her eyes. After staring into them for far longer than Carolyn wanted, he dropped his head to her lips and began to tease her, nibbling gently, as his lips brushed hers. Her mouth opened to his and their tongues touched, vying for supremacy as the both became more aroused. He drew away and dropped his lips to her neck, and as he softly nuzzled her, she groaned and shivered at the sensations she was feeling again, the way her body responded to this man.

"Carolyn, my love, I want to kiss you," he said trailing kisses down her neck. "And I want to undress you so that I can make love to you."

"Yes," she whispered back, and with great gentleness and more of those warm kisses, he unzipped the back of her shapely, lace black dress, and slowly pushed it off her body.

She moaned, already feeling ripples of pleasure within her. "Bed," she said, and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. When he laid her down, she surprised him and pulled his head down to kiss him aggressively, eager fingers undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Then she reached for the buttons on his trousers, but he stopped her, and removed his pants himself, letting them drop to the floor so that he was only in his boxers.

Carolyn could hardly understand what this man did to her, the emotions that he caused within her heart. She watched him as he approached her and laid down on the bed beside her. She put a restraining hand on his arm and he paused, confused.

"My love, don't you want this? His baritone voice was seductive.

"Yes, oh, Daniel, it's not that…"

"What then?"

"Condom…" she gestured towards her purse.

"Ahh, of course." He said, but instead began to nuzzle her neck again. Lying with his body pressed against her, his need so apparent, it seemed her hands had a mind of their own as they reached inside of his boxers and wrapped around him. He groaned and she pushed his boxers down. In a moment her panties were gone, but he stopped. Staring into her eyes she saw a myriad of emotions; desire, love and apprehension. She fondled him again and her hands sought to guide him in, but with an abrupt movement, he was suddenly out of her hands and off the bed, pulling on his boxers.

 _What just happened?_

Carolyn raised herself on her elbow only to see that he had departed the bedroom. Confused by his unexplainable behavior, she pulled on her panties, and not wanting to put the dress back on, took the liberty of putting on his dress shirt.

When she emerged from the bedroom she found him standing behind the bar in his boxes gulping down a whiskey.

She approached him slowly, not sure why a man as aroused as he was would stop at such a critical moment. The look on his face was angry and troubled, and she had never dealt with this side of him. She decided to give him some space and sat on a stool across from him. She waited for him to acknowledge her, but he downed another drink before he could even look at her.

"Can I have one?" she asked, and he nodded and poured a shot for her.

She grimaced, but drank it down, and it was enough to earn her a look of amused respect.

"I'm impressed," he said.

"You should be." She folded her hands on the bar and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sure, you can, I'm a good listener."

"No, you don't understand. I really can't tell you."

"That makes no sense. I mean we were about to make love, you were…ready for me and then you just get up and leave?"

"I had to," he got out from behind the bar and paced the length of the room before coming to a stop a few feet away from her. "I didn't use the protection…and once I started I wouldn't have been able to stop."

"Well, we haven't started, and you can still use it, so what's the problem?"

He expelled a long breath. "I cannot do as you ask, I cannot use protection when we make love."

"Why on earth not?" A new set of strange thoughts began to run through Carolyn's mind and she regarded him with suspicion. "Are you hoping to get me pregnant?" She could barely voice the thought.

He gave her a long, guarded look and finally nodded.

"Why? We hardly know each other have only been together a short time, and as far as I know you are not sticking around. You don't seem like an irresponsible man, so I really don't understand."

He grimaced and shook his head. "I can't explain it to you."

"I think you'd better because that's a very intentional course of action and one that I would have to live with."

The Captain gave her a pained look and went back and poured himself another drink. She dogged his footsteps and laid a hand on his arm. "Daniel, please."

"Please? You know what I was about to do, what more do you need from me? Why aren't you angry? You should leave!"

"Because I need to know why. I mean accidentally I can sort of understand, but intentionally?"

He shook his head and muttered several curses under his breath before he turned to look at her again. "Fine, I will tell you as much as I can, but in turn you have to tell me about your daughter."

Carolyn nearly choked on her drink. "My daughter? Why would you want to know about her?"

"I do not believe you to be the kind of woman that sleeps around, the kind of woman that randomly takes strange men to her bed. So, believing that I would guess that it is only possible for the father of that child to be one of two men, either Bobby Muir or myself." He shook his head. "Though I cannot fathom how it could be me as I was delirious at the time." He frowned. "I had some quite vivid dreams about making love to you, but I thought that's all they were. Was I wrong?"

His blue eyes were intense as he studied Carolyn and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Umm," Carolyn poured herself another drink. She had never imagined the course of the conversation would change to this. Without looking at him, she gulped it down and then steeled her resolve. She knew that she would have to have this conversation with him at some time, she just didn't expect that he would be the one to initiate it.

"Are you insinuating that you could be her father?" She tried to give him a cool glance.

"Maybe, at least if there is any substance to my dreams. Or I surmise it could be Bobby Muir, you and he are an item, I believe?"

"Were an item, and that was before I met you." She finally looked into his searching blue eyes. "But you changed everything for me."

"How so?"

"By just being you," she sighed helplessly. "I hardly know how to answer this."

"The truth is usually best."

"And in exchange you'll tell me the truth too?"

"As much of it as I feel I can, yes." He nodded at her.

"While you were delirious you grabbed me and began to kiss me…"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, no. You were a bit rough at first, but nothing I couldn't handle. I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

"And I wasn't wearing any protection…"

"Lord, no, you were naked as a jaybird."

"And so we?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Twice."

"I only had dreams about once. Twice?"

"Oh yeah, that. When I woke up we were already started. It seems out bodies didn't care if we were fully awake or not. I think I like morning sex." She offered him a cautionary smile. "Anyhow, when you were better you were so much the gentleman that I didn't know how to tell you that while you were sick I …."

"…took advantage of me?" The Captain shook his head. "That wasn't a smart thing to do."

"Yeah, I know. Not one of my best decisions." She shook her head. "I found out I was pregnant just before I slept with Bobby again, I knew it wasn't his child. Nine months later I had Candy and despite your abrupt disappearance, I was never so glad of anything in my life. She's a beautiful child and I couldn't love her more."

"I hope I will get to meet her soon?"

"Do you want to?" Carolyn felt relief wash over her on so many levels, he was handling the shocking news so much better than she had anticipated.

"Yes, I most certainly do. I want to see the treasure that you've presented me with."

"You don't mind?"

"Well, it's not what I had intended when I landed here, but I am not at all displeased to be Candy's father. It has however, changed a few things in my life."

"You mean that you don't want to stay? You don't want to get married?" The words slipped out before she could catch them. She knew she'd only truly known him less than two weeks of her life, but it felt so natural for him to be with her, and for them to be a family. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I shouldn't have said that. It's presumptuous of me to think that when we've known each other for so briefly."

He barked out a laugh and grimaced. "Carolyn, it is not that, I assure you. I wish I could stay and be the husband you want, and create the family you want, but I cannot. Not now."

"Why do you keep saying that? What are you anyway? A time traveler?" She asked sarcastically, her frustration getting the better of her.

He didn't answer and after a long pause she looked at him and saw a carefully composed neutral expression on his face. "Say something."

He remained silent, but gave her a long, slow nod.

"What does that mean?" she sniped.

"Though you did not mean to, you have stumbled upon part of what I have to tell you. In a sense that is exactly what I am."

"A time traveler? Really?" She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a skeptical stare.

"I know it's hard to believe…"

"Yeah."

"And how do you feel about ghosts?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"I think they could exist, though I haven't met one."

"Give it time," he muttered. He gestured to the sunken living room arrangement. "Let's sit down, shall we?" He took their glasses and the bottle of whiskey and set it on the long glass coffee table as the two of them sat on the couch, apart from each other.

"Start," she said.

"I don't know where, there is so much," he tugged on his ear.

"Like you said, start at the beginning."

"I assume you did research after I left the first time? What did you find out about Captain Daniel Gregg?"

"Only that a man with that name lived in Schooner Bay over a hundred years ago and died an untimely death by asphyxiation sometime before his fortieth birthday."

"And Gull Cottage?"

"Since then it has been reputed to be haunted."

"It is, and I am that Captain Daniel Gregg."

Carolyn stared at him first in amazement, until the utter nonsense of his statement registered for her. It seemed that the father of her child was a charming, insane man. She couldn't help it, she laughed in his face.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. How could that even be possible? And how could you even be here? You're certainly not a ghost, and you're younger than the photo that I found of Captain Gregg."

"It's a long story."

"I have time." She filled her glass and sat back against the couch.

"Very well." He filled his glass and sighed, staring into it for a few moments. "The original course of your timeline through life was altered when you found me and took me in. That may not have changed things irreparably, but when you, when we…joined, and you had my child, that most certainly did."

"Having Candy with you as the father altered the fabric of time?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, it did." He ran a hand through his hair. "You originally met me some years from now when you moved to Gull Cottage. You were a widow…"

"A widow? Who was I married to?"

"Bobby Muir." He couldn't help the look of distaste that flashed across his face.

"Ahh, now I remember. When we first met your referred to me as Carolyn Muir?"

"Yes."

"But I was a widow?"

"Yes, he apparently died unexpectedly in a car accident the year before you moved into Gull Cottage."

"That's when Candy and I moved to Gull Cottage?"

"Yes, you had had enough of your parents and in-laws trying to run your life, so you struck out on your own and settled in at Gull Cottage with you, Candy and….Jonathan." He watched her carefully.

"Jonathan?" Her eyebrow was almost in her hairline. "Who is Jonathan?"

"He is your son. You and Bobby Muir had two children."

"Two children and married to Bobby?" The look on her face was one of dismay. "That doesn't sound like what I would want."

"It was originally, but things have changed because you had Candy with me."

"But not Jonathan?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Is that why?" she gestured to the bedroom.

"Yes, I promised Jonathan that he would live, and this is how it has to happen." He looked ashamed of himself as he studied his glass again. "But I can't use you like this."

"Instead you're telling me this cockamamie story?" He didn't see it, but her expression was one of amusement.

"It's not a story! That young man's life is dependent upon us!" He looked up at her and she saw the fire in his eyes.

"What's he like?"

"Oh, both he and Candy are marvelous children who turned into stupendous adults," he said with pride.

"You sound like a proud father."

"I am, or at least you let me be. I was, am, I'm not sure of the context at the present time, but I am their father in every way but one."

"Biologically."

"Yes. We formed a family, a bit unusual to be sure, but we did. Wait just a moment," he said, remembering that he had a photo of Carolyn and her children when they were small. He went to retrieve it and returned and handed it to her.

Carolyn took the photo and marveled at it. There was no doubt it was her, probably just a few years from now. And comfortably nestled alongside her was Candy, and a younger boy. Candy still resembled her, but her features were different enough that Carolyn could believe that she had a different father, and when she looked even more closely and compared them to Bobby, she knew that the Captain was telling the truth.

"This is almost too much to take in," she said and handed the photo back to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't just use you to create another child without your consent, no matter what I promised him."

"And what did you promise Jonathan?"

"That he would live, and since the timeline has been altered this is the only way to make it happen."

"For us to have another child?"

"Yes," he bowed his head and looked miserable. "Which means I would leave you alone again to raise my child."

"But you said we are together and we form a family unit."

He raised his head and looked at her, she saw the tears in his eyes. "That is true enough, but the version of me you meet will not know you, for I am but a spirit when we meet."

"A ghost?"

"Most certainly. An extremely talented spirit, but a spirit non-the-less." He gave her a sad look. "I will not know you, and I will not remember any of this."

"What year are you from?" She asked.

"2009. You and I have raised the children to be fine adults and we have been married for many years."

"You became human again? How is that possible?"

"Only recently and I can't tell you."

"I married you as a ghost?"

"Yes, you did, however I did learn to be corporeal." He sighed and shook his head. "I am sure you must think me insane. I would."

There was a long silence and she sat forward and finished her drink, and then she turned to him. "What happens if we don't go through with this?"

"In this timeline Jonathan will be wiped from existence."

"And you?"

He gave her a sad smile. "The timeline will be reset, and I would be a spirit once again." He shrugged. "It's worked for us to this point, err, the future point, so…"

"But in this new timeline, how is it when you return?"

"If this one is followed, and Jonathan is restored, then you and I are alive and young, and finally have a new life together to look forward to," he couldn't conceal the desire for that outcome in his voice, or in his face.

"It's what we both want, isn't it?"

"Yes, in the future you sent me back to do this, despite the reservations that I have."

"But when the moment came, you couldn't?" She was suddenly tearing up, and the basis for his refusal began to sink into her consciousness.

"No, not without your consent."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Carolyn. You are the love of my life, and I could not exist in any fashion without you. I couldn't simply seduce you for the purpose of having my child. It is far to callous and crass for me to behave that way with the woman I love, even if you are not yet the person I am accustomed to. And the only reason to even consider such an action is for the life of the young man that I love very much, the man I call my son."

"You love him like he is your son?" The tears were shining in her eyes.

"Of course."

This must all be very strange for you?"

"I can assure you, that you have no idea," he said drily. "Do you believe me? Or do you think me mad?"

She paused, and as she looked at him, he gently wiped a tear from her cheek, and nodded. "God help me, but I do believe your crazy, convoluted story."

"The photo helped, didn't it?" He laughed.

"Yes, a lot." She shook her head. "Bobby? I can't imagine it now." She snorted. "He keeps insisting that Candy is his child. I've told him it isn't true but haven't offered up who the father really is. I always felt I shouldn't tell them."

"It is probably best. I don't know what ramifications it would have on this timeline for anyone to find out the truth of this."

"No one else would believe it."

"You could be right."

"So, when I meet you several years from now you will be a ghost? And you won't know any of this?"

"No, I'm afraid not. And I've been told that I can, on occasion be rather difficult to deal with."

"You mean this version of you is a kinder, gentler, Captain?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, you've trained me well over the years."

They both laughed over that and had another small drink between them, enjoying a comfortable silence.

"Has telling me changed anything else?" Carolyn's brow wrinkled in concern.

"I do not know, maybe? Probably? Not at all? I hate paradoxs and this has been nothing but one." He scowled, and she couldn't help it, she laughed at his sour face. She scooted over so that she was sitting next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "I have another theory for you."

"By all means…" he gestured for her to continue.

"Maybe, just maybe, this is fate straightening things out for us."

He shook his head. "I don't follow."

"Maybe we were always supposed to be together, but something went wrong?"

"I died."

"But had you met me?"

"You mean in my lifetime? No, I would have known."

"Maybe I was there but you hadn't met me yet because you…died." She shook her head. "That sounds unreal to me because you're sitting here with me very much alive."

He offered her a bemused smile.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"That's a lovely way to look at this mess. A bit romantic, and optimistic, but that's how you have always seen things." He looked at her fondly.

"So now what do we do?"

He laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant sound. "I have no idea. I know what I am supposed to do and feel compelled to do for Jonathan's sake, but I cannot do it unless you are willing. The choice must be yours."

"Nothing like a life altering change, is there?" She quipped.

Looking miserable, he shrugged and refilled his glass.

"Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course, but there is one other thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"I only have a week before I am taken back to my time and today is day three."

"We only have four days at best?"

He nodded. "My profuse apologies."

"Daniel, I need time to think about this, to sort things out."

"Yes, I understand." He looked up at her. "You will be leaving then?"

"No, I have arranged to be away for the night."

"Oh? Were you anticipating something?"

"Pretty much what you had in mind before you told me everything." She expelled a long-held breath. "I do need to think, but I would like to do that here with you."

"What did you have in mind?" He sounded weary.

"Can we sleep? Just sleep together? I would very much like to be held in your arms while I puzzle this out."

"Yes, my love. We have done that many times and I promise you I can behave myself."

She stood up and offered her hands to him as she helped to pull him to his feet. "Come on then, we're ready for bed."

He put his arm around her as they disappeared into his hotel bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They had retired to their room for the night, and Mulder had just shut the door when Scully smacked him on his chest.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"That's for convincing me to have sex with you before things were settled!"

"Hey, you wanted to canoodle too! Though I do think five times plus halves is some sort of record!"

She hit again and scowled at him.

"What is the problem?"

"This, Mulder! This is the problem." She dropped her hands to her flat belly.

"Yeah, that." He looked chagrinned. "Umm, sorry about that?"

"Mulder, it's been one night. How can Sucellos know that I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know. How does he know anything? I tend to believe him though."

"But I don't want to be, not now, not yet."

"Dana, why? I thought you wanted another baby?"

"I did, and if things stay like we are now, I do, but if Daniel can't do what's needed, if he can't reset the timeline, then we won't have this baby girl." He eyes were so said that Mulder reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Would you believe me if I tell you that it will be okay?"

"If everything is reset than we will lose this child," she sniffed against his chest.

"Scully, we can't lose something we've never had. If everything is reset then we won't even know about her, we won't even know that this was possible." He stroked the top of her head. "We were happy before this. We were together, I was cleared to live a life again, we had William back…that's really a lot."

"I know, Mulder, but this is so…"

"Amazing? Stupendous? Incredible? I know, Scully. I want her too." He held her against him rocking her in her arms. "And the sex was mind blowing too. Makes me wish we would have started sooner!"

"Mulder!" He felt her sadness turn to laughter and pulled back so that he could turn her face so that she was looking up at him. And he kissed her, a sweet loving kiss filled with love.

"Are you trying to canodle with me again?"

"As the saying goes, the horse is already out of the barn, no point in locking it now." He waggled his eyebrows at her until she laughed.

"You know you're impossible, don't you?"

"Of course, it's my specialty. "Hey, Scully."

"Yes Mulder?"

"If everything works out and we have sex so soon? Do you think we can make twins?" He grinned at her, and pulled her close, kissing his way down her neck.

"You know it doesn't work that way."

"A good thought though," he said.

"Mulder," she purred as he unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he promised and began to apply himself to the task at hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888

When Carolyn awoke found herself exactly where she went to sleep, wrapped in Daniel's strong arms. Her back was against his chest, and he had a possessive arm draped around her, holding her close. She sighed contentedly and realized that her body wanted to feel him again, wanted to be with him in every way possible.

Her mind and body were in conflict and she didn't know what she wanted more, but she knew that if it was making love with Daniel she would have to wake him this time.

A son with Daniel? Truthfully, in her most private imaginings when she had let her mind wander she had pictured them together with a family. But to have him blatantly tell her that the life of her son, a man who already existed depended on them recreating him was a huge responsibility to be sure. And she didn't know what to do with it. To have two children as a single mother would be difficult, it was already difficult enough with just Candy, but to repeat what so many others considered a mistake would be difficult to live with and give her a most unwanted reputation. She realized that she could probably give in to Bobby and marry him to salvage some of her reputation, but now she couldn't imagine doing that. She'd much rather make a go of things on her own.

 _But a son!_ A lovely wonderful son of Daniel's to raise as her own, and eventually with him. If she ultimately ended up with him no matter what the others thought, wasn't that what mattered? She wanted to live her life, not the one everyone expected of her.

In his sleep he mumbled her name and pushed against her, and she couldn't help but smile. Her feelings for him were still relatively new, but she knew now that they were correct, they were meant to be together. And in the grand scheme of things, that was what really mattered, wasn't it? That and giving her son his life back.

Without conscious thought, she swirled her bottom against him, and he mumbled her name again and words of love.

She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. She wanted to be with him and she wanted a life with him, and to give her son his life back. Slowly, she turned within the Captain's arms and then began to pepper soft kisses on his chest. He groaned and blinked his eyes open in surprise only to have Carolyn kiss his lips, deepening it in a way he didn't expect. He pushed her away and she saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, trying to get his bearings.

"Carolyn, are you sure?" his voice rumbled, and she saw the desire and love in his blue eyes, heard it in his voice.

"Does this answer your questions?" She attached her lips to his and kissed him passionately, her hand grasping and gently rubbing him until he groaned again.

He rolled her onto her back and using only his body to speak to her of his endless love, he joined with her and filled her with himself over and over again during the rest of the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888

If only the room would stop spinning and he would stop feeling so miserable, Jonathan thought to himself. The last time he felt so bad was when he had a bad bout of food poisoning several years ago. He hadn't eaten Thai food since.

He shifted his eyes to see who was entering the room, as he knew he was being checked on at regular intervals by everyone invested in this mess. He was somewhat relieved to see his mother and he sighed. Though he was a grown man with a family of his own, being with his mother was something he now thought of as a comforting luxury. And he was more than happy to have her comfort him right now.

She sat in the chair beside his bed and he was once again struck by how beautiful she was. He always knew that but was unable to appreciate her true beauty when he was a child. She was always pretty to him, but she was also always 'Mom' and just looked the way she did. Now he knew that she was an amazing, gorgeous woman and not only from her physical beauty but the beauty that radiated from her soul. Just as he knew that the Captain was the perfect match for her as he had the same qualities but on the male side of the spectrum.

"Mom," he said and in one word conveyed his relief at her presence.

"Ahh, my boy," she said and placed a soothing hand on his forehead, before she leaned over to kiss it.

"I love you, Mom."

"And I love you. Why the earnest confession?"

"Well, you know…just in case…"

"Ahh," she gave him a knowing look. "Just in case Daniel can't follow through with what he has to do."

"Yeah, that." He said and shifted. He felt uncomfortable talking about his mother and father's love life, especially when he needed to be the result of that love life.

Carolyn laughed and offered him a heartfelt smile. "You have nothing to worry about, you know that, don't you?"

"Mom? How can you say that? You know how Dad feels about you. I believe him when he says that during his lifetime he seduced many women…"

"Oh, you do, do you?"

Jonathan reddened slightly but continued. "But I also believe that he couldn't willingly do that to you."

"Why not?"

"Because he loves you too much."

Carolyn studied her son for a few moments, the smile still on her face. She rarely let anyone see how much she actually felt for the Captain. The kids knew, of course, but the expression was so rare that Jonathan knew him Mom was sharing something special with him.

"Jonathan, your Dad and I have a very, very special relationship. I don't know how to explain it except to say that we are truly two halves of one whole. People fall in love, get married and have great relationships in the normal course of living, but once in a while you see someone that has an amazingly exceptional relationship with another person. Sometimes it is a bond of deep friendship that transcends everything else, and sometimes it is that and more, where the other person is needed to make oneself complete. Your Dad and I need each other to be complete." She watched him, but he only gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to tell me. I mean, I kind of already know what you just said, though it is fun to hear you say it out loud. But what does that have to do with this situation? With you and Dad? And with me?"

"Jonathan, no matter what you think, this will work out. Daniel and I will be together whether it is in this time, that earlier time, or two lifetimes from now."

Jonathan wrinkled his brow at her. "You make it sound like you are star crossed lovers."

"No, well maybe to a point. But we are inevitable. We will always strive to be together whether we are even aware of it or not, and no matter how many fights or disagreements we may have, not matter how many obstacles we may face. We will be together."

"And because of that you are sure that the earlier you won't reject him?"

"Jonathan, we will not lose you. I suspect my timeline will become much more interesting for a few years, and probably difficult. But it was difficult the first time as well, so I know I will get through it." She laughed and shook her head. "It's so strange to feel like I'm talking about someone else, but I am in a way. This version of me will have memories of having lived through all of that after Daniel returns. Hmm." She gazed out of the window for a moment at the lovely day outside. "Do you feel like getting up and going outside?"

"No, Mom. I feel awful. I just want to lie here."

"Okay, that's fine. But remember, Jonathan, this is only temporary. Daniel will have his way with me, or I'll have my way with him, not completely sure how that will work out yet, and then there will be a you." She offered him a smile filled with love. "Even the knowledge of having a son like you with Daniel would propel me to do it."

"Even knowing he would be gone? That's a lot to ask." He worried for his mother.

"Stop worrying so. God, sometimes you are just like him," she shook her head and laughed.

"Is that really so bad?" He gave her a crooked grin.

"Not bad at all. But are you okay with it? Candy seems okay but has had some reservations."

"Yeah, I know, but she loves him too."

"Yes, I think she's fine now."

"He's always been my Dad. Being his son in every way would be amazing," he breathed, and Carolyn saw the happiness in his eyes.

"Good, because you will be. Hang in there, I suspect as soon as he returns, whenever that may be, you will recover and be back to your normal self. Except you may look a bit different. I wonder how much you will resemble him?" She studied her son with interest.

"Yeah, me too. Candy was pretty before, but now she's gorgeous."

"You are already a handsome man, you know that, don't you?"

"Thanks, Mom, but you're obligated to say that."

"Not true, there are some loopholes in the 'Mom clause'. But we shall see." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "No saying goodbye to anyone, you will be with us."

He offered her a happy smiling, feeling much better than when she first entered the room. "Inevitable?"

"Always," she nodded. "Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to go to sleep?"

"Nah, stay and talk, we haven't just talked in a long time."

"Okay. Tell me about my grandchildren. How is school going for them…"

88888888888888888888888888888888

Unable to help herself, Carolyn's eyes opened at six am, the time she usually got up for work. It took a moment for her to realize where she was and who she was with, and when she remembered she could only smile. It had been a very physical night with Daniel and she had no regrets, but his stamina was something she hadn't expected, and since it had been a while she was a bit sore. She yawned and stretched and suddenly realized that she was alone in the bed.

 _Where had he gone? He hadn't left already, had he?_

Panicked, she swung her legs out of bed and she was walking towards the bedroom door when she heard him, humming quietly in that pleasant baritone voice as he walked towards the bedroom. She stopped and waited for him, and he entered just a moment later, looking surprised to see her out of bed.

"What are you doing up?"

"It's morning, so…"

"Well get back there, I am making breakfast for you."

"Making?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Fine, I ordered it, but still I did have breakfast in bed in mind for you."

"Are you going to serve it to me as well?"

"Actually yes, I thought I might. Now, if you would get back in bed," he gestured to the bed.

"In a minute, I need to use the bathroom."

There was a knock on the door and he excused himself while she was in the bedroom.

When he returned she was sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard. She gave him a dazzling smile as he wheeled in the food cart.

"My God, Daniel, there's only two of us, how much did you order?"

"I worked up an appetite, my dear, and all do to you."

"Well I am a bit hungry," she admitted.

"Good."

"I already took today off, I think I'll call in sick tomorrow."

"Can you do that?" He asked, dishing up a plate for her based on what she was pointing to.

"Given the circumstances, yeah, I will."

"Excellent." He stepped over to her, put a tray across her lap, and set down the plate she ordered before leaning in and touching his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Then he stepped back and regarded her.

"What?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"I think the one you've asked is big enough, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

She laughed at him. "Go ahead. Ask."

"It's just that…well…blast! I would very much like to meet my daughter, Candy."

Carolyn looked up into pleading blue eyes and knew she couldn't refuse his request.

"Isn't there some code about not interacting with too many people while you are time travelling?"

"I think so," he grimaced, "but I suspect I have blown that to hell."

She laughed. "Based on that assumption I'm thinking I shouldn't introduce you to my parents."

"That and the fact that I've left you as an unwed mother."

"Yeah, that too." She sighed. "Probably better they don't meet you to make that assumption."'

"Might you go and get her? Or I should meet you somewhere?"

"Well, if you are willing to have her here with us for the day I will ask Martha to bring her over."

"Martha?" His face blossomed into a heartfelt smile. "That is a name I have not heard for a very long time. How is the dear woman?"

"My goodness, you are fond of her. The future?"

He nodded. "Yes, and it took a good bit of time, but she is stalwart, and loyal, and loves you like a daughter. You could not have a better friend. If you haven't already thought of it, ask her to go with you when you go to Gull Cottage."

"I have already thought of it. She doesn't have much time for Bobby or his parents, and sometimes not even my parents." She laughed. "And she has never been afraid to give me her opinion."

"Good to know some things never change…" he chuckled at her.

"Help me eat this breakfast," she said and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"As the lady wishes," he said and brought over his plate as the shared the tray. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Who? Martha? I doubt it, at least not at first."

"No, not Martha," his voice was quiet.

"Oh, Candy." She squeezed his hand and offered her encouragement. "You will do fine with her, she'll love you."

He sighed and ate his food in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two hours later there was a knock on the suite door, and with a nervous glance to Carolyn, the Captain straightened his suit blazer, and opened the door. Martha, younger than he had ever seen her, stood before him, holding the hand of a young girl.

"Please, come in," he invited and opened the door wide.

She peered at him suspiciously. "And you would be?"

"Forgive me, I'm…"

"Martha, there you are! And Candy!" Carolyn breezed past Daniel and swooped her daughter up from the floor and hugged her tightly to her. "I missed you."

"Mommy! I missed you," the small girl wiggled in her arms and laughed.

Martha stood in the doorway, hands folded in front of her and she cleared her throat.

"Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry, please come in."

"Very well," she stepped gingerly into the room, and as she looked around and saw the size of the suite and the extravagance of it was, her eyes widened. She turned and appraised Daniel who shifted from foot to foot.

"And who did you say you are?"

"I didn't, my name is…" he extended his hand and Carolyn cut in again.

"Martha, this is Captain…. Roger Smith."

"That's rather generic, isn't it?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"So, I've been told,' he shrugged.

"And what are you doing here with Carolyn?"

"Martha!" Carolyn scolded her older friend. "Shush! That is none of your business."

"If it's your business, it's my business," she said.

"Carolyn and I are friends."

"You are spending all day here as friends?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"

Now Martha stiffened her posture and crossed her arms in front of her, and it was so very Martha, that the Captain laughed.

"Something funny, young man?"

"My dear lady, no one has addressed me in such a manner in a very long time."

"Then maybe it was time that they did. What are you to Carolyn?"

"Martha, stop talking to…. Roger like that!"

"Captain? What are you Captain of?"

"I was Captain of my own ship, dear lady, and have sailed successfully for many years."

"You hardly look old enough."

"Thank you," he offered her a charming smile.

"You still haven't answered my question." She gave him a disapproving look and he laughed again.

"Martha, stop! Please." Carolyn sidled up to the Captain, and without being aware of it, leaned into him, gently rocking Candy against her.

It was when the Captain peered down into the girl's face and when they both turned to look at Martha, that's when she saw it. It was Candy's eyes, she had never seen anyone with such clear blue eyes until she looked at the Captain. And when both pairs of blue eyes focused on her, she knew the identity of Candy's father. Now was not the time nor place to discuss this with Carolyn but discuss it she would. The Captain exuded confidence and capability, maybe Carolyn had finally found someone worthy of her.

"Carolyn, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Martha. Thanks for bringing Candy over." She positively beamed at the older woman.

At long last, Martha smiled at them, just a little. "All right, I'll be going then."

Carolyn stepped forward and gave Martha a hug. "Thanks, Martha. I'll tell you later," she whispered in her ear.

"All right, dear. Take care of the little one," she kissed Candy's cheek.

As she stepped away she was surprised when the Captain stepped forward and drew her into his strong embrace, and a fierce hug. "Take care of her," he whispered into her ear. When she stepped cautiously out of his arms, she gave him a dour look, but nodded.

"Goodbye, dear Martha."

"Uh, huh. Call me if you need me," she said to Carolyn, and then left, shutting the door behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Carolyn, please, introduce me properly," Daniel said turning to look at the little girl in Carolyn's arms.

"All right, Daniel, this is Candy. Candy this is…. your father," Carolyn said, and she saw the brightness of the Captain's eyes as the small girl reached out her small hand to touch the bearded cheek. The quiet man tenderly kissed her small hand and held it against his face.

"May I?" He opened his arms, and since she wasn't fussing, Carolyn cautiously placed the toddler there.

Candy was fascinated by the Captain's face and she reached into his hair, made small fists, and yanked as hard as she could. The Captain chuckled and gave Carolyn a knowing look.

"It seems that some traits are passed to the children. I pity the man that she ends up with he will undoubtedly be bald in short order.'

Carolyn chuckled at that and blushed just a little. "Well, you do have a way of getting me all worked up, and you aren't any worse for wear."

"Hmmm," he mused and with Candy held safe in his strong arms, he began to walk around the suite, intent on giving the small girl the tour. Grinning at the lovely picture they made, Carolyn trailed along behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Later that morning Carolyn and Daniel were at a nearby park which had a playground for the children. Carolyn briefly wondered if she would run into anyone she knew, but for the chance to spend a day together as a normal family, she would risk it. It was one of the memories she would have to hold onto after Daniel was gone. She watched with quiet pride as he put the small girl on his broad shoulders and she walked next to him, hand on his arm.

"This is nice," she said.

"It is indeed. I thought that we could escort Miss Candy to the child's playground with the various apparatus and the sand."

Carolyn laughed at his phrasing, "I'm sure she would love that."

"I have observed that slides seem to be a hit with young children as well."

"I suppose they are." She frowned at him. "Are you sure you haven't done this parent thing before?"

"Only with Candy and Jonathan, and not like this, not so hands on…"

"Really? You're so good at this, why ever not?"

"Because I was unable to, physically. And emotionally I was a bit rough around the edges…"

"Oh." He was so vibrant and full of life that she could hardly fathom what he would be like in the future as a spirit.

"If you will excuse us," he said as he removed his arm from Carolyn's, and with an amused look brought the girl down from his shoulders and set her on the ground, where her small hand grabbed and held one of his fingers as he led her to the sandy playground equipped with child sized slides.

Carolyn sat on a nearby bench, content with the normalcy of the day, content to watch Daniel as he played with their daughter. He "oohed" and "ahhed" at the appropriate times and Candy giggled. She threw sand at him and he wrestled her to the ground, kissing her neck and face causing her to laugh and shriek. As she squirmed, she grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. Carolyn heard his deep laugh as he lifted his head to look at Carolyn with an "I told you so" look. She only laughed.

They played together for some time, moving over to the slide once the tickling activity was finished. It was so comforting to watch him with their daughter and to know that no matter what he was in the future, he would continue to love her. Life as she knew it would turn upside down, but she was ready for the challenge. Even with a second child that she now wanted very badly.

"Carolyn, I didn't expect to find you here," a familiar voice said, and she looked up to see Bobby Muir standing before her.

"Bobby? Since when do you spend time in a park?"

"I'm downtown on business and had time for a break so I decided to go for a walk. I didn't expect to see you." Then he grinned at her and pulled her off the bench and into his arms. He gave her a solid hug and was about to lay a kiss on her when she turned her cheek to him.

"Oh?" she said, not releasing her as he still held her by the elbows.

"Carolyn, I've missed you. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've been busy. And I've already told you I don't want to marry you." She tactfully withdrew herself from Bobby's arms and took a step away.

He gave her a patient look. "You'll come around, you just need more time. My parents want it, your parents want it, and I want it. It's really just a question of when."

"That's rather presumptuous, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "I'm Candy's father and you were raised to do things properly. Eventually you'll give in."

"No, I won't." She gave him an exasperated look. "Why don't you listen to me? Why doesn't anyone believe me when I tell all of you that I don't want to marry you?"

"I love it when you get mad. You're really sexy, you know?" Without warning he pulled her back to him and placed a sloppy, invasive kiss on her lips.

"Bobby!" She squirmed away from him, green eyes shooting fire.

"Is there a problem?" inquired the lovely baritone voice with the British accent. She restrained herself from falling into his arms.

"No, no problem," she said and offered him a tight smile. "I was just telling Bobby, again, that I don't want to marry him."

"Oh?" The Captain said, and she was amazed at how much contempt he could fit into that one little word.

Bobby Muir looked from one to the other, at how close they stood together, the soft look on their faces when they spoke to one another, and at the happiness on Candy's face at being held by the stranger.

"You look familiar." He snapped his fingers as he remembered their previous encounter at Carolyn's lake house years before. "Roger, isn't it?" Bobby offered his hand, but the Captain ignored it.

"Yes…Roger."

Bobby drew himself up and glared at Carolyn. "Really? This is who you're spending your time with?"

"Yes, I hadn't seen Carolyn for a while and she suggested that we come to the park."

"And who I spend my time with is none of your business."

Bobby studied them again, specifically the man opposite him and the toddler in his arms, and that's when it hit him. Looking at the girl's features, strawberry blond hair, and clear blue eyes, he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"It's you. Carolyn was telling the truth after all," he snarled.

"I beg your pardon," the Captain drew himself up, sensing an upcoming battle.

"You're Candy's father."

Daniel bit his lip, refraining from saying a great many things to this poor excuse of a man. The words to be spoken belonged to this Carolyn.

"Bobby, why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not blind. Look at the two of them and it's obvious."

She sighed, knowing that Bobby was right. "What are you going to do?"

"What you should have done a long time ago," Bobby said and before she could react, he threw a hard punch at the Captain which caught him square in the eye as he shielded Candy with his body.

He handed Candy back to her mother and stood in front of the other man.

"To attack a man holding a child is the act of a coward. Now that I am unencumbered I will ask if you want to try it again?" His words were precise and his bearing confident. "I can't tell you how much pleasure it will give me to fight you man to man."

Bobby wavered as the blue eyes across from him glittered in anticipation. Now that the initial heat of anger had passed, he studied his opponent, solid muscular build, about the same height, more weight, and a quiet confident manner. He looked as if he had been in some brawls and could handle himself in a fight. Bobby had done some college boxing.

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight a real man?"

"Please don't," Carolyn laid a brief hand on his arm and after a long look he stepped back. She put Candy back in his arms, and with a nod of acknowledgement, he took her back to the playground.

"Carolyn! I don't understand. Him? You had a child with him? He didn't even stick around for you."

"He didn't know," she said quietly.

"You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head.

"My God, I don't know you at all," he said, slipping away from her.

"Maybe you don't."

"I have to think about this, about us." He looked over at his rival and frowned. "How could you?"

"You refused to believe me when I told you we were done."

He shook his head in shock. "How could you?" he asked as he turned and left.

The other two were back in the sandbox and it looked like her daughter was getting tired. She had crawled onto Daniel's lap and now rested against her chest. He rocked her quietly, speaking in her ear in soothing tones.

Carolyn came up behind him and ran her hands through his hair, pulling on it for just a moment until he chuckled. Then he stood up, offered her his arm and they left the park.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Thanks to all for your kind reviews – you are wonderful!_

 **Chapter 16**

The Captain studied the girl in the crib as she slept, her small face planted against the blanket. He sat on the floor beside the crib and watched her sleep, delighting in every breath that she took. Carolyn came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"She's so marvelous, she's perfect."

"No, not perfect. Just a normal child."

"Perfect," he said.

She reached her hand down to him. "Come on, get up."

He allowed her to assist him to his feet and pulled her close. "Thank you, for the most prized of gifts. There are simply no words."

"I wish you would have been around for her birth."

"As do I," he said glumly and sighed. "I still think she's perfect."

"I'll accept that. But since she's sleeping I think it's time we accomplished something."

"What were you thinking?"

"Dinner for one, we need to build our stamina, don't we?"

"Ahh, yes, indeed we do." He kissed her tenderly, slowly and she opened her mouth to him. Their bodies pressed together, and they breathed each other in, holding each other tight. "Dinner, first?"

"Yes, call room service."

"Consider it done."

88888888888888888888888888888888

They lie together late that night, the Captain on his back, Carolyn draped across him. Neither of them was asleep, but were content in the moment, happy just to be with each other in the aftermath of their passion. He rubbed her arm, tracing slow circles on her skin, his eyes still closed.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always." He sighed. "I cannot tell you how it troubles me to continue this course of action."

"You mean making a baby?" She laughed. "You didn't seem too troubled a few minutes ago. Enthusiastic I might even say."

"That is because of you, and the fact I want to please you. I do please you, don't I?"

"How many times have I compared you to God?"

"Many while in the throes of passion, and I am more than flattered." He paused, and she heard the smile in his voice. "You may have heard me comparing you to several deities myself."

"Yes," she said with a self-satisfied purr. "Well, we can't be faulted for lack of trying."

"Is this something that you want? I mean truly?"

"I hadn't until you showed up in my life again. And knowing you will disappear doesn't make this something I would choose, not until you explained your whole, strange story. And insane as it I believe you, I want my son back. He deserves a life with us."

He sighed and held her close. "He's a remarkable young man. I wish I could be here when he is born, but that cannot be."

"Then this is the last time I will see this version of you?"

"Yes, when I leave again, if all things are now correct, we will both pursue the timelines that we are meant to."

She laughed and raised herself up on an elbow and looked at him. "Does that mean that someday we'll be back here again?"

"What on earth? Oh, no, I don't even want to think about that. I hate paradox's." He sighed. "But someday we will both be in the same place and free to start a life together and it will all be worth it." He gently nuzzled her neck. "And we have many happy years together while I am still as spirit. I can do some remarkable things, you know."

"Like what?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I shall not tell you. I will let you imagine what you will, besides, it will give you something to look forward to."

She slapped his chest, and as he was laughing she noticed his arousal. "Already?"

"Only if you want my dear. The child is still asleep."

"Hmm," she said and brought her leg over him so that she was straddling him. "I will have to put that to good use," she said and sheathed him within herself.

The groan he gave her came from the very core of his being, and she knew she had permission to do whatever she wanted with his body, it was something new to her to have such latitude with a man, but she found she relished it. Somehow, she knew they would always belong to each other.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning the Captain survived his first breakfast with a toddler that was not particularly interested in eating. His clothes had milk and juice stains and there were a few fragments of cereal in his hair and normally immaculate beard.

"Is it always like this?" he asked as Carolyn openly laughed at him.

"Not always, but often enough," she said as the Captain scooped Candy up in his arms and washed the milk mustache off her face. Then with a gleeful scream she latched her small fists into his hair and pulled.

"Da," she gurgled, and two hearts melted on the spot.

After a few moments of collecting his composure there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," he said, clearing his throat. When he opened the door, Martha stood outside of it stalwart and battle ready as usual. The Captain gestured for her to enter and after just a moment she did, pausing to survey the three of them.

"What happened to you?" She asked the Captain, seeing the food stains and cereal, but also the painful swollen black eye he was sporting.

"Well, this naughty little girl didn't want her breakfast…"

"That's obvious, but this little one doesn't pack that much of a wallop," she said, and she pointed to his eye.

"Oh, that. Well, dear Martha, I had the misfortune of stopping a fist with my eye…"

"How did you manage that? You don't look like you would lose a fight."

"It was a cowardly attack and I was unprepared…" he began.

"We were in a park and ran into Bobby, he was unhappy that I was with Dan…Roger and reacted," Carolyn said.

Martha studied the Captain for a moment. "I won't believe that you can't take Bobby Muir in a fight."

"We didn't fight," the Captain said with a scowl. "I had Candy in my arms when he hit me. I did my best to shield her…"

"And he sucker punched you?"

The Captain nodded.

"Why didn't you clean his clock? God knows he deserves it…"

Carolyn asked me not to." he said in a mild voice.

Martha laughed and gave Carolyn an admiring look. "You've got this one on a leash? Good for you."

"Here now!" the Captain began to bluster, and Carolyn just laughed.

"it's a good thing, Roger. Carolyn has always deserved better than Bobby and you just may be the man for her." Martha gave him an approving nod.

"Grudging approval from you? I am flattered beyond all reason," he walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and to his surprise, she blushed.

Candy tired of being quiet, grabbed her father's hair again and pulled, hard. He bit his lip and then chuckled.

"It seems she has some of her mother's traits," he said and exchanged a knowing look with Carolyn, who now blushed profusely. The older woman laughed at the lot of them and finally gave the Captain a smile. "Let me have the little one. I'll take her home with me," she reached for Candy, but she burrowed into her father's chest. "Da," she said again.

Daniel closed his eyes and held her as close as he could without hurting her, realizing that this would be the last moments he would have with her as a little girl, and that he would never have any with Jonathan. When he opened his eyes, he had to blink back the tears as he kissed Candy on the cheek. "Always remember that I love you, my girl, and I will see you soon." And with great reluctance he handed the girl to Martha.

Martha, moved by his emotion was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Take care of them all for me when I am not around, and please remember that things are not always as they seem." He paused and looked at Carolyn who now stood by his side. "I love them dearly and I will always love them, all of them." He squeezed her arm and they shared a private smile.

"You're going away?" Martha gave him a suspicious look.

"Carolyn and I have worked everything out, she understands."

Martha gave Carolyn a sharp look and was relieved when her charge, and friend, gave her a reassuring nod. "Part of that conversation we will have later?"

"Yes, but believe me, Martha, when I tell you that I do know what I'm doing and it's my decision." She exchanged that private look with the Captain and he gave her a tight smile.

"Okay, your business." She paused for a moment. "Your parents have been asking about you."

Carolyn frowned. "What did you tell them?"

"That you needed a break and swore me to secrecy."

"And they know better than to push you. Thank you, Martha."

"When will you be back?"

"Today's Friday, so Sunday I imagine," she looked at Daniel who gave her a sad nod.

"All right, sweet pea, let's go home. You can see your parents later."

They both gave Martha startled looks and she laughed at them. "Seriously, how stupid do you think I am? She looks like you, you know that don't you?" she addressed the Captain. "It won't take long for anyone to figure that out if they see the two of you together. I just thought you should know that," she said with a nod to the two of them.

After Carolyn gave her daughter a quick kiss, Martha departed the hotel suite, shaking her head at the girl's parents.

He stared at the closed door, a melancholy expression on his face. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Daniel, she'll be all right, we'll be all right."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. It just seems so…final."

"Hey, enough of that," she stared into his eyes and fisted her hands in his hair until he protested. "And that's for embarrassing me in front of Martha…"

At least he laughed, and then she drew him down for a greedy kiss.

"Carolyn?"

"Well, you need a shower. You're covered in food and…"

He pulled her against him and kissed her until she couldn't see straight, then she rubbed against his trousers until he groaned.

"I am taking you shopping…" he murmured halfheartedly.

"Not until after our shower…or bath?" She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Bath?" His eyebrows drew up in speculation.

"That does create some interesting possibilities…"

He followed her and the trail of rapidly shed woman's clothing.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Standing on the balcony of his suite, he stared out at the water of the harbor, dark at night, the street lights reflecting on the water creating a colorful cascade on the dark background. It had been a long day, but a wonderful one. It was spent with Carolyn and Candy and he couldn't imagine anything better. This was what life was all about, this was what his life was supposed to be, he was supposed to spend his life with them; loving them and protecting them.

And in a weird convoluted way he would end up with them in his life once again, only this time he would be the children's father in every way possible, but he wouldn't be here to see their birth, nor to see them take their first steps. The version of himself that meets them will have no idea for many years that they are his children, and he will not believe Carolyn unless she is able to convince him. That could only be done with some of the small items he brought from the future, his present, to give to his love. They were now nestled inside his suit pocket where he could retrieve them easily when Carolyn rejoined him at the hotel.

They had gone shopping with the credit card that had been provided to him along with his identification upon his arrival here in this time. it was a card with a large credit limit, he had checked before he asked her out on their first date, and he reasoned that he might as well put it to use. He went out with her and gave her the option to buy whatever things she felt she might need for the children, and he insisted on one big item for her, not romantic, but imminently practical, a new car. He remembered well that mechanical contraption that she arrived in that passed for a car. It was a failure and barely ran. He knew he couldn't offer her huge sums of money because he thought it would change too much in the way things would go; and he found out his cash advance limit was severely restricted; but he had enough credit to purchase her a safe, practical car. And that made him feel better because she wouldn't struggle to have a vehicle to get them where they needed to be; home, school, doctors, dentists and finally, Gull Cottage.

He assumed that all these items would stay behind once he left but the debt on the card would be paid in full. The worst that would happen was that everything bought with it would disappear and then Carolyn would be no worse off than she had been before he had shown up for this week. But he would be much happier knowing that she could keep all the things she bought for the children and the car that he wanted her to have.

She had wanted to some shopping on her own, so he left her to it and returned to the hotel suite, feeling the need to reflect on things. He knew he would be leaving soon, and tonight couldn't be more bittersweet.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The photos had been carefully maintained in the photobooks by her mother since Candy was a child, and like her mother Candy occasionally liked to look at them, to remember the past and how it was that she had gotten to where she was now.

She turned the pages, opening to one that she used to look at all the time when she was a child, it was her mother's wedding picture. In it she and Bobby were together and happy, both smiling at each other, apparently oblivious to all else. Candy liked that photo because when she couldn't remember the little bit of good with her father, she could look at this photo and see it, and know that it was there but something had happened that messed things up along the way. She always took comfort from that thought. But as she got older she knew that he wasn't the right man for her mother. The right man for her was a Captain who had died a very long time ago. As a kid, it didn't scare her that he was a ghost, in fact, he took great care to never do that with either her or Jonathan, so much so that she often forgot that's what he was. He seemed more like a man with extraordinary powers, than a spirit.

Before Candy realized it, the memories of her real father faded, and the Captain without any fanfare became her Dad. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world and she never thought about it twice. When she became an adult, she realized how truly unique her experience was. To have Captain Daniel Gregg as a full-time resident of his home, a ghost unlike any she had ever heard of before, become her father was a miracle of some magnitude. She was grateful for it in ways that she couldn't even put into words.

And now because of a trick of fate, she really was Daniel Gregg's daughter. The photos of her as a child hadn't changed yet, she assumed that was because the final decision hadn't been made, but she knew that they would, they would reflect her new parentage with the Captain as her biological father. Somehow that created a warm place in her heart.

Maybe Fox was right, maybe fate needed to be fixed and this was how it was.

She ran gentle fingers across Bobby Muir's face.

"Goodbye father, I hope you will be happy in your new life," she said and with a quiet sigh shut the photo album.

88888888888888888888888888888888

When she entered the suite, Carolyn was astounded to see it transformed. The lighting was subdued, the background music was seductive, the candlelight romantic. As she entered the Captain took her hand within his own and brought it to his lips. They brushed her hand ever so softly and the blue eyes that met hers were filled with love and devotion, so much that she could feel her knees begin to wobble under her. He was dressed in a comfortable dress shirt and well-fitting black dress pants and looked extremely dapper.

Unable to help herself, she sighed, her green eyes shining with love for him, and tears of happiness threatened to spill down her cheeks. She surprised him and hugged him fiercely, and felt his arms go around her as he held her close. Unable to help himself she began to cry.

"Here now what is this about?" he pulled back from her and wiped away her tears.

"Happy…so happy," she sputtered.

"Ahh, as I am, my love, as I am," he said and held her close.

Minutes passed before they separated, both laughing at the tears on each other's face. "What a fine pair we are," the Captain murmured; and then taking her hand led her over to the dining table and pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down.

"Daniel?"

"I have something for you."

"No, I couldn't, you've spent far too much on me today."

"Nonsense, all practical gifts for you and the children." He gave her an apologetic lopsided grin. "And hopefully they will stay with you once I depart. I'd hate to see you lose that car."

Carolyn lowered her gaze, trying to keep her sadness at bay.

"But these are small personal things which I hope you will cherish as I do."

She gave him a curious look and sat back to wait as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"This is for Candy, it's a bracelet made of ivory and joined by silver links," he said as he handed it to her.

"The ivory is carved. Pandas? Dragons?"

"A child's bracelet form China. I hope she will enjoy it." Then he pulled two items out of his suit coat and handed her the first one, and her face crinkled into a smile as she regarded the small ship in the bottle. "I think he will like this when he is old enough to appreciate it."

"I'm sure he will," she said tearing up again. "And then there is this for when he is a baby." He handed her a rattle. It is from Tunisa."

"Oh God," she said burying her face in her hands as she began to blubber.

He knelt before her and placed a long slim, old wooden box in her hands. Heart pounding, she opened it and saw an old fashioned emerald bracelet set in gold, it shimmered with a light all its own.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"No more so than you, my love. It pales in comparison, but the stones reminded me of your gorgeous eyes. You are the only woman worthy of this."

She studied him for a moment and realized that this was very personal to him. "Who did this belong to?"

"My mother, it was one of the few things of value that she had. I always knew I'd never give it to anyone but my wife." He closed her hand around it. "When you feel the time is right make my spirit self-aware of this and the other items. It is hidden in a place you cannot possibly know of, and he, or rather I will realize that. When all of this is revealed it will help smooth the waters."

She nodded, tears clouding her eyes. "Why do I feel like this is goodbye?"

"Because in a sense it is."

"You're leaving?"

He bit his lower lip and nodded.

"When?"

"Soon I think." He sighed, but she also saw the joy in his eyes. "Look at this." He handed her the photograph of her and the children that was taken outside of Gull Cottage. The appearance of the children had altered. Candy looked as she did now, only a few years older. The she looked at Jonathan and gasped. Her son had her green eyes, but his hair was red, and he had the Captain's smile.

"You mean I'm? We're…"

"Yes," he said as he laid his hand over her stomach, and she placed her hands-on top of his. "Jonathan will be again. Thank you, my love. This is the most precious gift you can give either of us…" he choked, unable to continue, and as his legs slid out from under him, she cradled his head in her lap, tears of joy and sadness intermingled in their faces and in their hearts.

88888888888888888888888888888888

They danced together to a waltz or two and then to slower songs that allowed them to wrap themselves into each other. She rested her head against his chest as they swayed to the music, completely lost in one another.

"I don't want this to end, is that selfish?"

"No, my love. I wish I could stay too."

"Yes, but you will be going back to…me?" She shook her head and laughed. "It all seems so ludicrous."

"It does indeed," he bent his head and gently kissed her.

"And if I find out that you're actually insane and all of this was made up, I will somehow find you and kill you myself." Her green eyes belied a solemn promise.

"As you should. I do believe your sincerity on this matter." He sighed. "But ridiculous as it is, it is all true."

"Will I remember all of this? Or will my memory be erased when you go?"

"I do not know for sure, but I believe that you will remember me and know that I am their father. I feel that your memories of what I told you will remain intact. But you will have to be very careful with this knowledge."

"I will. I promise." She touched his cheek with her fingertips. "And I will take care of our son until I meet you again. You promise that we will meet again?"

"Gull Cottage in about four years or so; but remember that I am not as you see me now."

"And you truly are a ghost?"

"Yes, I am. And our road is wonderful but rocky. We have some spectacular fights," he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I believe it. This version of you is after many years of training?"

"Many years," he whispered, and she shivered.

"Then it seems I have done an excellent job."

"An excellent job."

"We can't touch at first?"

"No, not for many years."

"Years?" She echoed, her distress apparent.

"Years. Patience is a virtue, my darling."

"Yes, but years?" she was quite put out.

"I do not see that changing, but it is all worth it in the end."

"And you believe we will get to where you are now?"

"We most certainly will, and we will be free to have a new life together, the life we always should have had."

She couldn't help it, she began to cry, not sure if her tears were from happiness or sadness. After a few moments she pulled back enough to look into his face. "Make love to me, Daniel. I need to feel you in me…"

"My love," he took her hand, kissed it and led her to the bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _Blast and bloody hell!_

He was hot, so desperately hot he thought he was roasting alive! As gently as possible he removed himself from Carolyn's sleeping arms and fled to the bathroom where he began dousing himself with chilly water. He fell to his knees as he became disoriented, the nausea beginning, and he knew what was happening…

Carolyn woke when she heard the sound of running water and heard Daniel's groans. She didn't even bother to grab her robe, so great was her fear for him. When she got there, she saw him mouth her name, reach out a hand to her and then disappear as if he had never been there at all.

Stunned, she sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and tried to take it all in. He wasn't insane, what he said must be true because she had seen him disappear before her eyes. Through a trick in time, a paradox that she didn't understand, she was going to have the second child of a sea Captain long dead, but once again alive in the future. It was almost too much for one woman to take. But she would have him with her until they met again, and she held an incredible secret that would one day become most dear to him again. Her hand dropped protectively to her stomach and its most precious cargo. They had given Jonathan life once again, a most outstanding son if the Captain was to be believed.

Though she tried to be strong, she couldn't help it as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Daniel. Until we meet again..."


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: This one is almost done – one more chapter after this._

 **Chapter 17**

The sound of a plane roaring through the sky is distinctive and so is the sound of a human body falling out of time and into the present. There was a brief crackling as all the lights on in Gull Cottage flickered and hissed and then the sound like a huge gust of wind blowing through the house as a black void opened in the living room and the Captain came crashing with a spectacular impact onto the hardwood floors.

The occupants of the room stared at him in astonishment as he lay groaning on the floor.

"Daniel?" Carolyn gasped, concerned that he hadn't moved and lie groaning on the floor. As she rushed over to him she motioned for Scully to join her.

Scully quickly made her way over to him, immediately taking his wrist and checking his pulse.

Carolyn coaxed him into turning over and then assisted him to a sitting position. Scully was checking for signs of a concussion and make sure that he hadn't broken any bones from his crash landing.

"He doesn't seem to have injured himself too severely. I don't see any broken bones although he could have some sprains."

"A concussion?" Carolyn asked.

"Too soon to tell," Dana said, but noted that when the Captain blinked and opened his eyes he seemed more aware.

"Bloody hell! Now where the hell am I?" He looked at the crowd around him as everything began to sink in. "I'm back?"

"Yeah, you're back," Mulder smirked. "A bit outdated, but back."

"What?" The Captain looked down at himself and then at his clothes from fifty years ago.

"Don't worry about it, Danny. You always look good."

"Oh God, I am back. The universe is not so cruel as to have more than one Fox Mulder in it," he groaned, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I missed you too!" Fox walked over and helped the Captain to his feet, offering his arm for support as he led him over to the couch.

Carolyn sat beside Daniel, still fussing over him.

Scully sat down on the other side, holding his wrist and taking his pulse, and then frowning as she felt his head for any excessive bumps or discolored bruises.

"Anything I can do?" Mulder asked.

There was a sudden vacuum of sound which hurt their ears, and then a bright light as Sucellos suddenly appeared in their midst, with a slight bow to all.

"No need for that, Mr. Mulder, Daniel will be just fine." he said and with a snap of his fingers, Daniel was shaking his head and looking much more alert.

"How pleasant it is to see you all again." He surveyed them, but they remained quiet. "What, no comments from this crowd? Are you all ill?"

"I'm not sure that anyone knows what to say," Scully said.

"I know what to say, can't you make these damn landings easier? Bloody hell!" Daniel cursed.

"My apologies, Daniel, but even bringing you back is not a certain thing. And you did end up in the right time and place, did you not?"

He glared at the older spirit. "Did it work?"

The tension in the room was unsettling as they waited for his answer.

"Carolyn, can you answer that for everyone?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean…"

"You will, just close your eyes and concentrate."

With a sigh of frustration and a glare for the small man, she did as she was told. As with the first time he had come back, Carolyn didn't know what she was searching for, so she tried to bring back her memories of when Candy was born. She knew those had been rewritten so she felt those would be relatively easy to access. She was pleased when she searched and found not only that incredible day, but the memories of being with Daniel that created her beautiful daughter.

She smiled, her eyes remained closed.

She wasn't aware that the entire room was holding their collective breath, watching her every move.

"She's smiling," Fox whispered, and Dana shushed him.

Carolyn ignored them and tried to move herself forward from Candy's birth. She saw the problems that she lived through with her parents, disgracing and disappointing them by becoming a single mother. She suffered through Bobby's anger, and jealousy, telling him that despite his belief, Candy was not his child. So many fights with Bobby, his parents and her parents, but despite all of that she had finished school and landed a job. The family's housekeeper and all-around family assistant, Martha, became Carolyn's staunchest ally and friend, and with her help, things began to even out. The fights calmed, and her life settled into a routine and she was grateful for the reprieve. Then one day, she got a message that Captain Daniel Gregg had called her, and her heart practically stopped. It all rushed at her then, almost so fast that she couldn't take it all in. The effect that seeing him again had on her, how quickly she ended up in bed with him, not being seduced but instead giving in to her heart which she had surrendered to him.

And then the realization that he had told her the truth, that he had told her everything he could about who he was and when he was from, that he was this Daniel Gregg.

"Oh, my God." She stared at Daniel. "You told me almost everything…"

"Err, yes, yes I did," he gave her a look that tried to quiet her, but she ignored it.

"And then, then I found out that I was pregnant." Tears began to trickle down her cheek as she felt the emotions from that time engulfing her. "I had Jonathan nine months later. And damnit! He has your smile. I knew every time he looked back at me that he belonged to you."

"Were you all right? I mean, you had a lot to go through…"

She offered him a teary smile. "I survived and moved to Gull Cottage several years later where I met an incredibly impossible ghost, one who didn't know me or the children."

"I'm sorry," he said with a heartfelt apology.

"Couldn't be helped, a trick of time. That was the hardest thing I think, knowing that it was you but not yet the you that I had met. It was a long time before I could tell you the truth, and then getting you to believe it!" She laughed through her tears and rolled her eyes.

"I was difficult, wasn't I?"

"That would be one way to describe it. Pompous, arrogant, stupid man. "

"It's good to know that some things never change," he said with a laugh. "So, Jonathan…"

Wiping away the tears, she nodded, and looked up as Candy and Jonathan entered the room.

"Mom, look!" Candy said and gestured at her brother whose appearance had also altered.

The man before them took a deep breath, and stood tall, looking at everyone in the room, but his gaze finally rested on the Captain and his mother. He was stockier than before, more muscled, his height a couple of inches taller than his father. His green eyes were Carolyn's, but his hair was redder than Candy's, and his face resembled Daniels's but with softer lines, no doubt due to Carolyn's influence in the gene pool.

"My God," Scully muttered. "There's no doubt as to who his father is."

"Danny! Good work! Look what you did!" Mulder ginned foolishly.

"Yes, look what you did," Sucellos said.

"Hey, does this make everything right?" Mulder asked. "We'd kind of like to stay in this timeline."

"Yes, I gathered as much. And I'm sure, Daniel, that after all of this, you and would like to remain here as well."

"Yes, most definitely."

"But what about us?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I'm interested in hearing about that too," Candy crossed her arms in front of her.

Sucellos held up a hand. "One thing at a time, please!" He rubbed his head. "Spirits are not supposed to be able to get headaches but the lot of you constantly give me one." He pointed to the chairs in the room. "Everyone sit down and we will deal with this."

Jonathan walked over to his parents and gave them each a hug filled with emotion before he returned to sit beside his sister.

"All right, wait, where is William? He needs to be here too." Sucellos closed his eyes and then snapped his fingers and the boy was suddenly standing in front of his parents.

"What happened?"

"Sucellos wanted you here with us?"

The small boy turned around to see the spirit who regarded him with a bemused expression. "Welcome, young William. Your presence was required here as well."

"So much for his nap," Scully muttered to Mulder, who shrugged.

"Bigger fish to fry," he said.

"So, this all started when some months ago you managed to dispose of a very ugly, nasty demon that the Mulder's knew as Donnie Pflaster in the mortal realm. Though the powers that be were pleased to restore some measure of happiness to the Mulders in the aspect of having their son back, and the freedom to do as they will with their lives, it just didn't seem enough."

"Don't forget the alien invasion. You will stop that," Mulder said, still a bit uncertain.

"Yes, Mr. Mulder we have not forgotten. As I told you before it will be taken care of; you have nothing to worry about on that account." He turned towards the Greggs. "And Daniel, you and your lovely wife did a very unselfish, noble thing at great risk to yourself to dispose of that hideous creature. Once again we felt that the end result was not enough."

"But we've had many happy years," he said and reached for Carolyn's hand.

"True, and you constantly turned the spirit realm on its ear with your antics to prove that true love does exist; sometimes even despite death." He shook his head. "We took notice of that and began to check into things. We have concluded that you two are always meant to be together. Whether it be this lifetime, past lifetimes, or future lifetimes; maybe even heaven." He gave them a fond smile.

"And this means what?" Daniel asked.

"Simply put that the Powers that Be felt that all of you were owed more, even though you seemed happy, and we came up with a way to reward you."

"It was the hunt! The alien hunt that Dad took us on!" William piped up.

"Mulder, that goo that you smelled and got all over me."

"And I slipped and fell, and Daniel helped me up…" Carolyn said.

"Yes, it was an element that was meant to reset your bodies back to your youth, and for the most part it worked fine. But as Daniel was a spirit, something different had to happen to him."

"He had to go back in time?" Candy shook her head. "I don't get it."

"He has no physical body here, the remnants of one but it would be hideous to have him walking around in that form," Sucellos shuddered.

"Thank you so much for that visual," the Captain muttered, "now no one will want to be with me."

"I've seen worse," Carolyn reminded him, and he grimaced.

"That means he had to go back to a time when he had a living body," Mulder said, starting to put the pieces together. "His lifetime."

"Yes, exactly so. The plan was to let him, his current spirit self, reside in his actual body as long as we could let it, thereby gaining more physical cells to connect to."

"But he was going to die!" Jonathan said.

"Yes, but when that happened he would have been propelled back here to his current time as a living, breathing man. Mortal, at least for the most part." He scowled at them. "But you interfered and botched things up!"

"We were just trying to save him!" Scully stood up and strode across the room and planted herself in front of the spirt. "How dare you judge us for trying to help our friend? How were we to know what you were doing? You didn't tell us, did you?"

Mulder quickly came up behind his wife, and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Scully, relax. Please relax."

"No! How dare he throw that in our face!"

"All you had to do was wait. Why was that so hard?" The air outside rumbled as a storm approached and Daniel growled at the other spirit.

"Maybe because they actually have feelings and were foolish enough to care about what became of me!" Daniel growled at the other spirit, standing before him.

"Did I do something wrong?" The small voice said from the couch. "I just wanted Uncle Danny back."

Everyone froze, and all the yelling stopped as they looked at William who had a very sad expression on his face. Scully threw a daggered look at the powerful spirit, not really caring what he thought and went over to her son.

Sucellos trailed behind, and after a moment, bent down so that he was at William's level. "William, your actions did confuse things. But, I know you did it for a very good reason, that you wanted your Uncle Danny back. I am not mad at you for that. All right?" The corners of the boy's mouth quirked ever so slightly, and he nodded, once again the confident young boy.

The spirit stood up and continued. "When the lad attempted to bring Daniel back he simply wasn't strong enough, and left Daniel in the safest place he knew and that was with Carolyn."

"I knew she would take care of him, Auntie Carolyn loves Uncle Danny!" William chirped happily.

"Mom, do you have a comeback?" Jonathan teased his mother. "Because you certainly did love him."

"She took advantage of him," Candy said as her mother blushed.

"Please!" Sucellos said firmly and the thunder rumbled again as everyone quieted down. "Thank you. As I was saying, that changed the course of our planned gift to you and left you with the two choices that you were imparted to you; either continue with the new timeline and do what was needed to bring Jonathan back; or things would be reset as they were before all of this happened."

"And is the timeline reset now?" Carolyn queried softly.

The group of people in the room stared at their paranormal mentor, waiting to hear if everything had gone correctly and they were now locked in this timeline that they had chosen.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Drum roll, please! We have reached the end of this story – this is the last chapter. But I have GF4 and GF5 written. They will be posted shortly. Thank you for reading and for your reviews – they are all appreciated – you guys are great!_

 **Chapter 18**

"They are indeed, my dear lady. The Mulders and you two are now free to live the lives that you wish to live, though there are still a few loose ends to clean up. You will all have to have some sort of new identities as we cannot explain your new youthful appearance given the ages that you actually were."

"What did you have in mind?" Daniel asked.

"Well, the logical solution, especially for you, Daniel, is to be your own descendent." Sucellos smirked. "You do still look like yourself, after all. We could create a little-known son for you from this lifetime, one that was born before you met Carolyn, and he in turn produced you."

"I'd be my own grandson?" He laughed. "That's ludicrous."

"But I bet it would work," Carolyn said.

"And you, my dear, could still be his wife if you decide to put up with him."

"And us?" Scully asked.

"Well, you could be complete strangers, or something else. I am open to suggestions."

"How about a Gregg? I'd like to be a Gregg," Mulder said and stared across the room at the Captain.

"Fox, you can't be serious."

"But I am," he said, and his voice was filled with sincerity. "You have done something for us, for me that I can never repay. Even though we know it isn't true, I would be honored if you would allow me to share your name. I promise not to embarrass you."

"Mulder," Scully tugged at his sleeve trying to not have him promise things he might not be able to live up to, but he shook her off.

"I mean it, Danny. But if you don't want me to, if you're uncomfortable with this I will understand."

Daniel grimaced at his wife and she and the adult children laughed.

"You're sure you want to belong to him, Fox? He can be a lot to deal with!" Candy teased, and the Captain gave her a look of reproof.

"Yeah, he gets rather curmudgeonly at times!" Jonathan added and they all looked at him.

"Is that even a word?" Carolyn said with a laugh. "Kids, this is something that would involve you too if Fox is serious."

"I am, really," he nodded.

"Do you want him, and of course, Dana and William, to be part of the family?"

"Only if you tell me more about the X-files," Candy said, her eyes lighting in anticipation.

"I guess I can too as long as you keep him in line," Jonathan indicated the Captain who promptly snorted at the very thought.

"Okay, two yes votes from the kids. I vote yes as well. That only leave you," Carolyn said, turning to face her husband who was rolling his eyes as if in pain.

"Must I?"

She knew that he had already accepted the idea and agreed to it but needed to prolong the decision. Fox was sitting on the edge of his seat and looked nervous, he had never looked nervous. Carolyn realized just how sincere he was in that moment. Maybe it was as she and Daniel had once discussed, he really did need a father figure that was a good man, though she wasn't sure that applied to any of them now given that her children were technically older than her.

"If, and I am saying if, I agreed to this, how would this work?" He spoke to Sucellos.

He shrugged. "However, you'd like. He could be a cousin, perhaps even a brother…"

"A brother?" The Captain was indignant. "How could that possibly be? How could a son of mine sire someone like him? A man who is so single minded that he spent his entire life driven to find the truth? A man driven to forego his own happiness if he thought it would help those he loved?" He gave Fox a brief smile. "How could I ever accept such a man into my family?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Mulder looked crestfallen until some of the Captain's words began to sink in.

"A man that needs to be reminded that it is all right to live a happy life with his family, and that he should treasure them like nothing else on this earth." Daniel's smile was genuine as he looked at Fox.

The two men looked at each other across the room and the Captain chuckled as he saw Mulder's eyes tear up.

"A man who has learned that, Danny."

"Very well, then." The Captain drew himself up. "I will allow you to be a Gregg."

"Your brother, Danny. Can I be your brother?"

"Stranger and stranger, "Carolyn murmured and exchanged a look with Dana who shrugged.

"You will all accept this?" The elder spirit asked and all nodded. "All right, one thing down."

"What about the timeline? Which one is right?" Carolyn asked.

"The new timeline is what everyone outside of this room will know and remember. The next question is what do you want to remember? Do you want to keep the former memories as well as the current ones? Or let them go in favor of the new timeline? That would be my recommendation as it would be far easier to live with, especially for you two," he said to Jonathan and Candy.

Jonathan shrugged. "I'm good with that. I never knew Bobby Muir anyway."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you sure?" Carolyn eyed her daughter in concern.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm good. It's all right, really." She turned to Sucellos. "But does that mean we're not going to know that they are really Mom and Dad?"

"Hey, Candy has a point," Jonathan agreed. "Even if they look different we don't want to forget who they are!"

The elder spirit studied them for a moment. "How about this? The two of you only know the part about something strange happening to your parents and the Mulders, the thing that de-aged them and made the Captain a real person. But your past remains the one that goes with this timeline, where your mother raised you along until you moved into Gull Cottage?"

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Sucellos turned to the Mulders.

"And us?" Dana asked.

"Hmm, a good question. But as you are not directly involved in Carolyn's life from the past, changing those memories have no impact on you." He then looked at Carolyn and the Captain. "You two probably need to remember what happened as it could affect you going forward. I'm not sure how or why, but I think it is better for you to keep the knowledge of what happened."

"You mean I'll have two sets of memories? I'm not sure I'd like that," Carolyn said.

"Unfortunate, but necessary I think."

Carolyn didn't look pleased.

"But what about the present, the here and now?" Mulder asked.

"It is as I said, you will be given new identities which seem to have been determined. The actual identities you had in your normal lifetime will have come to some sort of tragic end. Perhaps a car accident, lost at sea, a plane crash? Something of that nature. The easiest thing would be if you were all travelling together. Hardest to verify would still probably be a ship lost at sea or a plane crash."

"A ship, I think," said the Captain.

"The National investigators are good at what they do. Maybe there'd be something they found that wouldn't match up?" Scully said.

"You are missing the point, either one is acceptable and either one will work because we, the Powers That Be, will make it work. The lot of you will be deceased as far as the world is concerned. You only have to decide."

"Well, I'd hate to die in a plane crash," Carolyn said.

"Or a car crash," Dana offered.

"You'd rather drown?" Mulder asked.

"Less to prove and possibly find if we went down in the ocean," the Captain said with a grim voice.

There were reluctant murmurs of assent from the group.

"Very well, you were all vacationing together when an unexpected storm came up and you drowned at sea." Sucellos paused. "The next item you need to consider is what kind of work you want to do. I will give you some time to mull that over. Once decided you will have the proper credentials and skills to back you up so that you can find new employment if you so desire."

"Wow, really?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mulder, really. And you will both have a bonus of sorts added to your portfolios. The Mulders will have the assets they already had as will the Greggs, with an added bonus. While not filthy rich you will all be well off financially."

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you want to do with your house, Daniel?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "My house? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, technically the will you left behind left it to Candy and Jonathan. There was no clause for your other fictional son or his descendants."

The Captain and Carolyn looked over to the kids who grinned back at them.

"I don't know, Jon, do you think they can be trusted?"

"They look kind of shady to me," Jonathan said with a laugh.

"Trusted? Shady?" The Captain was beside himself, but Carolyn only smiled.

"Kids, what do you want to do?" Then she turned to her husband. "We could move somewhere brand new and start over? We have been here a very long time."

The Captain closed his eyes, the thought of leaving his home obviously painful to him.

"It's okay, Mom, really. We just wanted to tease you guys. This is your house, we would never claim it for ourselves as long as you are around to enjoy it. Besides we have our lives away from here," Candy smiled at her parents.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"We're sure," Jonathan nodded.

"Which brings up another point," Sucellos said. "You two, what do you want to do?" He looked at Candy and Jonathan.

"Do? About what?" Jonathan asked.

"I am offering you a choice which I haven't been sanctioned to do, but at this juncture it seems only fair that you two have a choice as well given what has transpired. But you both must be in accord. Agreed?"

"Sure, why not?" The two adult children shrugged.

"Because time was altered, and you are now Daniel's children in every way imaginable, I can make it possible for you to be with your parents now, again, as their children."

"You'd make us kids again?" Jonathan's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, if you'd like."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because dear Candy it would give you a chance for all of you to be a family as you were meant to be," Sucellos explained patiently.

Brother and sister exchanged a long look.

"But we remember having a childhood with Mom and the Captain. The new one was sometime hard but it all worked out and got us here," Jonathan said.

"We already had our childhood with Mom and Dad. Besides, if we did that what would happen to our spouses and our kids?" Candy frowned.

"They cannot be included in the new timeline, no one else can."

"That means wouldn't be with them now?"

"No, you wouldn't, but it's possible that you would meet someone new and still have a family again," Sucellos said.

"But not the same one?" Jonathan asked in a questioning voice.

"That is correct."

Again, the two of them looked at each other and read the answer in each other's face.

"No," they said in unison.

"Very well." Sucellos mentally ticked off items on his fingers before looking at them again.

"You can never share the knowledge of what happened here with anyone except the people in this room."

"Okay," Candy said, and her brother nodded in agreement.

Sucellos turned to face the Mulders. "And to calm your fears, the alien invasion will be dealt with and they will be defeated, and if you do not go poking into government conspiracies, or seeking out things alien, your lives should be relatively normal." He gave Mulder a stern look. "If you do get involved in such things again we will not be able to save you, for the fate you create will be your own."

"We understand," Scully said and squeezed Mulder's hand.

"Good. Now another matter that needs to be brought up especially since you two ignored my directives and have thus started down this road."

Scully gave the spirit a puzzled look. "And what road is that?"

"Sissy!" William said and laughed as he patted his mother's stomach.

"Oh, that," she blushed.

Mulder rubbed his face and exchanged a look with Scully before he addressed the elder spirit. "But how is this even possible? I mean, William was a miracle…Scully shouldn't be able to get pregnant, I mean, we tried…"

"Yes, you did but that was before you acquired these bodies."

They stared at him with blank expressions.

"Your bodies are reset to a time before those horrible atrocities that were committed on both Miss Scully and you, Mr. Mulder."

"I have ova?" Scully blinked in astonishment and a slow smile began to spread across her face.

The same expression made its way across Mulder's face and they stared at each other.

"Scully?" he gently laid his hand over her stomach.

"Oh my God, Mulder, it's really true?" Her hand covered his.

"It's very true, and you two wasted no time," Sucellos gave them a stern look. "But that being what it is, I need to caution you that though we could restore your bodies to their youth and the production that they are capable of, we could not remove the tampering that had been done to you on a cellular level."

"Which means?" Scully asked with a suspicious gaze.

"That we're part alien," Mulder said with a sigh.

"No, that isn't possible…"

"It is, and you are, both of you," Sucellos said. "In any event, you need to know that any children you have will be…unusual."

"Unusual? What does that mean?" Scully's sharp gaze was fixed on him.

"They will probably all be special, have abilities of some sort, so be prepared for that." He shrugged. "It comes from being part alien."

The Mulder's gave each other perplexed looks and began a conversation with their eyes and expressions that no one else was part of, so Sucellos left them on their own and turned towards the Greggs.

"And us?" Carolyn asked in a hopeful voice.

"You both have completely young, human bodies."

"And we will have normal children," the Captain said with a superior smile aimed at Fox.

Sucellos held up a hand. "Not so fast, Daniel. You were a spirit for an extended period and even though you appear to be a normal man, you still have a sizable number of spirit tendencies within you."

"And they're genetic?"

"Yes, some are." He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"But I'm still normal?" Carolyn asked, an uncertain note in her voice.

"Not precisely. Due to your many years of …consorting with Daniel…of sharing his essence with him, you now have some latent spirit abilities that may be passed on to your children. You are rather psychic, you know that don't you?"

"I'd always wondered…"

"Well now you know." Sucellos looked around at the group of them. "We are almost done."

"Almost?" Daniel asked in a tired voice wondering what else could be left.

"The one last thing is that on occasion the powers that be may have need for your services, your assistance as it were." He nodded to the group of them.

"But we've already helped you!" Mulder protested.

Daniel only groaned. "I knew there was a catch."

"Hardly a catch, Daniel. Consider it a request, and an infrequent one."

"What does that mean?" Carolyn asked.

"It's not a request," Daniel grossed.

Sucellos beamed at the people surrounding him. "There, I think we finally have everything settled. Thank God! That took long enough."

The family in the room looked around at one another and after a long silence back at the elder spirit.

"Now what?" Carolyn asked at last.

Sucellos gave them all a beatific, benevolent smile. "Now you live your lives."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Back at their home later that night, Mulder and Scully lie in bed panting from their exertions.

"Mulder, that was…"

"Yeah…" he offered her a tired smile.

"Why did we take so long to get to this? We could have been enjoying each other so much sooner." He gave her a lewd look.

"Because we weren't ready, I guess." She rolled over and raised herself on her elbow so that she could look him in his face. "Probably a good thing we didn't jump in bed right away."

He frowned. "And why is that?"

"We had one night together, and you already knocked me up! Jesus, Mulder! We would have had a carload of kids. Hard to solve X-files when you're dragging kids around." She laughed but he regarded her with a somber expression.

"We would have figured it out, Scully. I wouldn't have been such a shit as to leave you to raise them by yourself."

"Back then you didn't want this," her hand gestured at the air around them.

"Maybe I did but it just took you to make me realize that I wanted to get out of the car and stand on solid ground. It was easier to chase monsters than to build a real life." He traced a meaningless pattern on her arm.

"You would have raised a family with me and still worked on the X-files?"

"Of course. I think I must have always loved you, it just took me a while to figure it out." He snorted. "And it took you even longer."

She hit him on the chest and he laughed as he pulled her to him. She rested her head there while he stroked her hair.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Are you glad we have this chance? Can you live with a normal life?"

"You know what? I think I can." He sighed. "That doesn't mean that I'm not interested in pursuing my investigations of the paranormal, but I have my priorities straight, you and the rest of our family come first." A wondrous grin spread across his face and he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" She looked at him.

"For her," he touched her flat belly.

"Oh, Mulder, a girl. A little girl of our own." There were tears of joy in Scully's eyes as Mulder pulled her in and held her tight.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the tendrils of sleep pulled them into its silent embrace, and the couple entwined with each other fell into a deep sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner was quiet and romantic, lots of long lingering looks, touching, and hand holding. When they were done they finished off the wine they had started at dinner, and with a brush of her lips against his, she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes and after a few minutes opened them again and then followed his wife up the stairs. When he entered the room, he saw that Carolyn had got ready for bed in record speed and now was propped up against the headboard in a delicious silk negligee. The thin straps dropped down to the material that barely covered her bosom and clung to every curve. The sheet lay down around her lap and was open on his side of the bed. The look of desire in her eyes was so beckoning that he found himself walking over to stand before her. He leaned over and kissed her, gently probing, but with a lack of heat, loving but not passionate. When they broke the kiss, she looked at him in confusion.

He gave her a gentle smile and cupped his hand on her cheek. "My dear, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am very tired. Exhausted. I believe my transformation is taking quite a lot out of me." He gave her a smile and she could see the weariness in his face.

"I understand, it's all right," she said but he could hear the disappointment in her voice, and dropped his head feeling bad for disappointing her. In a moment she felt her fingertips under his chin as she got him to look at her. "It is all right, Daniel. We have the rest of our lives, remember?" She laughed. "I'm still trying to get used to being young again. It's just that I have all of these…urges…and I'm not quite sure what to do with them."

"Urges? You've always known what to do with your…urges," he chuckled.

"Maybe, but we've never had our bodies at this age when we've been together. And my body is telling me that it wants to have its way with a tall, handsome man that I am hopelessly in love with."

"Ahh, yes, a bit of a transition for you as well. Again, I am sorry, my love, but I cannot." He paused and looked over at the sofa. "If you prefer I can…"

"No, not everything is about sex, you know that. Come sleep with me and let me wake up in your arms and fall asleep to the sound of your beating heart." Her eyes glistened with happiness.

"And that will be enough for you?"

"That is more than enough. Undress and join me in bed."

With a nod to her he divested himself of his clothing, except for his boxers, and slid into bed beside her. He opened his arms and she settled in to a spot against his chest and heard the sound of his beating heart. He could feel her smile against his chest.

"My love?"

"It's the most amazing, simplest thing. We're alive, we're young, and we're together."

"Indeed, it is, my love, indeed it is." His voice was slurred ever so slightly, and she knew she was already losing him to sleep. She settled against him, feeling his warmth, hearing the steady beat of his heart, and knew that at long last, she was home.

THE END (for now)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: And if you are inclined to leave one last review for GF 3 on the overall story – you will make my day. Many thanks for reading._


End file.
